DARK GIFT
by Renesmelily
Summary: Un minific donde Candy y Elisa son mujeres vampiros y mejores amigas, Terry es el mortal del que la rubia se enamora,¿podra un amor así llevarse acabo? Los invito a leer y si les gusta me dejan un review. NO ES COMO CREPUSCULO : : : NUEVA CUENTA : : :
1. Chapter 1

_Este mini fic es AU (ósea universo alterno) aquí Candy y Elisa son mujeres vampiros, mientras que Terry es un simple mortal, espero y sea de su agrado, les aviso que solo serán tres capítulos_

_Espero lo disfruten y me dejen sus comentarios al final, sean buenos o malos... les mando besos y abrazos._

****NOTAS**** _Los textos entre comillas en negrita y cursivas son pensamientos de los personajes._

_Los textos en negrita son diálogos de los personajes, y lo demás de manera normal es narrativa de la historia._

_Este escrito esta basado en el fan fic __**PASIÓN (SASUXNARU)**__ de una excelente escritora y buena amiga __**ZHENA HIK**__ me lo prestó para hacer una pequeña adaptación, y agradeciendo sus atenciones hacia mi persona le dedico esta locura... Querida __**Grecia,**__ muchas gracias por darme la oportunidad de hacer esto, espero que sea de tu agrado._

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen sino al par de viejas bofas que son Mitsuko e Igarashi (o creo que así se escribe) total no vale la pena mencionarlas ya que hicieron un asco de final...

**DARK GIFT**

**Autora: Medias Tarot**

**Capitulo I**

**- ¿Viendo a ese humano de nuevo?**

El silencio reino por un par de minutos, aquella chica rubia que se encontraba encima de una de las esculturas con forma de gárgola en aquella vieja edificación, calló ante el comentario de su recién llegada acompañante.

**- ¿Qué? ¿Piensas pasar toda la noche viendo como ese simple mortal recita lo que según él los versos de las obras de Shakespeare? **

Esto ultimo lo dijo en tono de burla ya que le encanta ver como la chica de ojos color esmeralda y cabello rizado se molestaba cada vez que ella se dirigía de manera burlona hacia aquel chico sumamente atractivo.

**- A lo mejor... insinúas volverle la vida mas miserable... ¿O quizás deseas arrancarle esa oscuridad que posee y beberla para ti? **

Los tranquilos ojos verdes permanecieron mirando al mencionado humano, quien en ese instante se encontraba actuando ante cientos de espectadores en el Teatro Royal Albert Hall de la ciudad de Londres Inglaterra. El joven de veinte años de edad actualmente era la estrella de la compañía teatral Strafford, de cabellos largos hasta sus hombros en color castaño, sus ojos de un hermoso color zafiro y de facciones sumamente atractivas para toda mujer.

Su nombre: Terruce Grandchester, quien en su semblante se apreciaba el gran talento que poseía a pesar de su corta edad, actuaba de una manera tan apasionada, se sentía como en su propio mundo, pero a decir de otros, la joven rubia que lo admiraba desde aquel sitio oscuro percibía el gran vació que albergaba el alma y corazón de aquel hermoso mortal.

... Estaba afligida, a decir verdad, y pudiendo sentir todo eso que el otro desbordaba, en realidad no era difícil poder leer a los humanos, sobre todo cuando tenían alguna clase de sentimiento tan fuerte como el dolor o el enojo, y aunque en un inicio no podía hacerlo con él, termino por conocerle después de tantos años de estar cerca.

**- Sabes a la perfección lo que significa fijarte en un humano, tu misma eres producto de un error tan grave como ese...**

**- ¿Podrías mantener tu maldita boca cerrada por una sola vez? ... Como si no supiera las tonterías que dices...** – Se puso de pie para estar a la altura de su acompañante, quien yacía recargada en una de las columnas del teatro, cruzada de brazos y mirándola por el rabillo de sus ojos.

**- Como lo prefieras, solo repito lo que tú pareces olvidar en ocasiones.**

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la rubia había desaparecido, saltando a una velocidad impactante de ahí, como el sigilo de un ninja, para que la demás gente que estaba en esa sala, incluyendo al joven actor no se diera cuenta de su presencia.

**- ¿Qué será lo que ve en ti?** – Pensó mirando en la misma dirección que la ahora ausente, observaba antes con detenimiento.

Y así aquella función dio por terminado, escuchándose los aplausos y ovaciones por parte de los espectadores, los actores agradecían con dos reverencias al publico, quien continuaba de pie por la gran actuación, siendo el mas ovacionado el joven Grandchester. Elisa al ver que el telón estaba por cerrarse y que pronto las luces serían encendidas para facilitar la salida de la gente, opto por desaparecer de ahí, de la misma forma que su compañera rubia.

**-¦- -¦- **-¦- **CYT** **-¦- -¦- **-¦-

La palabra dolor era poco para él en esos momentos, sentía que no quería encontrarse con nadie en su camino hacia su departamento, como siempre, rechazaba las invitaciones de cualquier persona, incluyendo a sus compañeros de tablas, para el castaño la soledad era ya su fiel compañera ya que a lo largo del tiempo y desde que tenía diez años se había quedado prácticamente solo, nunca conoció a su padre, la única persona que estaba a su lado era su madre, pero ella, en una fría noche muy parecida a esta lo había abandonado... ¿el porque? No lo sabía... solo sabía que al paso del tiempo solo una cosa había cimbrado en su mente y corazón, y era el odio, un odio que día a día crecía y maldecía cada vez que se acordaba de ella.

Con un traje en color azul marino que lo hacia verse sumamente atractivo, una boina gris que le tapaba la mitad de su cara y una gabardina negra sumamente elegante, el joven caminaba por las desoladas calles de la ciudad, la noche era fría, se acomodo las solapas de su abrigo y enfundo sus manos en los bolsillos para así continuar su andar hasta su casa.

Una de las pocas cosas que Terry amaba eran esos momentos en que podía estar solo, sin el bullicio de la gente ni los constantes ruidos que iban y venían, el castaño se detuvo por un momento, sacando de uno de los bolsillos un cigarrillo, lo encendió y al darle la primera bocanada, exhaló el humo y respirando profundamente para continuar su andar. Aunque debía aceptar que llevaba días en los que sentía que alguien le mirara, pero eso por supuesto era imposible, se había fijado discretamente en todos los lugares en que pudiera estar escondiéndose cualquier persona, y estaban vacíos, así que supuso que su creciente paranoia había crecido desde que su madre lo había abandonado años atrás.

... Dejándolo completamente solo, pero eso ahora no era importante.

**- ¿Quién eres?** – Preguntó sin siquiera girar su rostro hacia la dirección en que escucho un ligero ruido causado por los pasos de algún intruso.

**- Me perdí y cuando escuche a alguien aquí, supuse que podrías ayudarme a regresar a la ciudad.** – La recién llegada comenzó a caminar hacia el otro, quien se giro para verle a la cara. **– Me llamo Elisa.** – Dijo extendiendo la mano al estar a un par de pasos.

**- Terruce. **– Dijo mirando con desdén la mano de la joven pelirroja que por cortesía se la extendía para luego tomarla en un rápido y sutil movimiento. **- Estas muy...** – No pudo terminar lo que pensó y retiro su mano. La chica sonrió cerrando sus ojos en el acto.

**- No traigo ropa abrigadora y la noche se puso algo helada.** – Dijo la pelirroja al mismo tiempo que se frotaba sus manos tratando de generar calor. Cosa que era algo posible para ella.

**- Solo tienes que seguir este mismo sendero, ve derecho unos quince minutos y verás las luces de la ciudad.**

**- Preferiría hacerlo contigo, si no te molesta... ¿O necesitas privacidad?** - Indago con burla disfrazada en su tono.

Terry la observo por un momento, se le hacia extraño que una joven, anduviera sola por esas calles tan desoladas, por un momento fijo sus ojos en los de Elisa, zafiro contra ¿rojos?

El joven al ver incrédulo la mirada algo distinta de la chica y haciendo gala de su porte ingles se quito inmediatamente su abrigo para ofrecérselo a Elisa quien con su típica sonrisa burlona lo acepto.

**- Sígueme...** – Ordeno al instante mientras que la pelirroja de cabellos ensortijados se acomodaba en el brazo del castaño.

Pasaron caminando un buen rato en silencio, Elisa observaba cada movimiento que hiciera el otro, sonriendo de vez en cuando ante cualquier estúpido pensamiento que se le viniera a la mente, aunque en cierto modo le disgustaba no poder leer los de su acompañante, pero ¿por qué? Era un simple humano común y corriente, no tenía manera de bloquearle lo que pensaba... a menos que...

**- Candy...** – Murmuro muy despacio.

**- ¿Candy? ... **– Cuestiono Terry dejándose llevar por un impulso que no comprendió.

**- Sí...** – Volvió a mostrar su "sonrisa" **– Pensé en una amiga que tal vez fue la causante de todo esto.**

El actor dio por entendido de que Elisa, culpaba a la mencionada amiga ser la causante de que se haya perdido en la ciudad, y no le tomo mayor importancia, además, para él la vida de una desconocida, no era ni sería de relevancia alguna.

**- Gracias por traerme de regreso, de verdad no pensé que llegaría tan lejos.** – La joven sonrió de la misma manera en que había visto a los humanos con anterioridad.

Terry solo elevó una ceja ante el gesto, que en vez de parecerle de gratitud, o parecido a la alegría se notaba tenebroso y hasta cierto punto oscuro.

**- Si como sea... **– Respondió el ingles, mientras que Elisa se quitaba el abrigo que anteriormente le había prestado, devolviéndoselo al joven quien lo tomo y con un asentamiento de su cabeza en señal de despedida se alejo inmediatamente de aquella extraña mujer.

**- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?** – La pelirroja estuvo tentada a sonreír, pero mantuvo su rostro sereno. No necesito voltear para saber quien le hablaba, pero aún así lo hizo.

**- No es de lo mas amigable, sí el supiera que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos podría asesi...**

Elisa no pudo terminar su frase ya que inmediatamente la rubia la tomo del cuello pegándola contra la pared haciendo suficiente fuerza evitando poder zafarse, Candy la miraba con furia haciendo que sus ojos dejaran su color verde esmeralda, para pasar a un color totalmente rojo escarlata al mismo tiempo que le mostraba sus feroces colmillos.

**- ¡Tú no podrías, ni querrías hacerle nada... eso te lo aseguro, Elisa!**

**- Percibo una muestra de hostilidad en tu tono de voz...** – habló de manera pausada ya que le era imposible por el fuerte agarre que la rubia le propinaba. Candy se calmó un poco ya que a pesar de su naturalidad e instinto asesino poseía mucho mas fuerza que su compañera, volviendo a la normalidad y soltándola en el acto.

La pelirroja se acomodo su vestimenta y tratando de indagar en la mente de su congénere le pregunto: **- ¿Acaso es una amenaza lo que escuche? Oye muy bien esto Candice... No siempre podrás protegerlo de la vida, es muy joven aun... Se meterá en peligros y no siempre podrás salvarlo.**

**- Eso no te importa...** – La voz de la rubia sonaba cada vez mas fría, en sus ojos nos se podía leer nada, pero para alguien como Elisa quien llevaba siglos a su lado, no era difícil entenderla.

**- Tienes razón...** – Contesto de manera sarcástica y con su tono ácido.

**- No me interesa... después de todo él es un simple mortal y tarde o temprano la muerte le alcanzara como a todos los de su especie, son vulnerables y lo sabes, delicados por naturaleza, y su destino es inevitablemente ese: Morir.**

**- Suenas como si nunca hubieses ido una de esos "simples mortales". A pesar que lo fuiste mucho mas tiempo que yo. **– Le contestó usando el mismo tono que su compañera.

**- Eso fue hace demasiado tiempo, "amiga"... quizás tú al igual que yo deberías de olvidar aquella época.**

**- Lo haría si cada cosa me hace recordarlo... **_**sobre todo él**_– Esto ultimo lo pensó solo para ella, bloqueando la posibilidad de que Elisa escuchara en su pensamiento la frase con la que termino aquella oración, y aclarándose la garganta le pregunto: **- Pero no has contestado mi pregunta inicial.**

**- Solo me acerque a él por simple curiosidad.** – Decía Elisa mientras se arreglaba su cabello, a decir verdad la pelirroja era una "mujer" sumamente elegante a pesar que desde su "transformación" nunca mas había podido reflejarse nuevamente en un espejo. **- ¿En verdad nunca has plantado la posibilidad de presentarte ante él? Es simple engañarles, además en tus noches de cacería practicas ese arte... Sería muy sencillo con él también.**

**- ¡No quiero que vuelvas a acercártele, sabes que no debes convivir con humanos, y menos arriesgarte a que se dé cuenta de lo que eres! **– Exclamó la rubia alzando la voz de manera furica.

**- Estas equivocada Candy.** – Contestaba mientras tomaba los hombros de la rubia tratando de tranquilizarla. **- Quien se pone en riesgo no soy yo, sabes lo que le sucede a cualquier mortal que sepa sobre nosotros... Ellos, simplemente deben morir.**

**- Lo sé... **– Dijo zafándose del agarre de Elisa y cruzaba sus brazos, dándole la espalda a la pelirroja **. – Pero también conoces mi posición, no he seguido esas tontas reglas y jamás lo haré. Me sorprende que tú lo hagas ahora. **– Diciendo esto ultimo la ojiverde se giro sobre sus zapatos quedando de frente de su acompañante, señalándola.

**- Bueno, leí un par de escritos antiguos sobre vampiros muy viejos y sus creencias. Por supuesto que todo eso esta en secreto, pero ya sabes como soy y se me hizo algo interesante saber algo de nuestros orígenes.**

**- ¡Pues entonces continua con tus estúpidas "lecturas" y déjalo en paz!** – Volvió a alzar la voz y acercar su rostro quedando solo a un par de centímetros de Elisa.

La chica se separo dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, y volviendo a su tono tan característico de ella le habló: **- Terry no me cayó bien, es engreído, pero creo que podría tener charlas muy amenas con él... Sí tú no tienes la mas mínima intención en acercártele, no veo porque yo no deba, además... No veo ninguna marca que indique que sea de tu propiedad... Querida Candice.** – Esto ultimo lo dijo de manera burlona.

La rubia apretó su mandíbula en señal de enfado, siendo observada por Elisa quien seguía sonriéndole, ciertamente la pelirroja no le temía en lo absoluto ya que tenía mucho tiempo de conocerla y sabía perfectamente que Candy no era el tipo de vampiro que matara solo por su instinto a uno de su misma especie.

Pasaba de la media noche, poca gente era la que paseaba por los alrededores de la ciudad de Londres, otro de los factores por lo que no había tantos transeúntes era por el frío que hacia calar hasta los huesos, eso claro no afectaba en nada al par de mujeres.

Terminada ya su charla, tanto Candy como Elisa comenzaron su andar por la ciudad, siendo la rubia en fijar su mirada por donde se había marchado Terry, mientras que Elisa trato de sonreír, ya que después de todo, tal vez y solo por esa ocasión había logrado su real cometido.

Esa misma noche las dos mujeres partieron hacia un poblado mas alejado de la ciudad, cruzaron un enorme y oscuro bosque para conseguir lo que en esta ocasión, sería su cena.

Llegaron a un poblado donde pronto se veían rodeadas de gente, parecía que en aquel lugar las personas no durmieran, o poco les importaba descansar, había varias discotecas y casas de juegos, a lo que claro ellas podían entrar a su gusto y ganarles, les resultaba sumamente sencillo ya que tenían la ventaja de leer lo que los demás pensaban, y haciendo uso de la belleza que ambas poseían, el par de atractivas mujeres entraron en una de los centros nocturnos de baile.

Ya adentradas en aquel conocido bar, se dieron cuenta que en la mayoría de la gente eran jóvenes, el lugar era un conocido antro llamando _**Scandal**_**.** Su decoración era de estilo moderno, en medio había una enorme pista donde varias parejas bailaban al ritmo de la música que era proyectada por el DJ que ambientaba desde un segundo piso, alrededor de la pista estaban las mesas, mientras que a lo lejos se encontraba la barra donde un par de jóvenes hacían malabares con las botellas al mismo tiempo que servían y preparaban las bebidas.

Las recién llegadas se dirigieron hacia la barra, ya que para la pelirroja se le hizo muy interesante lo que hacía los barman, cuando llegaron pidieron un par de martinis, obviamente fingirían que los consumirían ya que ellas desde hace mucho tiempo no bebían nada que no fuera la sangre de los mortales.

Los minutos pasaban y ambas mujeres charlaban y opinaban lo que veían en ese lugar, cuando uno de los barman les dejo otro par de bebidas, siendo Elisa la primera en hablar ya que ellas no había ordenado mas martinis.

**- Oye guapo... creo que te has equivocado, nosotras no hemos ordenado estos tragos.**

El joven le respondió de manera amable acercándose a su oído ya que creyó que ella no lo escucharía por la música tan alta: **- No preciosa... no me he equivocado, estos martinis se los envían los hombres de allá.** – Le dijo mientras señalaba una de las mesas algo apartadas de la pista, que cuando las damas dirigieron su mirar hacia ellos, los jóvenes alzaron sus copas tratando de llamar su atención a lo que la pelirroja les mostró su ya característica sonrisa.

**- Entonces es justo que vayamos a agradecerles... ¿No lo crees así, Candy?**

**- ¡Elisa no tengo la mas minina intención de acercarme a ese par de idiotas! Vamos... ¿Acaso no has leído sus mentes, no te has dado cuenta las verdaderas intenciones que tienen esos dos hacia nosotras?**

**- Por supuesto que lo he leído...** – Le respondió al mismo tiempo que soltaba una carcajada. Haciendo que la rubia hiciera un mohín en su rostro en señal de molestia. **– Hasta también sé que a estas bebidas el barman les hecho unas pastillas para drogarnos. O que... ¿A poco has olvidado el verdadero motivo por el que entramos a este lugar?.** – La rubia cerró sus ojos y soltando un bufido le respondió a lo que su compañera le preguntaba, asintiendo levemente su cabeza, dándole un sí como respuesta.

**- Mira querida.** – Le dijo de manera sonriente. **- Si no te "apetecen" este par de imbeciles, solo acompáñame por un momento, luego finges que vas al baño y así yo saldré con ellos de este lugar... Y bueno ya después tú te encargas de buscar tu alimento. ¡Además así terminaría de una vez por todas con estas malditas lacras, que lo único que saben hacer es engañar a las mujeres con su linda cara y después, aprovecharse de ellas para saciar sus malditos instintos carnales, comportándose como los animales que son! **– Esto ultimo Elisa lo dijo en tono de ira dejando ver sus ojos que son color marrón cambiándolos a negros. Candy se dio cuenta de esto y tratando de "cobrarse" lo que anteriormente la pelirroja le había hecho con respecto al actor, de manera sarcástica e imitando la misma sonrisa burlona de su compañera le pregunto: **- ¿Y de cuando acá te preocupan los mortales, que no hace un par de horas me habías dicho que no te importaba la vida de los humanos? Ahora resulta que tú, la despiadada y cruel mujer-vampiro Elisa Leegan se preocupa por lo que le pasen a los "homo-sapiens" como sueles llamarles.**

La joven pelirroja cerro sus orbes para después abrirlos mostrando nuevamente su marrones ojos, y con una sonrisa de medio lado y de manera ya un tanto tranquila habló haciéndole otra pregunta a la ojiverde:

**- ¿Qué ya olvidaste la forma en como llegue a convertirme en esto? **– Preguntaba mientras se veía de arriba abajo. **– Si no fuera por tu pronta intervención, aquellos malditos bastardos me habrían jodido toda la puta noche. De no ser por ti, yo hubiera muerto aquella vez.**

Para Candy era fácil indagar en la mente de su compañera, pudiendo sentir que en aquellas palabras, a pesar de que las habría dicho con toda la naturalidad del mundo, percibió que había cierto dolor en ellas, y apartando su mirar de los ojos de Elisa y de manera apenada le respondió:

**- Es la primera vez que dices que por mi culpa te hayas convertido en lo que actualmente eres.**

Ahora era el turno de la de ojos marrones de responderle a la rubia, y tomando su rostro para mirarla directamente a los ojos, tratando de que leyera lo que en su mente le estaba diciendo, mostrándole ahora si, una sonrisa sincera: **- **_**En ningún momento te estoy culpando de algo, simplemente no quisiera que jóvenes como alguna vez yo lo fui, sufrieran por lo que yo pase hace siglos, además.. Esta vida que me diste ha sido lo mejor que me haya pasado ¡Puedo ser libre! Ser y hacer lo que siempre he querido y es, la de tener toda la libertad que siendo una simple mortal no hubiera podido disfrutar.**_

Candy pudo captar lo que Elisa le había dicho con su mente, y dando un ligero asentamiento con su cabeza le agradeció de que no la culpara de haber sido ella la que la convirtió en lo que actualmente es y mandándole a través de su mente lo que desde un principio había planeado la pelirroja, una simple palabra: **- **_**Vamos...**_

Las chicas llegaron hasta la mesa donde el par de hombres de alrededor de unos treinta años las esperaban ya con copas en mano, Elisa como toda mujer seductora los saludo de manera muy "cariñosa" mientras que Candy, trataba de seguirle la corriente a su compañera, solo que no de la misma forma que ella, a decir verdad le daba asco la manera en como unos de ellos la miraba de forma lujuriosa, pudiendo leer que en la mente de aquellos humanos solo se materializaban imágenes en donde ellas yacían dormidas por la droga que le habían dado al barman para que se las pusiera en sus bebidas, mientras que las poseían una y otra vez, terminando varias veces dentro de sus cuerpos para después quitarles la vida.

Paso el tiempo y pronto las jóvenes estaban de lo mas ameno con el par de hombres, Elisa le envió una seña a la rubia de que ya era tiempo de retirarse, Candy la capto de inmediato y disculpándose con los "caballeros" se puso de pie para dirigirse al tocador. Solo que no contaban con que uno de ellos tenia la intención de seguir a la ojiverde ya que el plan de ellos era estar con las dos al mismo tiempo, pero al momento de comenzar a seguir a la rubia, el joven se detuvo en su andar y se regreso hacia su amigo y su acompañante.

Candy situada en aquel enorme pasillo donde estaban reunidas varias mujeres, observó como Elisa salía con ese par de hombre de aquel lugar, nuevamente se adentro en la mente de los mortales y vio lo que ellos tenían planeado hacerle a la pelirroja, se dio cuenta de que ambos sonreían maliciosamente, pero para su mala fortuna se llevarían una tremenda sorpresa, sobre todo considerando el peculiar estilo que tenía esta por cazar a sus presas.

Para no sentir la forma tan sádica en como Elisa terminaría con aquellos mortales, la rubia de cabellos ensortijados tenía la capacidad de bloquear sus pensamientos, y así lo hizo, y ahora tocaba el turno de ella de buscar lo que sería su alimento de esa noche.

Por otro lado Candy era mas "sensible" en cuestión de buscar su alimento, ella simplemente buscaba personas que prácticamente no quisieran vivir, aunque bueno, algunas veces hacia excepciones ya que se topaba con seres de todo tipo, violadores, asesinos o inclusive personas vagabundas.

Esa noche la ojiverde se alimento con la sangre de una joven que pensaba en el suicidio, después de que la rubia se presento con ella de manera tranquila, pudo sentir el enorme deseo de la chica de ya no querer pertenecer a este mundo, así que llevándosela a un callejón sumamente oscuro y desolado, Candy la libero de todo el peso que significaba ser mortal, sacio su sed de sangre dándole una muerte llena de paz y sin dolor.

Al terminar con la joven, Candy pudo apreciar que en el semblante de Flamy, como se había presentado la chica, se había dibujado una sonrisa en su rostro. La dejo recostada sobre el asfalto de aquel callejón y se alejo de inmediato ya que pudo sentir la presencia de mortales que se acercaban.

La rubia recordó que en sus primeros años le había costado mucho trabajo madurar, la manera en como conseguía sus presas, después de todo, apenas tenía veintitrés años mortales cuando la convirtieron, y pronto se vio obligada a vivir cosas que ni siquiera imaginó alguna vez.

Candy se alejó de aquel poblado ya que se sentía fatigada por la concurrencia de la gente, observó su fino reloj de pulsera y vio que pasaban las dos y media de la madrugada, mentalmente busco a Elisa dándose cuenta que su amiga se encontraba platicando muy amenamente con un grupo de chicas en un lugar mas bohémico, como ya era su costumbre se quedaría un rato, solía hacer eso para conocer mas la vida de los humanos, explicarse sobre los cambios que el mundo había sufrido desde que ambas fueran alguna vez mortales.

La ojiverde no pudo evitar la necesidad que le gritaba desde su interior las enormes ganas de dirigirse hacia la casa donde vivía ese ser de hermosos rasgos y fuerte carácter. Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió hacia aquel lugar, hasta que por fin se adentro en su habitación sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido, ocultándose en la oscuridad, le miraba descansar desde que era un niño, lo amaba desde entonces, y eso no era motivo para sentirse mal, Candy sonreía al verlo dormir tan placidamente en su enorme cama, por un momento sintió el impulso de acercársele y así lo hizo, obviamente tomando todas las debidas precauciones ya que no quería ser descubierta, y de esta manera, con su mano fría y pálida comenzó a acariciar las enormes hebras castañas retirándolas de la frente del joven, la ojiverde aún no se explicaba como era posible para ella amarlo, si se suponía no debía sentir mas allá del placer que la sangre de su victima le proporcionara al correr por sus venas. Pero al estar frente a Terry, toda esa explicación, simplemente pasaba a segundo termino.

¿Acaso tendría razón Elisa sobre acercársele como cualquier humano? ¿Y si por alguna razón se viera descubierta y tendría que tomar aquella simple medida que hacía cuando un humano descubría su identidad? ¿Sería capaz ella de quitarle la vida a su Terry?

Muchos años atrás cuando Terry era apenas un niño, logro adentrarse a su habitación, por un momento se distrajo y fue entonces que el pequeño se despertó, por unos segundo el niño vio el rostro de ella, pero en vez de gritar y pedir ayuda a su madre, simplemente Terry se le quedo observándola, Candy pudo sentir que el pequeño no sentía miedo ante ella, y como todo niño curioso, con su pequeña manita acaricio el frío y pálido rostro de la rubia y haciéndole una pregunta que dejo boquiabierta a la chica: **- ¿Eres un ángel?**

Candy simplemente le mostró una tierna sonrisa al pequeño niño y cuando estaba apunto de responderle sintió que venía acercándose la madre de Terry, desapareciendo de inmediato dejando a un niñito confundido por su extraña manera de irse. Ya afuera, la ojiverde veía y escuchaba como el pequeño relataba a su madre lo que había visto, la mujer solo sonreía al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a su hijo, pero pudo notar un semblante de preocupación en los ojos de la joven madre, mismos que años después la llevo a tomar aquella dura decisión de abandonarlo.

Desde ese día Candy decidió que eso no debía volver a repetirse y tuvo que ser mas cuidadosa en ese aspecto, pero jamás se alejo, iba y venía por unos meses en los que viajaba ya sea sola o con Elisa para conocer varios lugares y mas que nada para poder cazar sin dejar rastro de sospecha estacionario sobre sus victimas.

Regresando al presente, en donde ya había terminado de acariciar el cabello de actor, se dirigió para salir de la habitación, ya afuera y continuando su mirar desde una ventana, se daba cuenta de que estaba inquieto en sus sueños, habían pasado horas desde que lo vio paseando al lado de Elisa y no pudo evitar la sensación de molestia y rabia que sintió al verlos juntos... ¿Acaso estaba experimentando aquello que vulgarmente los humanos llaman celos?

De ninguna manera eso podía pasar, hecho culpaba a algún retorcido o bizarro pensamiento de los que comúnmente le explicaba su compañera, esos que llaman "_derecho de propiedad" _ya que llevaba diecisiete años siguiéndolo, lo miraba desde que tenia tres años de edad, y bueno aunque aun seguía siendo muy joven, había muchas cosas por las que tenia que pasar, y por supuesto ella las viviría a su lado, costara lo que costara, estaría ahí siempre para cuidarlo.

Solo había una cosa en la que su mente se repetía constantemente. ¿Estaría preparada para verlo morir en cualquier momento? ¿O sería capaz de intervenir justo como sucedió cuando a ella...

No, no... debía ni quería pensar en la hora en que Terry tendría que morir, sabía que como a cualquiera de su especie, tarde o temprano le sucedería, como anteriormente se lo había comentado Elisa, y era algo muy cierto a pesar de todas las idioteces, como así solía llamarle cuando su compañera sacaba su lado filosofo.

"- _**Son vulnerables y lo sabes... Delicados por naturaleza y su destino inevitablemente es: MORIR...**_

Echo un vistazo y vio que nuevamente dormía placidamente, se acerco de nueva cuenta a su lado pero no para acariciarle su cabello, simplemente quería adentrarse en sus pensamientos para saber que era lo que lo ponía inquieto, y así lo hizo, pero lo que vio fue algo ya visto anteriormente, algo que ella ni siquiera intento ni quiso evitar.

Se trataba de la noche en que su madre lo había abandonado, el pequeño corría un sendero largo y oscuro gritando el porque lo había dejado, a lo lejos la imagen de una hermosa mujer de cabellos lacios y rubios, del mismo color de ojos, al igual que sus bellos labios tan parecidos al joven, poco a poco se desvanecía, dejando a un pequeño niño tirado en el suelo, llorando y suplicando que no lo dejara solo

... Después de aquella noche, Candy no volvió a alejarse por mucho tiempo, supo que Terry había quedado bajo la tutela de su abuelo paterno, el duque de Grandchester, pero cuando el joven había cumplido la mayoría de edad, su abuelo lo desheredó del titulo de nobleza al darse cuenta de las aspiraciones teatrales que tenía en mente, dando por terminado toda relación y él yéndose a vivir nuevamente a aquel departamento que compartía con su madre.

Para Candy, el castaño era el que le había robado lo que pensó que había muerto junto a su antigua vida... Y era simplemente su corazón.

Una vez mas, pudo observar como el joven se volvía a remover inquieto entre las cobijas, de nuevo volvía a soñar con el abandono de su madre. ¿Acaso seria el momento ideal para presentarse ante él?

No... De hacerlo no sería como cualquier humano, primeramente porque

Terry se preguntaría como diablos le había hecho para entrar a su casa, así que mejor desecho ese pensamiento y opto mejor por mover un poco la cama del castaño para despertarlo, ella se oculto entre las sombras, el joven de inmediato se sentó a la orilla de su lecho, agitado y sudoroso, a pesar del fuerte frío que se sentía afuera.

Después de normalizar su respiración, el chico de ojos verdeazules se puso de pie, Candy admiro que solamente llevaba puesto el pantalón de la pijama, sus cabellos que estaban revueltos al contacto con la almohada caían sobre sus hombros, su abdomen marcado por el constante ejercicio al que siempre le veía someterse, varias veces se preguntaba si Terry no era una especie de ser sobrenatural, ya que su perfecta y presencia figura era sin duda un enorme placer a la vista.

Decidida en seguir ocultándose entre las sombras y para no irrumpir en la vida del actor y a una hora del amanecer, la rubia dio un ultimo vistazo al chico que ahora tomaba café sentado en un sofá, simplemente desapareció, y observando su mano fría con la que había acariciado el cabello del joven se pregunto si existía la posibilidad de salvarle de esa oscuridad que poco a poco le comía el corazón y los pensamientos...

- **Tal vez si a habría.** – Pensó para si misma.

**-¦- -¦- **-¦- **CYT** **-¦- -¦- **-¦-

**- Terry... Qué bien nos esta quedando la obra. ¿No crees? ¿Pero dime cómo has estado? –** Dijo la chica que lo había alcanzado, mientras él caminaba apresurando el paso intentando alejarse de ella, quien indudablemente ella no entendía las indirectas ya que apresuraba el paso al igual que él.

Le miró de reojo, ella poso sus celestes orbes sobre él, y su respuesta fue simple y seca, como siempre lo era.

**- Bien...** – Contesto a la pregunta, importándole muy poco los modales y la cortesía, la miro de lleno y agregó: - Llevo prisa, si no te importa quiero estar solo... – El castaño nuevamente apresuró el paso dejándola perpleja y atrás.

Metió sus manos en las bolsas frontales de su pantalón y erguido como era su costumbre apresuro el paso mas rápido de lo normal, el castaño sintió una presencia tras de él, rodeo sus ojos hacia arriba pensando que tal vez sería su boba compañera de teatro: Susana Marlowe, siguiendo tras de él, esperando una conversación normal a su lado. Pero no siquiera se dio a la tarea de voltear hacia atrás y sintiendo nuevamente esa misma presencia continuo con su paso hasta llegar a aquel bar que acostumbraba ir cuando terminaban los ensayos de la obra teatral.

Después de un rato y tomar un par de tragos, salió del lugar y comenzó su andar de camino hacia su casa, considerando que vivía muy cerca de ahí, no vio inconveniente en llegar caminando a su casa, miro su reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya se le había hecho tarde para ir al club hípico donde tres días a la semana iba a entrenar su deporte favorito: la equitación.

Tras continuar su caminar para llegar a la casa donde antes vivía con su madre, volvió a sentir una presencia tras de él, pero esta vez su sentido de auto defensa le intuyó que a lo mejor se tratase de alguien que quisiera asaltarle ya que se habrían dado cuenta de quien era, pero esta vez estarían muy equivocados al pensar que él sería una presa fácil.

Sin pensarlo siquiera se giro para encarar quien fuese, y confundido se dio cuenta de que estaba solo, miro a los alrededores y noto que no había nadie, ni siquiera cualquier persona extraña que anduviera cerca de ahí.

**- ¡Estupideces, Grandchester!** – Girando para continuar su camino, chocando al instante con alguien de frente a él, quien lo derribo al contacto con su cuerpo, como si hubiera chocado con un muro.

**- ¡Pero que mierda!** – Masculló molesto al verse tirado en el suelo.

**- ¡Lo siento, pensé que me habías escuchado llegar!** – Dijo Elisa recién llegada y sonriendo tal falsamente como había aprendido a lo largo de sus muchos años, y que a pesar del tiempo todavía no dominaba tan bien**. - ¿Te ayudo?** – Completó, extendiéndole una mano al actor quien la miraba sorprendido desde el suelo, ya que se le hizo muy extraño como una simple chica delgada tuviera semejante fuerza como para derribarlo.

**- Hmm...** – Entrecerró sus ojos gruñendo por lo bajo, aceptando de mala gana la mano ofrecida, ya que para su orgullo se le hacía lo mas estúpido que una mujer fuera la que lo ayudara a levantarse y mas haber sido derribado por ella.

Cuando Terry tomo la mano de la chica pelirroja, este abrió sus ojos mas de lo normal, ya que Elisa estaba tan fría, pareciera que acababa de salir de un congelador, el castaño se preguntaba que rayos tenía esta chica que tanto le inquietaba.

**- Hace una noche muy fría... ¿No te parece?** – Y pronto y contra su voluntad se vio haciendo platica de la manera mas estúpida y pronta posible para no ser descubierta ya que se dio cuenta de la reacción del actor cuando hizo contacto con su mano.

"- _**Sigo sin poder leer tus pensamientos... Sin temor a equivocarme, aseguraría que es Candy quien me bloquea tu mente ¿Qué guarda ahí? ¿Temerá acaso que encuentre su punto débil en este chico?"**_

**- ¿Vas a tu casa?** – Preguntó cuando el joven estaba sacudiéndose su atuendo retirando algún resto de tierra.

**- Así es...**

**- ¿Puedo acompañarte?** – Indagó siguiendo al castaño quien ya había comenzado a caminar.

**- Conozco bien** **el camino... Gracias. **– Contesto ácido. Pero Elisa no se daría por vencida, e importándole poco continuo junto a Terry como si no hubiera mencionado tal cosa.

"- _**Lo tengo"**_ – Pensó la pelirroja, cerrando sus ojos por un momento, sin detener su paso, conciente de que quizás lo que haría le traería problemas con la rubia, pero sabía de sobra que como era Candy le perdonaría fácilmente sus deslices, considerando que era la única compañía que en realidad había tenido a lo largo de tantos años y además que eran grandes amigas, ya que solo intentaba hacerle un favor.

... Muy a su manera, claro esta...

En el camino se toparon con la figura de la rubia, que estaba recargada en la pared, vestida en color negro, con un pantalón , un suéter entallado a su cuerpo que le hacia resaltar sus bellas curvas, botas altas del mismo color, siendo cubierta con un largo abrigo que estaba abotonado solo hasta la mitad, su cabello largo lo traía suelto, haciéndola ver irresistiblemente bella.

Candy se irguió al verlos venir, Terry se detuvo al sentir aquellos ojos verdes sobre él y después sobre Elisa... Preguntándose ¿Quién era esa chica?

**- ¡Ah Candy, que bueno verte por aquí! Dime querida... ¿Sucede algo malo?**

La ojiverde permanecía en silencio, mirándola con extrañeza, al menos para el castaño esto se le hacía de lo mas extraño, pero para Elisa no, ya que fingía no recibir ningún reclamo a través de puros pensamientos que personas como Terry no podían escuchar.

- "_**¿Por qué me enviaste esa imagen? ¿Qué pretendías haciéndome creer que Terry estaba muriendo?"**_

- "_**Vamos amiga no seas gruñona... ¡Le tienes frente a ti, mirándote como su fueras un raro espécimen! ¿Por qué darle esa mala impresión? Recuerda querida Candice que la primera impresión jamás se olvida."**_

Candy aspiro profundamente y luego camino a paso lento directamente hacia ellos, Terry se sorprendió así mismo queriendo retroceder, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso era temor al estar en frente de ese par de mujeres? De manera directa desecho ese pensamiento, total, como era posible que huyera ya que él sin duda era mucho mas fuerte que ellas, bueno al menos eso creyó.

¿Pero porque le perturbaba al presencia de esas dos?

La rubia por su lado, se detuvo al leer en el pensamiento ajeno, aquel miedo. ¿Por qué Terry le temía a ella? Y algo en esa perspectiva le hizo sentirse ofendida. Además el actor había pasado del ingenuo temor a la hostil indiferencia hacia su persona... Estaba totalmente desubicada ante todo aquello, en realidad no entendía para nada el comportamiento del humano que estaba frente a ella.

**- ¡Pero que mal educada soy, Terruce ella es Candy, mi mejor amiga desde hace cientos de años! **– Bromeó con la verdad sabiendo que el actor no le creería, pero recibiendo una mirada inquisidora por parte de la rubia, a quien no le había hecho mucha gracia la manera en como Elisa los había presentado.

**- ¡Pero salúdense como personas comunes! Vamos Terruce, Candy no muerde. ¿Cierto amiga? **– Dijo viéndolos a ambos y sonriendo de manera irónica.

**- Mucho gusto. **– Saludó frío y cortésmente, para luego comenzar su camino dejando a una Candy desconcertada por la manera tan ácida en como la saludo.

Terry se despidió de la pelirroja y pasando del lado de la rubia e ignorándola con terrible facilidad. Candy herida ante ese rechazo, le tomó del antebrazo y lo miró, Terry se sorprendió de la manera en como la recién conocida lo sostenía ya que se le hizo de lo mas raro la fuerza que demostraba Candy con aquel simple agarre, pero eso no le prohibió mostrar su fiera mirada zafiro en las orbes esmeraldas de la chica.

¿Por qué Terry era mas hostil con ella que con las demás personas?

¿Qué era lo que le sucedía?

El castaño se soltó sin siquiera mostrarse remotamente amigable o amable con la joven, entrecerró sus ojos un poco y mirando de frente con prepotencia, continuó su antiguo camino.

Candy se quedo mirando al frente por unos segundos sin pensar en nada, con su mente en blanco, sin poder creer lo que recientemente había sucedido, ni siquiera Terry le había dado tiempo de hablar y este ya le había tomado a mal. Además en su ultima mirada había visto un pensamiento que no le agradó del todo bien, a primera impresión ya le había caído mal, y como se lo dijo Elisa anteriormente _"la primera impresión jamás se olvida"_

**- No parece interesarle mucho conocerte, ni siquiera tu amistad o compañía**. – Menciono Elisa lo ya obvio, haciendo gala de sus sarcásticos comentarios fuera de tono.

La rubia guardo silencio por unos minutos, para después mirar con seriedad a su compañera.

**- No entiendo porque lo hiciste, ¿Qué ganabas tú con presentármelo? ¿Qué no te basta con que solo lo vea en silencio como lo he hecho durante todos estos años? ¡Sabes Elisa... Así estaba bien, así quería seguir, no me importaba pasarme todos los años que le quedan de vida mirándolo solo de lejos! **

**- ¿Por qué interfieres en los pensamientos de Terruce? **– Le pregunto ignorando lo que le acababa de decir la ojiverde.

**- ¿Para que quieres saber lo que piensa? **– Le contestó alzando la voz de sentirse frustrada al no tener respuesta a lo que anteriormente le había preguntado a la pelirroja.

- "**¿Por qué?"** – Se pregunto sabiendo que Candy la seguía escuchando, pero ignorándola se marcho, dejando a la rubia quien al ver que su compañera se alejaba, inmediatamente se fue para alcanzar al castaño.

**- ¡Terry espera!** – Le gritó tratando de llamar su atención, a lo que el actor le ignoro por completo, por lo que la joven se planto frente a él.

**- ¡Es grosero de tu parte dejar a alguien con la palabra en la boca, y más si se trata de una dama!**

**- Perdone usted mi lady...** – Dijo de manera sarcástica y en tono de burla haciendo una reverencia ante la chica. – **No me dio la gana y mucho menos me interesa entablar una conversación contigo.** – Se movió para continuar con su andar a lo que la ojiverde también lo hizo quedando nuevamente frente a él.

**- ¡En verdad Terry! ¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo? **

El actor frunció el ceño, la verdad no sabía del porque de la insistencia de la joven y hasta donde quería llegar.

**- ¡Te invito a salir! **

**- ¡¿Qué? **– Preguntó asombrado el ingles, al ver la forma tan directa y rápida la proposición de la ojiverde.

**- ¡Me gustas eso es lo que sucede, por eso Elisa quería presentarnos!**

**- ¿Hacia donde quieres llegar? **– Preguntó incrédulo, tratando de indagar en los pensamientos de la joven.

**- Bueno... lo que pasa es que me gustaste mucho desde la otra noche que te vimos actuar.** – Contestó dando signos de vergüenza, tratando de que con esa actitud Terry la aceptara.

**- No creo que sea buena idea...** – Respondió de la misma actitud con la que se había alejado cuando la conoció, retirándose para seguir su camino hacia su casa.

**- ¡Vamos! Prometo no morderte...** – Le insistió nuevamente poniéndose frente a él, pero esta vez mostrándole una bella sonrisa.

El actor soltando el aire de manera calmada y con una de sus manos retiró de su frente un mechón de sus cabellos, miro directamente a los ojos a la rubia, dejándole ver que había ganado, Candy por su parte sintió que había logrado su propósito soltó el aire y cuando estaba a punto de hablar, el joven la tomo fuertemente del brazo para aprisionarla contra la pared, mirándola con furia.

**- ¿Qué es lo que tú y tu amiga pretenden? ¿Acaso quieren llevarme a un lujoso restaurante? Donde claro, nos vean juntos y así llamar a la prensa para hacerse publicidad de cómo dos hermosas chicas conquistaron al actor de moda de teatro y salir mañana en primera plana en los diarios de la ciudad.**

**- Mejor... ¿Por qué no lo hacemos de una sola vez?** – De pronto Terry quiso apoderarse de los labios de la rubia, a lo que Candy siendo mas fuerte que él, lo empujó de tal manera que el chico saliera disparado, quedando a más de dos metros de donde estaba, la ojiverde solo lo miraba.

**- ¡Perdóname... Por favor!** – Fue la disculpa de la chica hacia el castaño quien continuaba en el suelo, observándola sorpresivamente mientras que ella corría a toda velocidad adentrándose a un oscuro callejón.

Terry inmediatamente se puso de pie, dándose cuenta de que había entrado a lugar peligroso para ella y cuando quiso alcanzarla ya la chica misteriosamente había desaparecido.

**CONTINUARA...**

**: : : OTRA HISTORIA PUBLICADA EN MI ANTIGUA CUENTA MEDIAS TAROT... EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SERA PUBLICADO EL SIGUIENTE JUEVES... LES MANDO BESOS Y ABRAZOS SU AMIGA ANA LILIAN PANTI.. **


	2. Capitulo II

****NOTAS**** _Los textos entre comillas en negrita y cursivas son pensamientos de los personajes._

_Los textos en negrita son diálogos de los personajes, y lo demás de manera normal es narrativa de la historia._

_Este escrito esta basado en el fan fic __**PASIÓN (SASUXNARU)**__ de una excelente escritora y buena amiga __**ZHENA HIK**__ me lo prestó para hacer una pequeña adaptación, y agradeciendo sus atenciones hacia mi persona le dedico esta locura... Querida __**Grecia,**__ muchas gracias por darme la oportunidad de hacer esto, espero que sea de tu agrado._

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen sino al par de viejas bofas que son Mitsuko e Igarashi (o creo que así se escribe) total no vale la pena mencionarlas ya que hicieron un asco de final...

**Este capitulo esta dedicado de manera especial a una niña que pudo salir adelante, se trata de MARLENE mejor conocida en el Candy Mundo por CHESIRE... autora de varios fics de Candy como mi favorito UN DIA A LA VEZ... Querida amiga deseo de todo corazón que comiences una nueva vida, que ya sabes que hay mucha gente que te estima y aprecia y queremos verte 100% súper-mega bien... Cuídate mucho y que Dios te Bendiga siempre. **

**DARK GIFT**

**Autora: Medias Tarot**

**Capitulo II**

**¡Perdóname... Por favor!** – Fue la disculpa de la chica hacia el castaño, quien continuaba en el suelo, observándola sorpresivamente, mientras que ella corría a toda velocidad adentrándose a un oscuro callejón.

Terry inmediatamente se puso de pie, dándose cuenta de que había entrado a un lugar peligroso para ella, y cuando quiso alcanzarla ya la chica misteriosamente había desaparecido.

**Desapareció...** – Fue la palabra escueta que pudo salir de sus labios al no verla por ninguno de los rincones de aquel oscuro lugar.

**-¦- -¦- -¦- CYT -¦- -¦- -¦-**

Pasaba el tiempo, siendo varios meses desde aquel primer encuentro entre Candy y Terry, el actor seguía trabajando en la obra que ya tenía tiempo de estar presentándose con éxito, su actitud había cambiado un poco, se le veía mas sociable, de vez en cuando salía con sus compañeros de tablas a alguna cena o bar después de la función.

Una noche cuando se despedía del grupo de amigos que salían de uno de los bares donde habían pasado una velada amena, Susana, aquella rubia de cabellos lacios y ojos azules, le pidió al joven Grandchester que la acompañara a su casa, el castaño haciendo gala de su porte de caballero ingles aceptó, ya que era algo tarde de que una chica anduviera sola por las frías calles de Londres.

Desde las sombras Candy seguía a la pareja, sintiendo unas enormes ganas de querer terminar de una vez por todas con aquella chica que caminaba del brazo del actor, Terry tenia la sensación de que algo o alguien los venía siguiendo, y sin poner atención a lo que su acompañante le iba diciendo, opto por apresurar el paso, no por tener miedo ante aquella presencia, sino porque en esta ocasión venía con Susana y no quería que ella se viera involucrada y pudieran hacerle daño.

**¿Qué pasa Terry? ¿Por qué caminas tan deprisa? **– Pregunto asombrada la joven.

**Quiero que lleguemos pronto... eso es todo. **– Contesto de manera serena ya que no quería poner nerviosa a Susana.

En eso Susana tuvo la idea de invitar a Terry a pasar a su departamento, lo invitaría a tomar una taza de té para mitigar el frío, hacer mas intima la velada frente al calor de la chimenea, y si las cosas se fueran dando poco a poco, quien quite y podrían pasar la noche juntos... Mientras imaginaba lo que sería si Terry aceptaba pasar a su departamento y lo que según ella planeaba.

Desde un punto no lejano de donde el par de actores caminaban, aquella chica rubia de cabellos ensortijados mantenía su mirada con odio y rencor hacia Susana ya que ella si pudo leer los pensamientos de la actriz y ver las cosas que la muy cínica se materializaba en su mente las imágenes de ella y Terry haciendo el amor en cualquier rincón de su departamento.

**Muy bien Susana, hemos llegado.** – Decía el castaño mientras la ojiazul fingía que buscaba sus llaves para abrir la puerta del edificio, haciendo como que no las encontraba.

**Ayy, Terry que pena... pero es que no puedo encontrar mis llaves. **– Decía la joven mostrando sus dotes de actriz ya que obviamente si tría consigo las llaves.

El castaño se dio cuenta de las intenciones que su compañera planeaba y de manera serena y decidida se encamino hacia las escaleras que daban a la entrada del edificio para tocar el timbre.

**¡No, Terry!... ¿Qué haces? Vas a despertar a todo el mundo...** – Preguntaba asombrada la joven al ver que el ingles volvía a tocar el timbre, esperando a que alguien hablara por el intercomunicador.

**Es para que no pases frío... Además tengo la sensación de que alguien nos venía siguiendo, así que lo mejor será... **– En ese instante el actor se giro para quedar de frente de la ojiazul, encarándola y mostrándole una mirada mas gélida que aquella noche, le habló.

**¡Que saques las malditas llaves de tu bolso y abras de una buena vez, ya que quiero largarme de aquí!**

Susana reacciono totalmente desconcertada porque Terry se dio cuenta de su "juego", y sintiendo la peor de las vergüenzas, y mostrando su cara de niña cursi y bobalicona, se encamino a la puerta del edificio, saco las llaves del bolso de su abrigo donde las había escondido, las metió en el cerrojo y abrió la puerta. Antes de entrar solo pudo susurrarle al castaño un "lo siento", el ingles solo se limitó a decirle secamente "buenas noches" retirándose inmediatamente del lugar, sin voltear a ver siquiera a que ella entrara.

Acomodándose las solapas de su abrigo y sacando de entre sus bolsillos un cigarrillo, lo encendió para poder mitigar aunque sea un poco el frío que se sentía esa noche, el joven Grandchester fijó su mirar en los copos de nieve que comenzaban a caer, no se que impulso le dio que extendió su mano derecha para atrapar unos cuantos, y así contemplándolos, de manera queda, se le vino a la mente el rostro de aquella joven rubia de rostro tal blanco y pálido como la nieve, y mirada verde esmeralda, se preguntaba que habría sido de ella después de aquella noche en que quiso robarle un beso y que por extrañas circunstancias que hasta la fecha no comprendía, ¿De donde había sacado tanta fuerza como para empujarlo abruptamente?

**Candy... **– Fue la única palabra que salió de sus labios, no sin antes disimular una media sonrisa, para continuar disfrutando del sabor a tabaco que le producía su cigarrillo y seguir su caminar hacia su casa.

Muy cerca de él, Candy lo veía, de su rostro se asomo una sonrisa al ver que Terry se acordaba de ella ya que desde aquel incidente la chica no había hecho acto de presencia, lo siguió durante todo el trayecto, mientras observaba al actor, se le vino a la mente aquella charla que había tenido con Elisa después de su "huía" con Terry.

******* FLASH BACK ********

**¡Vaya, vaya, vaya... Por lo que veo en tu lindo rostro, me da a entender que las cosas no salieron como lo planee! **– Hablaba la pelirroja, usando su ya tan tradicional sarcasmo y tono de burla en sus palabras.

**¡Eres una maldita bastarda Elisa! Tal parece que te da gusto verme de esta manera...** – Le contestó sin siquiera mirarla. **– Además... ¿Cómo sabes que me fue mal? ¿Acaso te pusiste a leer mi mente? Pues déjame decirte querida amiga que cerré mi mente para así impedir que lo hicieras... **– Le dijo usando el mismo tono que su compañera, haciendo que Elisa soltará una carcajada al ver como Candy hacia intentos por querer imitarla.

**¿Estas completamente segura que cerraste tu mente para así impedir leerla?** – Pregunta la pelirroja mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los divanes de terciopelo en color azul rey, de aquella oscura habitación que solo era alumbrada por la luz de una costosa lámpara en aquella hermosa mansión.

**Por si no lo sabes querida... Creo que cerraste tu mente cinco minutos después de que salieras corriendo, justo cuando aventaste a tu "amado mortal"... Como comprenderás, pude sentir que no pudiste contener las ganas de querer alimentarte de su sangre... Oh, ¿Acaso te dio miedo al sentir sus cálidos labios tan cerca de ti?**

La rubia seguía sumida en sus recuerdos, ignorando por completo a su compañera. Obviamente sabía que todo lo que decía Elisa era verdad, primeramente tuvo la enorme necesidad de beber la sangre joven de Terry, y bueno, también tenía que ver mucho la segunda opción, de que le entro "pánico" al sentir el calor que emanaba el castaño. Para infortunio de la rubia, Elisa nuevamente había dado en el clavo, a pesar de que la pelirroja era mucho mas débil que ella en cuestiones vampíricas, ya sea en la edad, fuerza, o inclusive en los poderes, Elisa sin duda era la que mejor conocía a Candy, y eso lejos de alegrarle a la ojiverde la hacia rabiar ya que como siempre su compañera acaba por descubrir los sentimientos de la rubia.

**... Maldita sea la hora en que decidí que fueras mi compañera por todos estos años...** – Decía apretando su mandíbula por la enorme ira que sentía, mientras sus ojos cambiaban de verdes a aquellos terribles ojos rojos.

Elisa sonrió con una terrible autosuficiencia al escuchar lo que Candy le había dicho, mientras se enderezaba para quedar de frente a la ojiverde, echando hacia atrás el cabello que tenía recargado sobre uno de sus hombros.

**Vaya... Ahora si que te has pasado...** – Decía al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie **- ¿Hace cuanto que no maldecías el día en que decidimos ser compañeras?** – Preguntaba, llevándose su dedo índice a su boca para morderse la punta, ese gesto lo hacia cuando trataba de acordarse de algo**. – ¡Ahh ya sé!** – Chasqueó sus dedos en señal de triunfo** - ¡Fue hace como cincuenta años! ¡Uff si que ha pasado mucho tiempo!**

**Pero no te sientas mal...** – Le dijo de manera melosa mientras acariciaba el rizado cabello de Candy, cosa que la joven rechazo de inmediato retirando de mala gana la mano de la aludida **– Se que lo dices de dientes para afuera, porque las veces que he querido irme de tu lado, eres la primera en detenerme. **– Terminó su frase susurrándole lo ultimo muy cerca del rostro de la rubia.

En ese instante Candy volteó su rostro para quedar de frente de la pelirroja y usando un tono mas calmado le contesto: **- Pues si en esta ocasión has decidido **_**largarte**_**.** – Esta ultima palabra la arrastraba diciéndola con saña. **– Créeme Elisa que no haré nada para detenerte... Como ya te habrás dado cuenta, desde hace mucho encontré a alguien que valga la pena... **– Esto ultimo lo dijo reflejando un extraño brillo en sus verdes ojos.

**¿Te refieres al mortal mocoso engreído? Vaya, vaya... Sí que los sabes escoger amiga. **

**Pero bueno...** – La joven de ojos marrón se dio la vuelta para encaminarse a su "habitación" ya que faltaba una hora para que amaneciera, no sin antes rematar su dialogo hacía Candy. **– Cuando decidas confesarle lo que eres a ese "niño" y que él te acepte, claro esta... Y que lo conviertas en uno de nosotras, en ese instante querida Candy, me iré para siempre y** **no volverás a saber nada de mi. **

Nuevamente Elisa ganó esta conversación, pero en vez de hacer rabiar a la ojiverde con su ultimo comentario, simplemente la joven sintió una enorme tristeza al darse cuenta de que como iba a ser posible que ella le quitara la vida y le diera la eternidad al ser que mas amaba, ¿Acaso tendría ese derecho? Pero de solo pensar que Terry se diera cuenta de lo que es, y que la rechazará, eso simplemente sería el inicio de su autodestrucción. Ya que mil veces preferiría estar muerta, al ver en sus verde azules ojos un odio dirigido a ella.

Por primera vez desde hace muchos años, Candy sintió un dolor en el centro de su pecho... ¿Será que sus sentimientos mortales hayan regresado desde que empezó a amarlo? Llevándose su mano cerca de donde antes latía su corazón, lagrimas negras comenzaron a rodar por sus pálidas mejillas, incrédula a lo que estaba sintiendo, la rubia, con su otra mano libre, se toco su mejilla y pudo constatar que en verdad estaba llorando, por un breve instante se alegro... pero después, volvió a sentir esa opresión en su pecho de solo recordar lo que le había pasado con Terry en aquel primer encuentro y mas aún de lo que Elisa acababa de decirle, de ¿Cómo reaccionaría el actor, cuando se enterara de que Candy no era una simple mortal?

*******FIN DEL FLASH BACK ********

**-¦- -¦- **-¦- **CYT** **-¦- -¦- **-¦-

Su mente volvió a la realidad al darse cuenta de que Terry ya se había adelantado lo suficiente como para perderlo de vista, y fijando sus agudos sentidos pudo sentirlo a solo unas cuantas cuadras, la chica haciendo uso de su agilidad, se adelanto en cuestión de segundos siendo ella la primera en llegar a la calle donde quedaba la casa del actor.

Al dar la vuelta en la esquina, el castaño volvió a sentir aquel extraño aroma que ya desde hace varios años lo acompañaba siempre que estaba solo, pero no le desagradaba, al contrario, le gustaba deleitarse de ese delicioso aroma a rosas y jazmín. Al ir cada vez mas acercándose a su morada, pudo distinguir en aquella oscura calle la silueta de una persona, pero cual fue su sorpresa que al irse acercándose mas reconoció de quien se trataba... Y nuevamente como hace un rato, de sus comisuras solo salió una sola palabra...

**Candy... **

Y ahí estaba ella, recargada en aquella pared de la misma forma que esa noche, ¿Pero cuanto tiempo había pasado desde aquel encuentro? Había sido hace once meses, ya que esa ocasión el joven Grandchester acababa de cumplir sus veinte años, y hoy estaba a solo dos semanas de cumplir los veintiuno, algo que noto el castaño es que Candy no había cambiado en nada, su aspecto seguía siendo el mismo, a muy diferencia del suyo, él joven actor estaba mas alto, su cabello yacía mas largo de lo que anteriormente estaba y que decir de sus rasgos... se veían mucho mas maduros y sensuales.

La rubia fijo su mirar en los zafiros del joven, quien la miraba de una manera incrédula, preguntándose, ¿cómo era posible que justamente hace unos minutos se acababa de acordar de ella?

**Eres... Candy, ¿verdad? **– Fingió el actor no acordarse de la rubia, mientras se acercaba de manera pasiva hacia ella.

**Sí... soy Candice Andley.** – Respondió de manera amable, al mismo tiempo que extendía su mano para saludarlo.

Por un momento el actor dudo en devolverle el saludo a la joven, sin embargo opto por hacerlo ya que recordó que hace tiempo no había sido nada amable, y bueno a decir verdad, tenia la intuición de querer saber de ella.

Terry devolvió el gesto de la chica estrechando su mano con la de la ojiverde, pero nuevamente para su sorpresa volvió a sentir aquella misma sensación que sintió anteriormente con Elisa.

**También ella al igual que su amiga es muy fría, sin embargo... pude sentir algo mas, pero... ¿qué será? **– Pensaba mientras su mano era sujeta por la de Candy, quien no dejo pasar por lo alto el pensamiento del mortal, ya que había decidido aunque sea por esa noche leer sus pensamientos y saber que responderle.

**Si que ha pasado mucho tiempo, Terruce... **– Le contestó la chica al mismo tiempo que le mostraba una bella sonrisa, tratando de cortar sus pensamientos y evitar sospechas acerca de su origen.

**Casi un año... **– Le respondió de manera seria, mientras que su mirada recorría de arriba hacia abajo el cuerpo de la joven, queriendo encontrar algo, mas no sabía que.

**Sé que es algo tarde para decir esto, pero... Quisiera pedirte una disculpa por mi comportamiento aquella noche que nos conocimos. **

La rubia lo contemplaba con aquella calma, haciendo que el joven actor desviara su mirada, sin pasar desapercibido, las mejillas de Terry comenzaron a sonrojarse ante la ¿tierna? Mirada de la joven. Candy al darse cuenta de la situación por la que atravesaba el actor volvió a tomarlo de la mano, pero en esta ocasión se la llevo a la altura de su pecho y mostrándole nuevamente una hermosa sonrisa le respondió:

**No hay nada que tenga que perdonarte, a decir verdad yo fui la que se porto algo inmadura... Te soy sincera, lo que te dije esa vez si fue cierto: Me gustas, pero...** – Hizo una pauta para respirar hondo mientras le soltaba la mano al actor, quien la miraba de manera perpleja tratando de encontrarle algo en su verde mirada. **– No quisiera que te llevaras una mala impresión mía.**

Ambos jóvenes quedaron en silencio después de haber "limado asperezas" respecto a su primer encuentro, el ingles se sentía un poco incomodo ante la situación, preguntándose que como era posible que una chica que apenas era la segunda vez que la veía lo hiciera sentir ciertas emociones que hace mucho tiempo no sentía, o que nunca lo había experimentado y mas diciéndole así sin preámbulos que le gustaba.

Candy al darse cuenta de la situación tan inquieta del muchacho, decidió ser la primera en romper aquel silencio escogiendo bien las palabras que le diría, mas que nada para no perturbarlo, ya que conocía de sobra el fuerte carácter del actor.

**Bueno... Creo que es todo, será mejor que me vaya, ya es muy tarde y tal parece que va a arreciar la nevada.** – Dijo de manera inocente ya que por su habilidad conocía de sobra la respuesta del joven, mientras miraba los copos de nieve que caían de manera mas tupida.

Cuando la rubia estaba por darse la vuelta para iniciar su camino hacia su casa, el cuerpo de Terry reaccionó de forma inmediata y tomándola del antebrazo le habló de manera segura: **- Espera Candy... será mejor que entremos a mi departamento, no es seguro que andes sola a estas horas de la noche... Por favor, acepta tomar una taza de té.**

La ojiverde lo miro fingiendo sorpresa ante la invitación del castaño, y entrecerrando sus ojos le iba a responder, a lo que Terry no la dejó diciendo algo gracioso para que de esta forma Candy aceptara:

**No te preocupes... prometo no...**

**¿Morderme?** – Interrumpió la chica ante la mirada sorprendida del actor.

_**¿Cómo sabía que eso es lo que iba a decir?**_– Se pregunto internamente el castaño.

**¿Vamos? **– Terry le extendió el brazo caballerosamente, haciendo que la rubia se acercara algo tímida.

Llegaron al lobby del edificio, el actor saludo de forma amable al hombre que hacía su guardia nocturna, juntos y en silencio se adentraron al ascensor que los llevaría al quinto piso donde se encontraba el departamento del joven, algo inquietó a la rubia y era de que aquel elevador en la parte de atrás se podía reflejarse, pero como ella era un ser sobrenatural obviamente no había imagen suya, incomoda ante eso, trató de que el castaño no se diera cuenta, rompió el silencio haciéndole cualquier pregunta.

**¿Y hace mucho que vives aquí? **

**Desde que cumplí dieciocho años. **– Respondió

**¿Tú vive aquí en Londres? **

**Por ahora estoy viviendo como a quince minutos de aquí, vivo con Elisa, somos amigas desde hace mucho tiempo y estamos solo de paseo, ya que ella es amante del arte y quiso que la acompañara, somos irlandesas...** – Fue la respuesta que dio la joven.

**Pues deseo que tu amiga se impresione con la ciudad, Londres es muy bella y es poseedora de mucha cultura, aunque es muy antigua te sorprenderás que todo esta lleno de muchas cosas de antaño.**

_**El sorprendido serías tú, si supieras que yo he vivido mucho mas de lo que muestran los museos.**_– Pensó de manera divertida ante el ultimo comentario del joven.

Sin darse cuenta Candy seguía agarrada del brazo del castaño, todo lo contrario de Terry ya que al llegar a la puerta de su departamento se soltó del agarre de su acompañante para meter la llave en el cerrojo de la puerta, y antes de invitarla a pasar se quedo callado por un momento, Candy ante esto se puso en alerta y haciendo uso de su habilidad se adentro en la mente del chico, la joven sonrió de medio lado ante las palabras que le iba a decir y buscando la respuesta adecuada, espero a que Terry lanzara su ultimo comentario:

**¿Y que se supone que haremos adentro? **– El actor se atravesó para impedirle el paso a la rubia y sonriendo por aquella situación se acerco a la ojiverde, quien parado ante ella le miraba con fijeza.

**¿Trataras de seducirme o solo me robaras un beso?** – Preguntó una vez que estuvo a un paso de distancia de la chica, que sonreía de lado haciendo que ella diera un paso al frente, encargándose de terminar con la poca distancia que los tenía separados.

**- Si robarte solo un beso hubiera querido, ten por seguro que ya lo hubiera conseguido. **– Afirmo al mismo tiempo que levantaba su brazo para acariciar la cálida mejilla de Terry, quien una vez mas se sorprendió por lo fría que estaba aquella extremidad.

**Te siento demasiada confiada, Candice... **– Con su mano toco la que le rozaba el rostro y la bajó, pero al intentar soltarse, solo sintió la mano libre de la rubia rodearle hasta lograr que ambos cuerpos chocaran quedando a centímetros de sus rostros.

**¿Qué?... **

Candy estaba demasiado cerca de los labios de su objetivo, pero hubo algo que la detuvo, no estaba segura de que era, Terry por su parte no perdía contacto con las orbes esmeralda que le estrujaban desde una cercanía inquietante.

_**¿Qué le detuvo? **_– Se preguntó en su mente, siendo escuchado claramente por Candy quien estuvo a nada de contestarle, pero recordó que esa pequeña habilidad, no era de lo mas normal y quizás inquietaría un poco en contarle al mortal ahora... Pero en realidad, ¿Tenia que contarle a Terruce sobre lo que era? Sonrió ocultando su desconcierto y luego soltó al ingles.

**Te dije que sí eso fuera lo que quería, lo hubiera obtenido, ¿Ves que sencillo fue?**

**Pequeña entrometida...** – Murmuró el actor. Candy arrugo la frente en un gesto completamente humano, sorprendida de que el otro la llamara así.

Y tal como lo esperaba, esa noche Candy "conoció" el departamento del joven, observó lo limpio y bien ordenado que se encontraba, de paredes blancas, sillones de piel en color negro, alumbrado con un par de lámparas que con solo palpar las manos se encendían, en otro lugar de la pieza se encontraba un librero donde había en su mayoría obras de los mas famosos escritores, un pequeño comedor de solo cuatro sillas, sobre la chimenea había un afiche de la obra shakesperiana Romeo y Julieta, en donde ambos estaban abrazados. Resaltaban los nombres de los protagonistas, como Romeo el actor Terruce G. Grandchester y en el papel de la joven Capuleto: Susana Marlowe, esto ultimo hizo sentir a la rubia de cabellos ensortijados ¿celos?

Recordando lo ultimo que había pasado entre Terry y Susana, donde la actriz tenía todas las intenciones de seducir al ingles para después hacer el amor durante toda la noche, en su mente se materializaban los cuerpos sudorosos de ellos dos mientras se acariciaban y besaban, mientras que Terry la embestía de manera pasional, haciéndole sentir el mas exquisito de los placeres. De solo pensar esa loca idea los ojos de Candy cambiaron del verde esmeralda a aquel rojo sangre, tratando de controlarse apretaba sus puños, sintiendo la necesidad de salir inmediatamente de ahí y llegar hasta donde vivía esa insípida mortal, para que de una manera lenta y dolorosa quitarle la vida.

_**Ni se te ocurra volver a tener esos pensamientos maldita zorra... De una vez te lo advierto, Terry es mío... Y ni tú ni nadie me lo va a quitar.. **_

Pensaba para sus adentros mientras miraba con determinación el afiche de la obra, fijando su rojiza mirada en el rostro de la actriz. Cuando sintió la necesidad de salir de ahí y terminar de una vez por todas con la vida de Susana, Candy se sobresalto al sentir el tacto de la mano de Terry tocándole sobre su hombro, la rubia cambio su semblante asesino, mostrándole al acto la mejor de sus sonrisas.

**¿Cómo tomas el té, con crema o leche?** – Le preguntó el ingles al mismo tiempo que la giraba con su mano para quedar frente a ella.

Al ver la sensual mirada que le daba el ingles, la joven vampiro desvió su mirar hacia el piso, como tratando de encontrar en él la respuesta a la pregunta que le habían hecho, de manera nerviosa y jugando con las mangas de su suéter le contesto:

**Mmm... Me has de disculpar Terruce, pero a mi no me gusta el té. **

**Ah entiendo... ¿Apeteces otra cosa, vino, whisky o agua mineral? **– Le pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

**No, mejor siéntate aquí a mi lado y charlemos.** – Le respondió algo nerviosa ya que no quería que el mortal se diera cuenta que ella no bebía nada más que la sangre humana, haciendo a un lado su nerviosismo, instintivamente la mano de Candy se poso en la blanca y cálida mejilla del ingles, haciendo sentir a Terry una extraña corriente eléctrica, la joven al ver el semblante del castaño alejo su mano de su rostro, se fue a sentar en uno de los sillones de la sala y palpando a su lado izquierdo invitándolo a sentarse.

**Quisiera saber más de ti, como por ejemplo ¿Cómo te iniciaste en la actuación?**

Terry miró de manera extraña a la rubia y acomodándose un tanto alejado de la joven comenzó a relatar en pocas palabras su historial histriónico, cosa que Candy sabía perfectamente, pero poco a poco el ingles empezó a tener confianza y hablaba de manera más natural, inclusive hasta sonreía por los comentarios de la chica.

Así pasaba el tiempo, sin darse cuenta solo faltaban dos horas para que amaneciera, hasta que fue Candy que al mirar el reloj que estaba sobre la chimenea notó que ya pasaban de las cuatro de la madrugada.

Inmediatamente Candy se puso de pie y tomando su abrigo para ponérselo le habló al chico que la miraba algo incrédula por la pronta reacción de la joven.

**¡No puede ser, mira nada mas la hora ya es muy tarde!**

Terry al ver tan alarmada a la ojiverde se acerco hacia ella para tratar de calmarla y tomándola de los hombros le habló con un suave tono de voz.

**Tranquila Candy... Si te preocupa mucho el hecho de que andes sola a altas horas de la noche, yo personalmente te voy a llevar a tu casa, mi coche esta en el estacionamiento del edificio. O bueno si gustas puedes quedarte a pasar la noche aquí, tengo una habitación extra, y puedes irte mañana en la mañana, si quieres háblale a Elisa para que no se preocupe.**

La joven rubia se inquieto ante la ultima petición del castaño, y pensar que solo teniéndolo tan cerca tenia que suprimir las enormes ganas de poseerlo, beber su sangre, convertirlo en uno de ellos... _**– ¡Por favor Terry no me mires así! Sé de sobra que al ofrecerme la habitación que era de tu madre en ti no veo pensamientos de lujuria, tu mente es tan pura amor mío... Que no sé como me atrevo a espiarla.**_

**¿Pasa algo Candy? Te has quedado callada, dime ¿Te ofendí en algo?**

La joven hipnotizada por los hermosos zafiros del castaño, le esbozó una bella e inocente sonrisa, haciendo que en las mejillas de Terry se tornaran algo ruborizadas. Ante aquella reacción Candy ensancho más su sonrisa le respondió: **- Claro que no... nunca me ofendiste, pero creo que será en otra ocasión, será mejor que te quedes aquí, mas que nada debes de cuidarte para que no te resfríes, yo me iré en un taxi.**

Este ultimo comentario no le agrado en nada al actor, que sin pensarlo dos veces se alejo de la joven yéndose a parar cerca de entrada de su departamento, y llevándose sus manos para revolver sus hebras castañas en señal de molestia le hablo a la joven en tono de burla.

**¡Ah claro Candy y yo me voy a dormir tan tranquilamente a mi cama mientras te dejo ir, a que te expongas al peligro que hay allá afuera! **

El joven hizo una pauta para dirigirse hacia el pequeño mini-bar que tenía en uno de los rincones de la sala, se sirvió un poco de whisky y lo bebió de un solo sorbo, Candy solo lo observaba y pudo leer en su mente que realmente estaba preocupado por ella, esto alegro a la rubia quien no pudo evitar sonreírle a lo que Terry al ver su semblante le pregunto:

**¿Qué es eso tan gracioso que te ha hecho sonreír? ¿Acaso te burlas de mi?**

**¡No... en lo absoluto, nunca me burlaría de ti! **- La joven se puso su abrigo y cuando estaba por abrochar los botones sintió las fuertes manos del actor posarse sobre su prenda para ayudarla, a lo que la rubia inmediatamente se alejo de él ya que no sabía cuanto más iba soportar su cercanía.

**Será mejor que me pidas un taxi.** – Fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de sus labios.

**Esta bien... como tu digas. **– Fue la respuesta ácida del actor.

El castaño marco desde su intercomunicador hacia el lobby para decirle al vigilante que pidiera un taxi, en menos de diez minutos el hombre mayor llamo para decirle que el servicio ya había llegado. De manera serena Terry abrió la puerta para acompañarla al recibidor y ver que subiera al coche. Al ver el semblante algo extraño que le daba la ojiverde le habló de manera serena.

**Al menos dame la oportunidad de acompañarte a la entrada y ver que tomas el taxi.**

La ojiverde opto por complacerlo en esta ocasión ya que sabía de sobra el fuerte carácter del ingles y no quería hacerlo enojar, y mostrándole una mirada como diciéndole tu ganas, le respondió: **- Esta bien, te dejare que me acompañes hasta el lobby para que te quedes mas tranquilo.**

Nuevamente ambos se encaminaron hacia el elevador, y de nueva cuenta la inquietud de Candy se hizo presente ya que solo se reflejaba la imagen del actor.

Haciéndole cualquier tipo de conversación para que el joven no se diera cuenta, al fin llegaron al vestíbulo del edificio, despidiéndose de manera amable, y extendiéndole su mano para estrecharla en señal de despedida la rubia le habló de manera gustosa.

**Muchas gracias por la invitación, la verdad me la pase muy bien... Eres todo lo contrario a lo que Elisa decía de ti.**

**La gente habla muchas cosas sin conocer a las personas, pero eso a mi no me importa. **– Le contestó. **– Yo también me la he pasado muy bien contigo.** – En ese mismo instante Terry se acercó lo suficientemente de ella para susurrarle algo al oído, cosa que incomodo a Candy quien ante su cercanía le fue imposible reaccionar de manera inmediata**. – Quisiera que me dieras la oportunidad de poder seguir viéndote.**

La rubia asombrada ante al propuesta del actor, ya que desde que habían salido del departamento había decidido ya no leer sus pensamientos se alejo de su cercanía y mirándolo a sus orbes zafiro le preguntó**: - ¿Acaso deseas que nos sigamos viendo?**

El castaño sonriendo de manera muy sensual y acariciando la fría mejilla de la blonda le respondió: **- Por supuesto que quiero volver a salir contigo, la verdad no sé que has provocado en mi que me hace sentirme a gusto.**

**Esta bien... Te iré a buscar mañana a la salida del teatro.** – Le respondió de manera nerviosa, queriendo alejarse inmediatamente ya que el amanecer pronto llegaría.

**Mejor te invito a la función de mañana, como es una nueva puesta en escena las entradas de toda esta semana se han agotado... Así que toma**. – El joven saco de sus bolsillos una tarjeta con su nombre y se la entrego a la chica. **– Se la muestras al vigilante de la entrada del teatro y te dejara pasar, yo le daré ordenes de que cuando tu le muestres mi tarjeta y le digas tu nombre, inmediatamente te asignara un buen lugar.**

**Gracias Terry... Ahí estaré... **– La chica guardo la pequeña tarjetita que le había entregado el castaño y soltándose de su agarre para encaminarse a la puerta de salida, sintió una fuerte mirada, creyendo que era la de Terry lo miro para adentrarse nuevamente en sus pensamientos, pero se dio cuenta de que no era la de su mortal, sino la del hombre que vigilaba la entrada.

Salió del edificio y nuevamente se giro para ver por ultima vez a Terry, sin embargo no pudo evitar nuevamente posar sus verdes ojos en los del hombre, quien seguía mirándola de manera extraña.

_**Será que este hombre se ha dado cuenta de lo que soy... Si solo percibo de él miedo y confusión... Lo mejor será que este alerta, no debo confiarme de nada, no puedo poner en peligro mi relación con Terry...**_

Y con ese pensamiento la joven abordó el coche que la estaba esperando, el taxi comenzó su andar hasta que al doblar la esquina, Candy le ordeno al chofer que se detuviera, él joven obedeció al instante y al momento en que la joven bajo del vehículo el carro arrancó de manera inmediata, cosa que le pareció gracioso a la rubia ya que se dio cuenta que aquel mortal se encontraba en pánico al darse cuenta que en el espejo retrovisor no se reflejaba presencia alguna...

**... Ja... idiota, por un momento tuve la posibilidad de querer alimentarme de ti... Bueno... creo que por esta noche me iré a la "cama" sin cenar. Pero valió la pena... Al fin pude hablar contigo, y mañana... mañana será mejor... Amado Mío... **

Con este pensamiento la ojiverde se retiro del lugar dando un gran salto para dirigirse a su guarida a toda prisa, con suerte y encontraría a algún mortal del tipo del que ella busca para poder alimentarse, pero desgraciadamente, en todo el camino no encontró ni un alma, supuso que como era muy tarde las personas estaban descansando ya que solo faltaban alrededor de una hora para que el sol apareciera.

"_**He de confesar, que en algún punto en todos aquellos años pensé, que aquel día que él me conociera, que supiera de mí y aceptara mi existencia, ese día, acabaría este peso que llevo dentro cada que le miro, pero contrario a todo lo que pensé, aquella noche, fue cuando comenzó mi verdadero tormento, aquel de temerme a mi misma si me atrevía a probar sus labios... Y terminar bebiendo de ellos"**_

Al llegar a aquella lujosa mansión que era habitada por Elisa y Candy desde hace tiempo, la rubia entro al enorme y oscuro jardín de aquella vieja residencia que en ese momento carecía de toda flora, solo se apreciaba un enorme antiguo roble dando la apariencia mas tétrica. Por instinto logró sentir el aroma de la pelirroja, pero se dio cuenta de que esta no se encontraba sola, con ella se sentía la presencia de un mortal. Apretando su mandíbula en señal de enojo se conecto internamente con el pensamiento de su compañera:

**Estúpida Elisa... ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no traigas mortales a la casa?**

La pelirroja ignoró el reclamo de su amiga y esperando a que entrara por aquella puerta y continuara su "sermón" sobre las reglas de la casa, la sensual pelirroja se encontraba sentada en aquel cómodo sillón de piel, mientras que en sus torneadas y frías piernas acariciaba el cuerpo medio inconsciente de un hombre de unos treinta años, de complexión obesa, quien tenía una herida en la cabeza producto del golpe que le había dado minutos antes Elisa, de la cual sangraba considerablemente.

Candy al entrar a la sala observó aquella escena y al ver la sangre que brotaba de la sien del mortal de manera inmediata sus ojos dejaron de ser verdes para pasar a aquel color rojizo ya que como era obvio por el rato que había pasado con el actor se le había pasado la hora de alimentarse.

Tratando de calmarse ante tan "apetecible banquete" la blonda solo se limito a observar a su compañera quien la miraba de manera divertida con su ya característica sonrisa burlona.

**¿Por qué lo hiciste? **– Preguntó de forma molesta.

**Vaya... vaya, todavía que te hago un favor y así me lo pagas**. – Contesto mientras seguía acariciando ahora el rostro de aquel hombre**. – Por supuesto que todo este rato te la has pasado con Terry... Y claro querida Candice... Se te ha pasado alimentarte. Y bueno quise hacer mi "buena obra" y te traje esto...**

Candy seguía observando a Elisa, veía como esta ahora pasaba su lengua por la herida lamiendo la sangre de aquel hombre, queriendo tentarla para que ella acabara con él y bebiera su sangre. El humano se quejaba del dolor pudo ver con sus ojos semiabiertos el pálido rostro de la joven rubia, que no le demostraba miedo sino, mas bien compasión ya que no veía maldad alguna, y tratando de gritar, suplicarle para que lo salvara de los brazos de aquella extraña mujer que con engaños se lo había llevado a aquel lugar y una vez ahí cuando estaban a punto de tener relaciones en aquel sillón, Elisa le mostró su semblante vampirico, dándole un fuerte golpe que lo aventó hasta otra parte de aquella gran habitación, golpeándose con algún mueble para después perder la conciencia y despertar en la misma posición en la que se encontraba ahora. Su cuerpo adolorido sobre las frías extremidades de la pelirroja.

Candy ahondo en la mente del humano y vio con lujo de detalle todo lo que había pasado desde que Elisa llegó con él, sabía de sobra la manera tan "cruel" de cómo su compañera acababa con sus victimas.

**Sabes perfectamente que no me alimento de seres inocentes.** – Fue la ácida respuesta de la rubia hacia la pelirroja, mientras cerraba sus ojos para después abrirlos y mostrarlos nuevamente verdes. Y como queriendo terminar con el tema, nuevamente le habló: **- Deshazte de él, si vas a terminarlo hazlo de una vez, no quiero ver su cuerpo en la mansión. **– Termino su frase mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación.

**Creo que te falto ver lo demás...** – Respondió Elisa, aventado el cuerpo del hombre quien solo soltó un quejido de dolor queriendo incorporarse a lo que la chica no lo dejo, y mostrando sus feroces colmillos tomo con sus manos la cabellera del mortal, haciendo que Candy se girara nuevamente hacia ella al escuchar los quejidos del hombre:

**¡Este cerdo, hace mas o menos dos horas violó y mato a una niña de catorce años, vamos Candy... échale un vistazo y te darás cuenta de que este hijo de puta no merece vivir!**

La ojiverde sintió la enorme ira que emanaba su compañera y haciendo caso a su petición, se adentro en los pensamientos del hombre y constato de lo que le dijeron antes, Elisa al ver que Candy había terminado su "viaje" por la mente del mortal, lo soltó y volviendo a la normalidad se puso de pie y se acerco a la rubia para susurrarle al oído:

**Ves que no te estaban mintiendo... Ahora es tu decisión, **_**amiga. **_– Esto último lo dijo arrastrando la ultima palabra, haciendo que nuevamente los ojos de Candy se volvieran rojizos, Elisa solo sonrió al ver el semblante de la rubia, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla de su compañera al mismo tiempo que se despedía con su típica sonrisa y una ultima recomendación: **- Disfruta tu cena... Querida Candice... **– Dicho esto la pelirroja se retiro a su habitación a descansar.

De un solo movimiento, Candy llegó hasta el lugar donde estaba aquel adolorido mortal, tomándolo de la nuca acercó su pálido rostro hacia el cuello del hombre y con su otra mano libre tapó su boca para evitar que este gritara ya que por haber violado y matado a aquella inocente, ese repugnante humano merecía sufrir la muerte mas cruel que existía, mostrando nuevamente el rojo en sus ojos y dejando notar sus filoso colmillos, Candy se apodero del cuello de su "victima" y de manera rápida y precisa comenzó a succionar aquel liquido vital que poco a poco le llenaba el cuerpo.

En tal solo diez minutos la inmortal termino de beber la sangre del hombre y alejándose del cuerpo inerte y frío pasando su lengua por sus comisuras ya que escurrían de ellas pequeñas gotas, sus ojos volvieron a su color habitual, y dando una ultima mirada a aquel cuerpo solo se limito a decir antes de retirarse a su habitación: **- Cual sea el lugar a donde vayas, que ellos te perdonen por lo que hiciste... Maldito infeliz, y aun así... Me suplicabas de que no te matara ¡Púdrete maldito bastardo!**

**-¦- -¦- **-¦- **CYT** **-¦- -¦- **-¦-

Faltaban alrededor de veinte minutos para que diera inicio la función de las nueve de la noche, Candy vestida de manera muy elegante, luciendo un bello vestido de fina seda en color negro azulado, largo hasta los tobillos con canutillo, un escote bien pronunciado con corte V, se apreciaba que era de una marca bastante reconocida, la estilizada silueta de la rubia se apreciaban y mas de uno admiraban aquella misteriosa belleza. Sus zapatos de ligero tacón y su cabello lo llevaba recogido en una coleta alta, donde sus rizos caían como una cascada sobre su espalda descubierta, para evitar las habladurías de los mortales, la joven ojiverde traía consigo una estola de piel negro para según cubrirse del frío, algo que ella no sentía.

Amablemente entregó al acomodador la tarjeta que una noche antes le había dado Terry para que la dejaran pasar, el hombre observó el pequeño cartoncillo y amablemente dirigió a la rubia al lugar que Terry le había asignado, Candy se sorprendió al ver que a donde la guiaban era a uno de los palcos principales, agradeciendo las atenciones del guardia la rubia tomo asiento dándose cuenta de que desde esa vista apreciaría mejor la actuación del castaño, y no desde aquella oscura esquina como solía hacerlo desde hace varios meses.

Cuando se apagaron las luces del recinto para dar comienzo a la función Terry fijo su mirada en aquel palco donde estaba su invitada especial, y al verla ahí luciendo radiantemente irresistible dibujo en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa y con el pensamiento el joven le dedicaría solamente a ella su actuación de esa noche, a lo que la bella rubia le respondió de la misma manera.

Susana noto el semblante de su compañero y buscando con su mirada lo que lo hacia sonreír pudo dar con la joven espectadora en aquel palco, sintiéndose celosa de tener la atención de Terry le envió una mirada de desagrado a lo que Candy solo la ignoró, conteniéndose las enormes ganas de querer matarla en ese instante.

Y así dio inicio el primer acto de la obra Romeo y Julieta. Candy observaba con lujo de detalle la actuación del chico de ojos zafiro, podía ver la majestuosidad con la que se desenvolvía en el escenario. No era la primera vez que lo veía actuar, pero sintió que esta ocasión el castaño ejercía su papel de manera especial, la joven sonrió al detectar mediante el pensamiento del ingles que por esta noche su interpretación no sería para el publico en general, sino sola y especialmente para Candice Andley.

El tiempo voló en aquella sala, la obra llegó a su fin y justo cuando el telón era cerrado los aplausos y las ovaciones no se hicieron esperar, la gente de pie felicitando la enorme actuación de la compañía Straford, centrándose en la pareja principal conformada por Terruce G. Grandchester y Susana Marlowe. Como era costumbre los actores salían todos tomados de las manos para agradecer al publico dando un par de reverencias y levantando los brazos en señal de triunfo, Terry buscaba entre toda la algarabía el rostro de aquella guapa rubia, se sorprendió de que aquel palco ya se encontraba vacío, preguntándose en que momento se había marchado.

Y en efecto, Candy salió momentos antes de que los actores volvieran a aparecer en el escenario, escabulléndose de entre la gente llegó hasta el lobby de la sala, para después tener una mejor idea y era de dirigirse hacia la puerta trasera por donde acostumbraban a salir los actores.

En menos de diez minutos los actores comenzaron a salir de aquella puerta por donde la rubia esperaba a Terry, siendo este el ultimo en salir del teatro, pero no iba solo, salió acompañado del brazo de Susana, a lo que Candy miraba con recelo desde un rincón, cuando la chica rubia de cabellos lisos se acercó hacia el actor para susurrarle algo al oído, la pareja fueron interrumpidos por una voz ya conocida por el ingles.

**Buenas noches... Permítame felicitarlos por tan excelente actuación. **

Y en efecto esa voz era ni mas ni menos que de su invitada de honor.

**Ah... Muchas gracias, a mi pareja y a mi nos da un enorme gusto que a la gente le agrade nuestra actuación.** – Respondió Susana mostrándole una sonrisa y cuando dijo "mi pareja" volteó para ver el rostro de Terry de manera melosa haciendo que este le correspondiera su mirar de forma molesta.

**Pues entonces... **– Candy se acerco hacia Susana parándose en frente de ella extendiéndole un ramillete de rosas rojas. – **Permítame regalarles estas flores como muestra de agradecimiento y deseándole mucho éxito en su prometedora carrera.**

Susana dudo más de la cuenta en querer tomar aquel regalo que le hacía la ojiverde pero viendo la mirada divertida que tenía Terry, creyó que si se comportaba "amable" con aquella desconocida el actor la miraría con otros ojos.

**Muchas gracias... pero... no me ha dicho su nombre ¿señorita?**

**¡Ahh perdón, si que he sido una tonta! **– Sonreía la inmortal de manera nerviosa tratando de imitar las sonrisas bobaliconas que hacía Elisa cada vez que se equivocaba en algo. **– Mi nombre es: Candice White Andley. – **_**¡Grábatelo muy bien en tu cabeza maldita perra!**_– Pensaba la chica sin dejar de sonreír. **- Pero puedes llamarme Candy... **

**Mucho gusto **_**Candice...**_ – Esto ultimo lo dijo enfatizándole de que no tenía la intención de llamarla Candy. **– Pero si nos disculpa Terry y yo debemos ir a descansar, mañana tenemos ensayo temprano y no debemos desvelarnos.** – Al decir esto Susana tomó la mano del castaño teniendo toda la intención de alejarse de la joven, pero para su infortunio Terry se soltó del agarre de la muchacha para acercarse a Candy, tomarla de su mano y llevársela a su boca para depositar un beso en ella.

**Pues entonces, que descanses Susana... Nos vemos mañana en el ensayo. **– Fue la despedida de Terry, dejando a su compañera sola, viéndolo asombrada y molesta, mientras el actor y su guapa acompañante se encaminaban alejándose del teatro.

**Vaya... Parece que se molesto. **– Dijo la ojiverde mientras entrelazaba su brazo al del muchacho, quien no puso resistencia al acercamiento de la rubia.

**No me interesa en lo mas mínimo si se molesto o no, créeme que es muy irritante trabajar con ella. Me sigo preguntando ¿Cómo es que ella siempre le gana los protagónicos a Karen Klaise? Si Karen es mucha mejor actriz que ella. **

_**Los obtiene porque la muy zorra se acuesta con el director...**_ – Pensaba la rubia, al mismo tiempo que sonreía.

En el fondo, Candy no mentía, Susana Marlowe no era una buena actriz, de hecho cada vez que hacían audiciones para una nueva puesta en escena la chica obtenía los protagónicos dejando a Karen y al resto del grupo boquiabiertos ya que las actuaciones de la chica castaña eran mucho mejor interpretadas que la rubia de ojos azules, pero solamente Candy sabía que Susana, dos días antes de cada audición se citaba en un hotel a las afueras de Londres al director de dicha obra para "hacerle favores sexuales" y a cambio ella obtenía el protagónico.

Mientras caminaban, Candy le decía sus puntos de vista relacionados con la reciente actuación de Terry, el castaño escuchaba atento la platica de la joven y de vez en cuando le mostraba una sonrisa y hasta una o dos carcajada, porque claro... Ella es solo una admiradora y es bueno escuchar las criticas para mejorar en ciertos aspectos. Antes de dar vuelta en una esquina, el actor detuvo su andar haciendo que la rubia también de detuviera, se separó de ella para mirarle directamente a sus ojos, Candy por su parte esperaba las palabras del ingles ya que esa noche había decidido no ahondar en sus pensamientos.

**No te había dicho lo hermosa que luces esta noche... Mas de uno voltea a verte, y la verdad... Me hace ponerme celoso...** – Esto último se lo dijo en un susurro.

**Mmm... Gracias.** – Fue la respuesta un tanto nerviosa de ella.

Continuaron con su andar, ya habían caminado por varias calles, a veces en silencio otras conversaban como si tuvieran mucho tiempo de conocerse, hasta que llegaron a las puertas de un restaurante, Candy se sintió algo incomoda ya que lo mas loable era que Terry la invitara a cenar después de la función. Sin embargo tuvo que hacer uso de sus poderes para que antes de que entraran al local le preguntara si le apetecía acompañarlo a cenar.

**¿Quieres que entremos o vamos a otra parte? **– Pregunto un tanto distraído el actor, producto de la hipnosis de la rubia.

**No... Quisiera mejor que me llevaras a tu departamento, además yo ya tome algo antes de llegar al teatro y tú también comiste antes de entrar a escena. **

**Será como tú digas... preciosa.** – Fue la respuesta del joven quien seguía mostrándose un tanto atontado.

Nuevamente la pareja de amigos llegaban al edificio donde vivía el ingles, amablemente saludaron al mismo hombre que fungía como encargado y portero de aquellos departamentos, de nueva cuenta el hombre mayor miro de manera extraña a la joven rubia que venía del brazo del actor, Candy correspondió ese mirar mostrándole una bella sonrisa, tratando de que él cambiara su semblante, cosa que no fue posible, solamente hizo que aumentara mas su curiosidad ante ella.

_**¿Qué se trae este viejo? ¿Acaso sabrá lo que soy? ¿Y si es un cazador de vampiros? He escuchado unas cuantas anécdotas de su existencia por parte de Elisa, pero... ¡Al diablo!. Será mejor que le diga a Elisa que lo investigue y si es así que ella misma se encargue de exterminarlo... Nada ni nadie se interpondrá en mi relación con Terry... **_

Sumisa en sus pensamientos, Candy olvido por completo de que tenía que distraer a Terry en el ascensor ya que como había sucedido la noche anterior, su reflejo no era visto en aquellas puertas metálicas, pero para fortuna de la rubia el tintinear de la campanilla donde anunciaba que ya habían llegado al piso señalado, y lo mejor es que el castaño no se habría dado cuenta de lo sucedido.

Y así, ambos se adentraron nuevamente en aquel departamento. Para no levantar sospechas de que ella no bebía nada mas que la sangre humana, Candy acepto el ofrecimiento de una bebida refrescante, en este caso un vaso con agua mineral, mientras que la ojiverde se quitaba su estola de encima dejándola sobre uno de los sillones de la sala, sintió una mirada penetrante detrás de sus espaldas, al voltear y saber de quien era su sorpresa fue mas allá, al ver sus ojos zafiros contemplando de manera deseosa sus pálidos hombros que al quedar frente al actor le mostraba un sensacional escote donde resaltaban los pálidos y firmes senos de la ojiverde.

Esa sensual y atrevida vista que le había mostrado su acompañante, hizo sentir a Terry un extraño pero agradable calor en sus entrañas... En su mente se materializo la idea de tomar en ese instante entre sus brazos a la rubia y arrancarle con sus propias manos aquel elegante vestido, pronto los poderes de Candy volvieron hacer gala ya que al sentir que el joven comenzaba a excitarse, opto por alejar inmediatamente aquellos pensamientos cargados de deseo y lujuria.

Al despegar su mente con ayuda de la rubia, Terry le entrego el vaso de agua a la joven y la invito a sentarse a su lado en aquel cómodo sofá, Candy al sentir que ya había despejado todo pensamiento de la mente del castaño, obedeció a su petición y así comenzar nuevamente a charlar acerca de la vida de ambos.

Después de esa noche, sus encuentros seguían siendo de lo mas usual, al principio para Candy le resultaba difícil ya que conocía a la perfección al ingles y sabía que era una persona sumamente reservada, pero poco a poco había conseguido su confianza haciendo que Terry cada noche se abriera mas hacia ella. Pero para infortuna de la rubia siempre era todo un dilema el hecho de que Terry insistía en querer acompañarla hasta su casa.

Para ese entonces la ojiverde había hecho un "trato" con su amiga Elisa, y consistía en que la pelirroja pasara por ella en coche al lugar en donde se encontraba con el actor, para así dejar mas tranquilo a Terry ya que se preocupaba el hecho de que la rubia anduviera sola a altas horas de la noche.

A Candy se le hacia de lo mas gracioso la idea de tener un coche... Todavía recordaba la cara que había puesto su compañera cuando le expuso su idea:

**¡¿Queeee? ¡Si que la locura de los humanos se te ha pegado! ¿Cómo pretendes el hecho de que tengamos un coche? Si somos lo suficientemente rápidos como para tener un mueble de esos... **

**¡Elisa por favor! **– Suplicaba la rubia haciendo morritos que hacían verse tierna. **– Esto lo hago para mantener a Terry tranquilo... no sabes la lata que me da cada vez que nos toca despedirnos, pídeme lo que quieras haría cualquier cosa por ti.**

**Ja... lo que sea...** – Reía de forma cínica mientras acariciaba su mentón. **– Esta bien querida, lo único que quiero es que...**

Candy la miraba de manera curiosa y molesta, sabía que al hacerle esa promesa a su compañera y conociéndola como es, le pediría algo que seguramente ella odiaría hacer, sin embargo ya no habría marcha atrás, ya no podría arrepentirse ante aquello, y mirando fijamente el rostro pensativo y burlón de su compañera tratando de adentrarse en su mente, cosa que le resulto por demás imposible, ya que la pelirroja había bloqueado su canal mental.

¡_**Maldita Elisa, solo a mi se me pudo haber ocurrido semejante estupidez!**_

**Mmmm...** – Pensaba la chica de ojos pardos al mismo tiempo que se mordía su dedo índice haciéndolo sangrar en el acto, para después lamer la sangre que brotaba de él haciéndola sentir el mas exquisito de los placeres. **– Quiero que cuando regreses, me cuentes con lujo de detalle todo lo que haces con ese engreído. **

Al escuchar esto ultimo, los ojos de Candy se abrieron mas de lo normal, mirándola de manera sorprendida y algo perpleja le pregunto a la aludida: **- ¿Estas diciéndome que esta será tu condición?**

**Por supuesto amiga... Quiero que me cuentes todo lo que haces y dices con ese mortalillo...** – Esto ultimo lo dijo mientras agitaba sus manos.

**Si no me queda de otra... **

**Claro que no te quedara de otra, además sé que esa "relación" que mantienes con ese chico tarde o temprano no te llevará a nada bueno.**

El ultimo comentario que había dicho Elisa, hizo que la rubia se mostrara molesta, pero aún así no quería darle a demostrar de que en algo tenía razón.

**-¦- -¦- **-¦- **CYT** **-¦- -¦- **-¦-

Quizás llevaban alrededor de dos meses saliendo y viéndose a diario, Candy acostumbraba a esperarlo a la salida de cada función y ya cuando su cita terminaba Elisa la esperaba con el auto que habían adquirido para así dejar tranquilo a Terry. Cuando ambas mujeres llegaban a su "hogar" la rubia era "asaltada" con mil y un preguntas por parte de la pelirroja, Candy contestaba fastidiada y hasta a veces solo con monosílabos las cuestiones, al principio Elisa se veía interesada en la relación que llevaba su compañera con aquel mortal, pero después de dos semanas de escuchar que solamente platicaban su paciencia llego a un limite y cansada de ser la "chofer" de su amiga, en una noche en la que Candy no se iba a ver con el actor, la chica pelirroja la enseño a conducir.

Como las funciones de teatro terminaban después de las diez de la noche, para la rubia esto le daba un poco de ventaja ya que podía ir por el después de "alimentarse" y pasar mas tiempo con el joven, desgraciadamente ya no podía verlo actuar ya que Elisa le había comentado de que se escuchaba un rumor de que uno de los actores de la compañía Strafford era un caza vampiros, la pelirroja le dijo que no se preocupara que no corría peligro siempre y cuando no se acercara mucho ya que nadie sabía la identidad del cazador.

Como ya era costumbre el punto de reunión era el departamento de Terry, el joven le platicaba de cómo se inicio en el teatro, de las cosas que le gustaba hacer.

**Y dime Terry, ¿Quién te inspiro para actuar? **– Fue la pregunta de la ojiverde, aunque ya sabía de antemano la respuesta.

De repente el castaño se puso serio y pensativo acerca de que respuesta le daría a su invitada, y mostrando nuevamente ese semblante frío que le caracterizaba le contesto:

**Nadie me inspiro... Esta decisión fue totalmente mía.**

**Ah... Entiendo, me alegra mucho saber que no sigues a nadie, solo tu propio camino.** – Candy sabía perfectamente que a Terry le seguía doliendo el abandono de su madre.

Candy permanecía embelesada por la presencia del ingles, disfrutaba de esta faceta, ver cerca cada detalle de su rostro, sus facciones perfectas y casi tan pálidas como el rostro de la chica.

**¿Así que te gusta montar a caballo?**

**Por supuesto... Ese es un deporte que practico desde niño. Amo los caballos, siento como cuando montas uno de esos bellos animales te sientes libre...** – Relataba el castaño al mismo tiempo que mostraba una sonrisa en su rostro.

**¿A ti también te gusta la equitación?** – Pregunto el joven.

A lo que la chica solo asintió con su cabeza.

**Deberías de acompañarme al club hípico por las mañanas , así podríamos cabalgar juntos y de paso enseñarte algunos trucos.**

Cuando Candy escuchó la invitación de Terry de invitarla al hípico, la joven cambio su semblante sereno a uno nostálgico, se puso de pie para dirigirse al enorme ventanal del departamento del actor, dándole una hermosa vista de la ciudad de Londres, ahí recordó aquellos momentos cuando era mortal, de los grandes paseos que daba con toda su familia, los hermosos y finos caballos que criaba su padre, muy en especial recordaba a Aldebarán, su bello y fino ejemplar descendiente de la mejor raza de equinos árabes que existía en aquel entonces. El corcel era de color blanco como la nieve, había sido su obsequio por parte de su padre cuando cumplió sus quince años. En aquellos tiempos, Candy era una de las mejores ecuestres que había, ya que era raro de que las mujeres practicaran ese deporte, pero desgraciadamente al poco tiempo de haber sido convertida en lo que actualmente es, al no tener la experiencia y practica en cuestión de alimentarse, la "vampiro novata" se infiltró en las caballerizas de la hacienda de su familia y bebió la sangre de su querido Aldebarán.

El castaño al ver el semblante nostálgico en el pálido rostro de la chica, comprendió que su propuesta había removido algún momento triste en la vida de la rubia y sin pensarlo dos veces, se acerco hacia la joven y pasando sus brazos por el cuerpo de ella, la abrazo queriendo reconfortarla, creyendo que con su comentario la habría hecho sentirse triste.

Candy se sorprendió al sentir el cuerpo de Terry tan cerca de ella, inmediatamente preparo en su mente lo que estaba a punto de hacer, algo en lo que no tenia espacio para los errores.

La rubia miro de cerca los azules ojos del castaño, así como este se fundía en el verde hipnótico de su mirada, poco a poco parecía que se acercaban a pesar de que ninguno se había movido ni siquiera un milímetro, Candy estaba a punto de echarse hacia atrás, como aquella primera vez, al sentir el calor que emanaba el cuerpo del joven, solo que Terry se dio cuenta y esta vez fue mas rápido que ella, así que poso una de sus manos sobre el frío rostro de la ojiverde, mientras que con la otra poco a poco iba subiendo hasta enredarse en los rizados cabellos de ella acercándose demasiado.

Ahora era Candy quien se ponía nerviosa y no precisamente por la cercanía del castaño, si no mas bien por ella misma. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza cuando sintió los calientes labios de Terry posarse sobre los suyos, podía sentir el fuerte latido del corazón del mortal a medida que iba aumentando el ritmo de aquel apasionado beso, sin duda el olor tan cercano del ingles, su piel caliente contrastando con que todo su cuerpo emanaba vida, simplemente la estaban volviendo loca.

Y tal como lo pensó, se dejo llevar, correspondiendo el beso con la misma intensidad que le demostraba el castaño, parecía querer devorar aquellos rojos labios que ahora se le estaban ofreciendo. A medida de que el beso avanzaba, ambos se dirigieron al sofá donde anteriormente estaban sentados, haciendo uso de su fuerza pero sin llegar a los extremos, Candy arrojo el cuerpo del actor sobre el mueble para así ella quedar encima de él, queriendo hacer mas grande su cercanía, sintiendo la enorme necesidad de querer mas de él y lo iba a lograr ya que ahora le era imposible detenerse.

La rubia sentía la saliva caliente del joven Grandchester, sus manos acariciaban su cabello, tocaba su cuello, todo en Terry gritaba vida, recordó por un instante cuando ella tenía la suya, cuando sentía que le latía su corazón. Pero ahora todo eso había quedado atrás hace cientos de años, solo importaba el hecho de que el cuerpo de Terry estaba debajo de ella, una mano del ingles tomó la nuca de la joven atrayéndola mas hacia él, mientras que con la otra la aferraba a su diminuta cintura para poder hacer mas la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

La boca de Candy se abría paso por las mejillas del joven, dejando momentáneamente sus labios que ahora permanecían abiertos tratando de recuperar el aliento que momentos antes le había robado la ojiverde. Por inercia con cortos besos, Candy bajo hasta su cuello dejando un recorrido hasta que llego a un lugar en especial que eran las venas donde comúnmente se alimentaba de los humanos, sintiendo las ansias locas de querer morderlo, cerró sus ojos, tratando de querer normalizarse, separándose con miedo, lo miraba asustada, para su fortuna Terry seguía con sus ojos cerrados así que no pudo ver su expresión de horror en sus rostro, que de seguro Terry le hubiera temido.

Haciendo gala de todo su autocontrol, la ojiverde normalizo su respiración, y volviéndolo a besar como si fuera una humana. Pero cuando se separo para nuevamente recorrer su cuello y bajar hasta su pecho, uno de sus colmillos rozaron ligeramente el labio inferior del castaño haciéndole una leve cortadura que apenas sangraba pero ya el olor inundaba toda la habitación.

Y casi corriendo, la rubia salió de manera inmediata del departamento de Terry, antes de cometer la locura mas grande de la cual se arrepentiría. Alimentarse de él o en el peor de los casos, terminar convirtiéndolo en lo que es.

Terry se quedo sentado sobre el sofá sintiendo su labio sangrar, se llevó una de sus manos hacia el lugar afectado, sentía un ligero ardor pero nada comparado con la emoción y adrenalina que había despertado en él aquel beso. Saco su lengua y lamió la sangre de su labio para después ponerse de pie y se dirigió a la puerta que había quedado abierta tras la rápida huída de la rubia, salió hasta el ascensor tratando de encontrarse con ella sin tener éxito en su búsqueda ya que tal parece que Candy salió tan deprisa tratando de que el actor no la alcanzara.

Para fortuna de la ojiverde, Terry Grandchester, poseedor de un gran orgullo y fascinante egocentrismo, creyó que tal vez había sido su "maravillosa habilidad para besar" la que había hecho correr a la rubia, imaginado que además la había puesto demasiada nerviosa y con temor de que las cosas subieran de tono, se marchó sin decir nada. Por supuesto eso fue lo que el castaño pensó, aunque jamás retomaron el tema, la única que sabía la verdadera razón era la chica inmortal.

Los siguiente días, sin duda para Candy fueron un peligro estar al lado del ingles, ya que él aún tenía la herida en su labio y aunque intentara acercarse aunque fuera una línea de sangre seca lo que probara de su boca sería suficiente para probar su sangre, saber si era mejor ó si era igual o distinta a los demás, por supuesto que era diferente, y ella lo sabía, ya que desde que había probado su saliva aquella noche le fascinó, deseaba tanto probar aquel vital liquido que corría por sus venas, pero eso desde un principio se había planteado de que estaba prohibido.

El día después de su primer contacto, la ojiverde lo evadía y Terry no parecía tocar el tema ni mucho menos insistir, aunque por dentro deseaba mucho volver a besarlo, sentir su calor subir y contrastar bajo su frío cuerpo, pero se contuvo y por suerte, él también.

Elisa hacia gala de su presencia cada vez que podía, en ese aspecto le fue ayuda para Candy ya que evitaba a toda costa estar a solas con Terry, aunque a veces la pelirroja se pasaba en sus comentarios y eso hacía enfadar a la rubia ya que a veces la chica hacía bromas donde decía la verdad, pero siendo Terry tan escéptico como lo había expresado desde un principio no hubo problema con ello, además el castaño no era el tipo que aceptaba muy bien los comentarios sarcásticos de Elisa.

Pasaron días, meses y transcurrido un año, Terry y Candy ya habían iniciado una relación mas oficial, ya que los primeros meses siempre se veían, se besaban al despedirse, además de que parecían lo que normalmente llamaban "novios o pareja" . Claro ya que después de varias semanas de verse no fue una petición muy romántica, a pesar de los esfuerzos del ingles por mostrar su lado romántico no le fue posible, ya que eso no iba de la mano de la ojiverde. Cuando el joven le pidió si podían llevar su relación a otro nivel, la rubia antes de contestarle le pregunto:

**¿Qué tienes que ver con Susana Marlowe?**

**Es una compañera de trabajo, y por supuesto es bastante molesta... Como todos los demás.** – Le respondió.

Conociendo su tan agradable humor, Candy sabía que el joven no mentía, pero aún así se sorprendió verlo sonreír.

**¿Qué sucede? **– Preguntaba la rubia.

**¿Acaso estas celosa de ella?**

**¿Debería? **– Pregunto la joven al irse acercando peligrosamente al actor.

**¿Lo estas?** – Preguntaba Terry haciendo lo mismo que Candy.

**Te quiero solo para mí, no soy alguien que le gusta compartir. **

**Tampoco lo soy yo y deberías de saberlo ya...**

La joven sonrió porque dentro del pensamiento del ingles, se tragó lo que estaba por decir ya que el iba a reclamar su relación tan cercana que tenía con Elisa, esto solo aumentó mas el furor de la inmortal hacia el castaño.

**¡Candy sé mi pareja oficialmente! **– Le pidió mirándola directamente a sus verdes ojos.

Candy se sorprendió ante esto y mas cuando el actor se acercó mas a ella, y con sus manos rodeó su cintura y comenzó a besarla apropiándose de sus labios como tantas veces lo había hecho. Terry era mucho mas alto que la rubia a pesar de que tan solo contaba con veintidós años de edad.

Y desde aquel momento ambos ya eran oficialmente pareja, pero ahora existía otro problema ya que en ocasiones cuando se asía tarde Terry le pedía que se quedara en su departamento, haciéndole el comentario de que era peligroso conducir su auto a altas horas de la noche, y para no hacerla sentirse incomoda, el castaño le ofrecía la habitación que era de su madre.

**Mmmm... Me vuelves loco... **– Le susurraba con voz ronca al oído de la joven.

**Y tú a mí amor mío. **– Le respondía la chica cuando terminaban de besarse a las puertas de edificio donde vivía Terry.

**¿Por qué no te que? das a pesar la noche en mi departamento Podrías quedarte en la otra habitación.**

**Me gustaría mejor, quedarme en tu cama...** – Le respondía de manera picara, mientras enredaba sus manos en las hebras castañas del joven, sin despegarse de su abrazo.

El ingles solo sonrió de medio lado y volvió a besarla.

**Entonces que pequeña... ¿Te quedarás conmigo esta noche? **– Le preguntó cuando finalizó el beso.

**No puedo Terry... Además estoy muy cerca de aquí y no puedo dejar sola a Elisa.**

**Esta bien... Has lo que quieras...** – Respondió de manera fría mientras se separaba abruptamente del abrazo de la rubia, para después dirigirse a la entrada del edificio, al mismo tiempo que Candy lo miraba de manera incrédula.

**Vamos Terry no es para que te pongas de esta manera...** – Reclamaba la joven cuando vio que estaba a punto de sacar sus llaves para introducirse al edificio.

**Hmmnn... **– Bufó de manera molesta. – **Te veo luego, Candice... Buenas noches... **– Fue la escueta respuesta que el dio a la chica y se adentro al edificio sin siquiera voltear a mirarla.

Para Candy aquel rechazo de Terry la hizo sentirse mal, desde un principio y como se lo había dicho si compañera, iniciar una relación con un mortal era demasiado riesgoso, la rubia tenia el presentimiento de que él sospechaba algo y temía de ya no poder ocultarle lo que es, pero lo que la llenaba de miedo era su reacción ante la noticia, nada la haría sentirse mas miserable de saber que la odiaba o en su defecto que le tuviera miedo.

**-¦- -¦- **-¦- **CYT** **-¦- -¦- **-¦-

Pronto el verano ya se había ido para dar paso al fresco otoño y a las noches mas largas... Para fortuna de la ojiverde el hecho de que anocheciera mas temprano le daba mucha ventaja, así aprovechaba el tiempo, se podía alimentar a gusto y estar mas tiempo con su novio mortal.

Como ya acostumbraban cada tarde, Terry salió de los ensayos, solo que esta vez acabo media hora antes, por lo que fue a la cafetería que estaba a un par de calles del teatro donde trabajaba para esperar a que Candy apareciera e irse con ella. Ni quince minutos habían pasado cuando su compañera de tablas, Susana Marlowe había aparecido, iniciando como siempre una charla desinteresada.

**Hola Terry... ¿Puedo acompañarte o esperas a alguien?**

**Estoy esperando a alguien...** – Mencionó en tono frío y de cierto modo grosero.

**¿Acaso esperas a la chica rubia que va por ti casi todas las noches al teatro? **– Pregunto mientras se veía en un pequeño espejo que traía en su mano arreglándose el maquillaje tratando de llamar la atención de su compañero.

Terry quiso sonreír pero no daba el lujo de hacerlo frente a cualquiera y menos frente a una tipeja como lo es Susana. A la única que le mostraba esa sonrisa era a la chica que estaba esperando.

**Sí.. es a ella a la que espero, porque es mi novia...**

**Terry, yo... Bueno, ¿Es algo serio? **– Preguntó de manera nerviosa mientras se sentaba frente a él, pareciendo no entender las nada discretos desprecios que el hacía el castaño, quien solo la miraba serio y en silencio.

La ojiazul tomo sus manos envolviéndolas con las de ella, mientras no despegaba la vista de su compañero de trabajo.

**Es que desde hace tiempo me gustas mucho, y yo...**

**No estoy interesado** – Contestó de manera seria y fría al mismo tiempo que retiraba sus manos de la rubia, mientras veía que una lagrima recorría el rostro de la chica, esto hizo sentir algo extraño en su interior, así que mejor opto por agregar algo solo por cortesía.

**Lo siento Susana... Pero la verdad en este momento no quiero tener compromiso con nadie, mi prioridad es mi carrera y lo que tengo con Candy apenas se esta dando... Nos vemos el lunes, Adiós... **

Se puso de pie y tomo el café que previamente había pagado, para salir de forma apresurada del lugar.

Y debido a ese incidente se olvido Candy y siguió su camino sin detenerse hacia su casa, y justo cuando estaba por subir el par de escalones de la entrada del edificio, escuchó una voz por demás conocida:

**Terry... ¿Olvidaste que iría por ti hoy? ¿O acaso estas ocupado?**

La voz de Candy lo hizo girar su rostro para mirarla, mientras que ella se iba acercando hacia él.

**Perdóname... No es eso, solo lo olvide por un momento eso es todo.** – Respondía un tanto molesto por lo ultimo sucedido, mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su cabello y rostro.

La rubia al ver el semblante un tanto fastidiado de su novio, acercó su fría mano para acariciarle su cálida mejilla, haciéndolo estremecer mientras entrecerraba sus ojos dejándose llevar por tan agradable sensación.

**¿Y que te hizo olvidarlo? ¿Sucedió algo? **– La voz de la ojiverde sonaba neutral no parecía llevar entre las palabras un tono de molestia, aunque si sentía celos por lo que había visto en la cafetería.

Terry salió de su ensoñación y comenzó a besar el dorso de la joven, iniciando un camino de besos para después acercarse mas, buscando sus labios queriendo unir su boca con la de ella.

**No paso nada importante...** – Habló con voz enronquecida, dejándose llevar por la pasión que sentía en esos momentos.

**¿Y lo que paso con Susana? ¿Supongo que no fue nada? **– Preguntó la rubia un tanto molesta alejando su rostro del de Terry.

El castaño detuvo sus caricias sorprendiéndose ante las preguntas de su novia y mostrándole una mueca de disgusto le respondió con otra pregunta:

**¿Me estas vigilando?**

Candy se quedo seria ante aquella cuestión y le respondió usando el mismo tono que usó el ingles: **- No es difícil adivinarlo, cuando de camino a tu trabajo te vi con ella, pero no quise interrumpir y esperaba que tú me lo dijeras.**

El actor se separó abruptamente del cuerpo de la joven, llevándose su mano derecha a su frente para masajear sus sienes, para alzar un poco su voz y hablarle: **- ¡No es verdad, me hubieras alcanzado a la salida de la cafetería, ya de una vez dime! ¿Me estas espiando o tal vez sea...**

**¡Olvídate de Elisa!** – Dijo sin pensarlo evitando que el joven no terminara sus propias conclusiones, por el contrario adelantándose a ellas.

**¡¿Por qué siempre terminas mis frases? **– Terry ya desesperado y demasiado molesto sujetó fuertemente el brazo de Candy haciendo que esta lo viera directamente a sus ojos. Mostrando en ellos mucho enojo, a lo que la chica se dio cuenta de ello.

**Sabes que te conozco, eso es todo...** – Candy intentaba zafarse del agarre del castaño, claro fingía algo de dolor ya que era obvio que era mas fuerte que el mortal.

**¡Mentira, siempre te adelantas a lo que pienso, acabas lo que quiero decir! ¡Sabes todo aún cuando no te he contado, y aún así... ¿Quieres que no piense que me vigilas? **– Ahora si, el enojo de Terry era mas que evidente, y mas al ver el semblante de la joven de lo mas calmado y frío, sin mostrar molestia a lo que él le estaba reclamando.

**Terry, estas paranoico... **– Musito la joven mostrando una mueca de desagrado al mismo tiempo que se zafaba del agarre de su novio.

**¡No, al contrario, estoy mas que cuerdo en estos momentos, dime de una maldita vez, que me has estado investigando!**

**¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Vamos Terry estas pensando idioteces!** – Ahora fue Candy quien alzaba su voz al mismo tono que el del ingles.

**¡Si no fuera por que es demasiado...** – Calló por un par de segundos, viendo la mirada penetrante de la rubia sobre sus ojos. – **Pensaría que tú...**

**¿Leo la mente? **– Masculló la joven, haciendo que la ira de Terry se enervara cada vez mas.

**¡Lo hiciste de nuevo, Candice! ¡Detesto eso, no había querido obligarte, pero estoy cansado de no saber nada de ti, solo escucho lo que todos me dicen al verme a tu lado, me han dicho tantas cosas que no he querido creer, pero con tu actitud, estoy empezando a imaginar que son ciertas! **

**¿Qué te han dicho? **– Preguntó la inmortal enarcando una de sus cejas.

Terry apretó su mandíbula con fuerza al mismo tiempo que fijaba su vista en los ojos de Candy, quien al verlo de esa manera y que no respondía a lo que le estaba preguntando comenzó a desesperarse y se adentró en los pensamientos del ingles, dándose cuenta de que todo lo que estaba en su mente iba dirigido hacia ella.

_**Ellos dicen que eres un ser sobrenatural, que estas muerta, y que es tu alma la que se niega a marcharse, pero claramente sé que es una tontería, porque un alma no sería tan palpable como tu cuerpo, porque siento cada beso que nos hemos dado, cada caricia que te ofrezco y tus miradas... Me niego a aceptarlo, pero con tú actitud, ya no sé en que creer... Ellos dicen muchas tonterías, pero nunca hablan de leer la mente. ¿Por qué? ¿Quién eres? ¿Estas leyendo en este momento mi pensamiento? Porque tu rostro te delata ¿Cierto? **_

**Terry...** – Lo llamó de manera nerviosa descubriéndose ante su pregunta, mientras que el actor esperaba una respuesta y la rubia no sabía que decirle.

**Solo dime la maldita verdad...** - Enarcó una ceja regresándole esa mirada helada que le estaba dedicando. - **¿Qué eres?** – Escupió altaneramente.

Candy trató de leer inútilmente los pensamientos de Terry, al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a él, pero le era imposible, no sabía el porque el castaño había puesto su mente en blanco ya que era difícil hacerlo en un simple mortal el hecho de intentar en no pensar en nada es algo complicado.

Y al estar a un paso de distancia, el castaño alzo su mano para hacerla vagar hasta el rubio cabello de la joven obteniendo como resultado enredar sus dedos sobre este, Candy al sentir aquella caricia por parte de su novio solo se limitó a cerrar sus ojos, creyendo que estaba a punto de besarla, sin embargo al darse cuenta que el ingles se tardaba en unir sus labios con los de ella, abrió sus orbes para ver que Terry tenía su mirar fijamente en el suelo. Fue entonces que habló el chico en tono decisivo.

**Voy a comprobar la teoría que he venido descartando, y que en realidad, se me hace de lo mas estúpida. **– Y sin dar tiempo a cualquier tipo reacción, comenzó a besar a Candy, deteniéndole el rostro con sus manos mientras buscaba compenetrar su lengua con la suya.

La única reacción de Candy fue de que sus ojos se abrieran mas de la cuenta, comenzando a aparecer un brillo rojizo, sus uñas comenzaron a crecer como fuertes garras afiladas, mientras que su corazón palpitaba de manera apresurada recorriéndole la adrenalina que solo sentía cuando se alimentaba. El olor y sabor a sangre fue tan palpable tanto en el aire como en su boca, quiso separarse, en verdad lo deseo... Pero desgraciadamente fue mas fuerte el deseo y finalmente cedió...

Apretó el cuerpo de Terry sobre sus brazos y comenzó a beber de él, no como lo haría comúnmente en el cuello o de su muñeca, simplemente bebía de su boca, mordió sus labios, su lengua, succionándole poco a poco la vida, tan lentamente que estaba disfrutando mucho mas que en otras ocasiones.

La fuerza en las manos del castaño fue disminuyendo, poco a poco cedía pero aún lograba mantenerlas sobre el frío rostro de la rubia, hasta que una de ellas cayó pesadamente sobre uno de sus costados, mientras que la otra comenzaba a resbalarse, porque el cuerpo entero de Terry perdía de manera rápida calor, se le estaba escapando la vida... Pero Candy envuelta en el éxtasis del sabor de aquella sangre caliente que el proporcionaba no se daba cuenta de que ahora el ingles no seguía el beso, continuaba envuelto en los fuertes brazos de la vampiro, ya que sus piernas ya no respondían, comenzando a ponerse verdaderamente mal.

Ya no se podía detener, en realidad ya no sabía lo que hacía y menos a quien. Hasta que sintió un fuerte golpe que la mando hasta toparse con una de las paredes del edificio, mientras que el cuerpo de Terry caía con la misma pesadez de que cae un muerto.

Candy miró el cuerpo inerte de Terry, y luego miró que alguien estaba parado a su lado, era su amiga Elisa quien parecía extrañada por el hecho. Elevó un poco el cuerpo del actor llevando dos de sus dedos a su cuello para poder sentir el pulso y saber que tan cerca estaba de la muerte.

Un débil latido provenía del corazón del ingles, apenas se escuchaba aún para un oído tan sensible como el de los vampiros, necesitaban trasfundirle, debían llevarlo a un hospital de forma inmediata. Pero apenas Candy y podía reaccionar, Elisa era mucho mas fuerte que ella ya que a pesar de que el olor a la sangre de Terry era aún muy fuerte pero la pelirroja se mantenía firme y sin intenciones de hacerle daño.

En la boca de la rubia todavía sentía el dulce sabor del castaño, era exquisitamente delicioso, jamás pensó que él emanara tanta vida, pero aquello la hacía sentir el ser mas miserable que pudiera existir ya que a raíz de lo que acababa de suceder, la persona que mas amaba en el mundo se estaba muriendo por su culpa, pero jamás se permitiría eso, inmediatamente se puso de pie y a una velocidad se acercó al joven, Elisa al darse cuenta de ello, reacciono mucho mas rápido y tomó entre sus brazos el cuerpo del castaño alejándose lo suficiente mirándola de manera extraña y mediante sus pensamientos le habló a su amiga:

_**No estás en condición de acercarte a él aún, yo le ayudaré. Tú espera aquí. No querrás acabar con su vida aún, ¿Verdad?**_ – Y después de decirle aquello, Elisa desapareció con Terry en sus brazos, la rubia sabía hacia donde se dirigía pero mejor optó por esperar, y volviendo a su condición normal, Candy se alejó de aquel edificio sabiendo que su compañera tenía razón, aquel dolor en su pecho volvió a surgir, pero esta vez lo sentía mas fuerte a tal grado que hacía que se retorciera en aquella oscuridad a donde se había refugiado... Después de un rato poco a poco el dolor físico desaparecía, pero el sentimiento de culpa y al verlo ahí sin respirar, apenas escuchando un débil latido de su corazón, lagrimas negras comenzaban a recorrer su frío y pálido rostro, haciéndose una y mil veces la pregunta:

_**... ¿Qué habría pasado si Elisa no hubiese llegado a tiempo?**_

**CONTINUARA...**

Bueno agradeciendo de antemano sus comentarios hacia el capitulo pasado espero que este nuevo cap sea de su agrado, y pónganme lo que quieran ya saben que para mi es muy importante que me pongan un mensajito para saber si les gusta o no.. Responderé a todos los comentarios... Lo juro, mas tarde lo haré...

Su amiga Ana Lilian Panti... (Medias tarot)


	3. CAPITULO III

_Este escrito esta basado en el fan fic __**PASIÓN (SASUXNARU)**__ de una excelente escritora y buena amiga __**ZHENA HIK**__ me lo prestó para hacer una pequeña adaptación, y agradeciendo sus atenciones hacia mi persona le dedico esta locura... Querida __**Grecia,**__ muchas gracias por darme la oportunidad de hacer esto, espero que sea de tu agrado._

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen sino al par de viejas bofas que son Mitsuko e Igarashi (o creo que así se escribe) total no vale la pena mencionarlas ya que hicieron un asco de final...

_**Las notas aclaratorias van al final, para no aburrirlas, y por ahí vienen unas líneas narradas desde la perspectiva de los protagonistas. **_

**DARK GIFT**

**TEXTOS EN NEGRITA- **DIALOGOS DE LOS PROTAGONISTAS.

**Autora: Medias Tarot**

**Capitulo 3**

_**... ¿Qué habría pasado si Elisa no hubiese llegado a tiempo?**_

Aquella pregunta la estuvo torturando el rato que estuvo sola, hasta que vio llegar a la pelirroja, Candy permaneció sentada en uno de los sillones de aquella amplia sala en medio de la oscuridad de su casa.

**Esta mejor... Llegando al hospital lo estabilizaron, tuvieron que hacer una transfusión de sangre de forma inmediata porque bebiste demasiado. ¡No entiendo como no pudiste detenerte, sin duda ese chico te pone verdaderamente mal, ya te lo había dicho que relacionarte con un mortal no te iba a traer nada bueno!**

El enojo de Elisa era cada vez mas evidente, le echaba en cara los pros y contras de relacionarse con los humanos queriendo que con esas palabras su rubia amiga entrara en razón pero para su infortunio, Candy ni siquiera la observaba ni mucho menos le ponía atención a lo que decía se encontraba con su mirada perdida en algún punto fijo mientras abrazaba sus piernas con sus brazos.

**Ahora el sabe lo que soy, y simplemente me odiará...** – Fue su cometario después de un largo silencio.

Elisa solo reviro sus ojos haciendo una mueca de fastidio y después de un largo suspiro le contestó: **- ¿Te odiará? No solo eso Candice... ¡Te querrá ver muerta, es más, nos querrá ver muertas a las dos! ¡Así que no te hagas ahora la mártir, te lo advertí y lo sabías de sobra que esto pasaría cuando te involucras con un humano, no somos compatibles con ellos, ya no!**

Y harta de los reclamos de su compañera, Candy únicamente dejo salir un grito desesperado, molesta. Clavó su mirada con la de la otra, queriendo en ese momento arrancarle la cabeza, pero se contuvo ya que en gran parte de lo que le decía Elisa tenía cien por ciento la razón.

**No se trata de eso... Sabes perfectamente que mi "padre" tuvo la fuerza que a mí me faltó...**

**¡Pero tú no eres tu "padre"! **– Le recriminó la pelirroja. **– No intentes serlo, porque jamás podrías, no somos idénticos a ellos, para eso existe la individualidad de cada ser...**

Aceptando con dolor lo que le acababan de decir, Candy se mordió su labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar, dejando que aquel liquido rojo comenzara a correr por su boca, Elisa lejos de sentir tentación por probar la sangre "real" de su compañera, se contuvo y tomando un pañuelo de seda que traía consigo prosiguió a limpiarle la sangre a su amiga, ya que como era de esperarse inmediatamente comenzaba a cerrarse la herida, quien cuando ya había terminado de limpiarla, de forma rápida, la pelirroja se puso de pie para alejarse de ella ya que era demasiado tentador el linaje de la ojiverde.

**- Entonces... ¿Qué hago ahora, Elisa? **– Preguntó de forma desesperada llevándose ambas manos a la altura de su cabeza queriendo gritar, mirando a la otra quien permanecía de pie, viendo la oscuridad del jardín a través de la ventana.

Candy estaba sintiendo lo que jamás en todos estos años había sentido, sin duda alguna, Terruce Grandchester despertaba en ella las emociones que parecían muertas desde que la convirtieron, siendo el remordimiento una de ella.

**Por eso lo amas... Hmmnn... Ahora lo entiendo todo. **– Hablaba la pelirroja de forma calmada, acompañando a su amiga rubia, sentándose en el mismo sofá que ella.

**¿De que me estas hablando? ¿Qué es eso de que ahora lo entiendes? **– Preguntaba la ojiverde mirándola de manera incrédula.

Elisa solo mostró una media sonrisa ante la pregunta de la joven.

**¿Ves? Para empezar, estas tan aturdida que no pudiste leer lo que estoy pensando.** – Decía la chica pelirroja tomando con su mano el mentón de la rubia para posar su mirar de color marrón en los verdes de su amiga, quien a su vez la miraba de manera enternecedora.

**Él te distrae tanto que en tu mente sientes que aún eres humana cuando estás a su lado, por eso y a pesar de que estaba al borde de la muerte, no quisiste, ni siquiera pensaste en la mínima opción de convertirlo en vampiro, porque temes que deje de interesarte, porque es tu salida al mundo del que vienes; de los humanos. A logrado despertar en ti todo aquello que creías muerto, los sentimientos que supones, nosotros no debemos tener y que por ello, te llevan más allá de cualquier vampiro y te acercan a la humanidad. ¿Cierto? Aunque aún no entiendo por qué ocultas sus** **pensamientos, quizás sólo lo haces por fastidiarme. **– Habló mientras comenzaba a balbucear para sí misma ignorando a Candy.

**No lo hago por nada en particular, solo intento ocultar su presencia de otros como nosotros, no quiero que se interesen en él y quieran apartarlo de mi lado. **– Contestó finalmente aunque su tono de voz se notaba que estaba completamente decaído, ya que seguía experimentando ese dolor en su pecho.

Elisa al sentir la tristeza de su acompañante, simplemente hizo lo que hace más de doscientos cincuenta años no habría vuelto a hacer, era de, mostrarle todo su apoyo a su única y mejor amiga, y fue en darle un abrazo aunque sea solo para reconfortar un poco el dolor y sufrimiento de la rubia.

Candy correspondió el noble gesto de Elisa, apoyando su cabeza en el hueco que había entre sus hombros y cuello, aunque sabía que ella era algo imprudente e infame en sus actos, le había tomado cariño desde que la convirtió en una más de su especie, dándose cuenta que era el único apoyo y amistad que tenía en esos momentos.

**Pues eso de "no apartarlo de tu lado", si funcionó ante lo demás... Pero no para ti, ya que con esto que acaba de pasar, lo has alejado completamente... Creo que no querrá saber más de ti por lo que le quede de vida.** – Susurraba la pelirroja mientras seguía abrazada a su amiga.

**Idiota... **– Le recriminó la rubia al mismo tiempo que se separa de su cuerpo. **– Solamente tú eres experta en echar a perder un momento como este, con tus comentarios tan incoherentes.**

**Sabes a lo que me refiero, **_**pequeña**_**...** – Esto último lo dijo de forma sarcástica, ya que sabía de sobra que Candy odiaba que la llamara así.

**¿Querrás decir que lo escondes de "alguien" en particular, ¿Tú sabes sobre ella? ¿Cierto? Y lo sabes muy bien desde hace tiempo.**

**Solo quiero que este bien, eso es todo.** – Respondió la ojiverde de manera nerviosa. – **Ahora será mejor que vayamos a descansar, falta poco para el amanecer.**

Y de manera rápida la rubia se puso de pie para subir las escaleras que la llevarían a su habitación, no sin antes agradecerle a Elisa el haberla detenido en cuanto a lo de Terry y más cuando lo ayudó llevándolo al hospital.

**-¦- -¦- -¦- CYT -¦- -¦- -¦-**

Las cosas después de aquello transcurrieron de manera rápida, Terry se repuso y en un par de días estaba fuera del hospital, el actor había mentido a los doctores diciéndoles que había donado sangre unas semanas atrás y después sufrió ese accidente, así que por eso perdió demasiada sangre, claro que los galenos tenía sus dudas pero conociendo de que se trataba de una figura importante en el ámbito teatral, decidieron ya no ahondar mas en el asunto y lo dejaron como el castaño había dicho.

Candy por su parte seguía al pendiente de su recuperación sin presentarse ante él directamente. Unos días después de la salida del nosocomio del ingles, la rubia vio a Susana que lo visitaba, le ayudaba en todo lo que él le permitía, para la ojiverde esto la carcomía de celos, pero aún así, seguía sin presentarse ante él, estaba como al principio, ocultando su presencia ante los demás y por supuesto ante Terry también...

Por la mente de Terry no pasaba nada agresivo de temor sobre la rubia, y eso lejos reconfortarla la hacía sentir desconcertada, quería, deseaba y en realidad necesitaba saber que era lo que pensaba el castaño acerca de ella. Pero aún así la joven no se atrevía a verlo en persona, pasaron meses y seguían igual, por las noches, cuando el ingles se encontraba solo en su departamento le mandaba mensaje a través de su pensamiento, de que ansiaba verla, hablar con ella, pero la rubia seguía evitando sabiendo que su presencia alteraría su vida una vez más.

**¡Maldición Candy!** – Maldecía el castaño al mismo tiempo que arrugaba fuertemente y con furia el guión que traía en sus manos.

- **¿Por qué no apareces? Necesito verte... Quiero hablar contigo... Te necesito mi niña linda... Sé que cuando duermo estas conmigo, siento tu presencia, de algún modo, aquello que paso me acerco más a ti, por favor Candy... ¿Hasta cuando planeas que aguantare todo esto?**

Pero simplemente todos los llamados que hacía el joven hacia ella resultaban en vano, ya que la rubia se resistía a aparecer ante él. Pasaron los meses y llegando al año, Candy vio que estaba apunto de marcharse, observó que en una maleta echaba sus cosas y creyendo que después se arrepentiría de lo que estaba apunto de hacer, simplemente se acerco a su departamento llegando a la ventana de su recamara donde se encontraba, Terry fingía no darse cuenta de la presencia de la inmortal y manteniendo su mente en blanco como ya había aprendido anteriormente.

**Terry...** – Lo llamó la ojiverde parándose en el marco de la ventana, el castaño subió la vista para verla, para después volver a lo que estaba haciendo, ignorándola completamente. – **Yo... Quisiera saber ¿Por qué te vas?**

**Yo también quisiera saber muchas cosas... **– Respondió de manera ácida sin siquiera mirarla. **– Pero creo que nunca sabré las respuestas.**

**Lo siento, sé que no estuvo bien desaparecer así, es solo que...** – Hablaba la chica mostrando un semblante de arrepentimiento.

**Olvídalo, eso ya pasó.** – Le recriminó el joven cerrando su maleta, tomándola y encaminarse hacia la puerta. **– Me voy de aquí porque quiero un cambio, me ofrecen trabajo en Broadway y así aprovecho para buscar a mi madre. Quisiera saber el porque me dejo, solo pretendo saberlo, después la dejaré.**

Al momento de que el actor estaba por atravesar la puerta de su habitación, sintió que algo frío lo tomaba del brazo, y era precisamente Candy quien le impedía la salida haciendo algo de fuerza en su agarre hacia el ingles.

**Perdóname Terry, no quise dejarte. **– Se disculpaba la rubia para después soltarle el brazo.

**Me dijeron que fue Elisa la que me llevo al hospital, ¿Qué paso contigo? ¿Acaso huiste? **– Fueron las preguntas del castaño, mirándola de manera seria.

**No. Elisa fue quien te salvo, y yo... Simplemente no pude detenerme **– De nueva cuenta el semblante de la ojiverde era de nostalgia, dirigiendo su mirar hacia el piso. **– Es por eso que decidí alejarme.**

**¡No mientas!** – Le recrimino el castaño un tanto molesto. **– Tú sabes que lo que paso fue mi culpa, yo creía que eras un ser inmortal y por eso te di de beber de mi sangre. ¿No crees que fue lógica tu reacción? Y cuando desperté en el hospital estaba tan aturdido que ni siquiera recordaba nuestra discusión, quise verte y nunca apareciste en todos estos días, pude acordarme de todo y fue del modo que entendí lo que pasaba o al menos eso creí, me la pasaba preguntándome como era posible que existieran los de tu especie, pero me di cuenta de eso cuando apareciste tú...**

Candy permanecía de pie al lado de la cama del joven, escuchaba cada palabra que decía, mientras este caminaba de un lado para otro, hasta que hizo una pausa para esta vez dirigirse hacia donde estaba la rubia, tomó con sus manos su frío y pálido rostro y acercándosele muy lentamente continuó su charla haciendo que su tono de voz sonara quedito.

**Sí Candy... Fue cuando apareciste tú y me enamoré como un loco de una mujer vampiro, que desgraciadamente no confío en mí y que luego de casi matarme simplemente se alejo, fue entonces cuando comprendí que no fui lo suficiente como para que esa mujer me quisiera.**

**Terry, entiende... Yo solo intente... **– Le contestó la rubia, contemplando aquel bello rostro que había dejado de ver en meses.

**¡No me digas! ¿Protegerme? **– Se separó del rostro de la joven haciendo un gesto donde se notaba lo enojado que estaba. Después de un rato se tranquilizó un poco, dio un largo suspiro y continuó hablándole a la rubia.

**Candy... En algún momento mi madre también lo hizo y curiosamente ella me abandono, no tenía la mas remota idea de** **que esas dos palabras fueran sinónimos. ¿Pero sabes una cosa? Quería verte, hablarte y aclarar todo de una vez por todas, pero creo que ya he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir... Por eso, será mejor que me vaya...**

La rubia lo miraba de manera pacifica, pero en su interior volvía a sentir el mismo dolor en su pecho, percibía del ingles que le enviaba señales de odio, pero en el fondo se dio cuenta que eran fingidas. La mirada que le mostraba Terry era de total serenidad, sin rencores ni resentimientos. De pronto la ojiverde sintió un ligero calorcito en el centro de su pecho y era sin duda alguna el amor que el castaño sentía por ella.

**¿No te importa que sea un vampiro?** – Le preguntó

**Eso ya no importa.** – Respondió de manera desinteresada.

**Terry, déjame comenzar de nuevo, sé que puedo ser como mi padre... Yo sé que...**

Y ante aquella frase el castaño parecía haber reaccionado un poco, Candy pudo ver en su rostro la sombra de la duda, pero como era de suponerse el orgullo de Terry era bastante notorio y no le diría tal cosa.

**Puedo hacer que confíes de nuevo en mí. - **Continuó hablando la rubia. **- Sé que puedo... Permíteme hacerlo. **– Mencionó al mismo tiempo que se acercó y se sentó sobre la orilla de la cama, mientras que el ingles la miraba desde el otro extremo del mueble.

**¿Quién te convirtió en vampiro? **– Preguntó él.

**Mi padre. **– Confesó. **- ¿Por qué te vas de aquí?**

**¿Por qué lo hizo?** – Volvió a preguntar el actor, ignorando la pregunta de Candy.

**¿No vas a responder también mis preguntas? **– Le reclamó de manera seria.

Terry le mostró una media sonrisa al reclamo de la chica, y acompañándola en la cama se sentó junto a ella sin quitar su mirada azulina de la ojiverde.

**No recuerdo haber llegado a ese acuerdo.**

Ante ese ultimo comentario, Candy no pudo evitar sonreír también, y después de un breve silencio, comenzó a hablar...

**Lo hizo para salvarme la vida y también por egoísmo. William Albert Andley se enamoró de una humana llamada Roseline White, durante un tiempo mantuvieron una relación a escondidas de los demás, hasta que mi abuelo comprometió a mi madre en matrimonio con el hijo de un rico hacendario y criador de caballos llamado Stuart O´Connel, desgraciadamente mi madre y Albert no pudieron seguir juntos porque él se negó a convertirla en uno más de los de su especie. Por lógica Roseline se casó con Stuart y de esa unión nací yo.**

Terry la miraba atento, pero al escuchar lo último la interrumpió en su relato.

**Un momento Candy... ¿Me estas diciendo que tus padres eran mortales? Entonces... ¿Por qué dices que Albert Andley es tu padre?**

La rubia desvió su mirada, ciertamente no le agradaba hablar sobre su origen, sin embargo ya era demasiado tiempo para arrepentirse así que continuó con su relato.

**En efecto, mis padres biológicos fueron mortales, de hecho por veintitrés años fui mortal. El parto de mi madre se adelantó por unos días ya que la noche en que yo nací, Roseline fue atacada por dos hombre enemigos de Stuart, cuando iban a darle el tiro de gracia, apareció Albert y de manera rápida acabo con ellos. Roseline empezó con la labor de parto pero había perdido mucha sangre, Albert quiso ayudarla pero mi madre le pidió que solo me ayudara mí, así que él tomo a Roseline en sus brazos y lo único que hizo fue darle la fuerza necesaria para que yo naciera. Él me recibió y contuvo las ganas de querer alimentarse de aquella recién nacida, nos protegió, pero desgraciadamente mi madre murió al momento en que nací.**

**¿Y que paso entonces? –** Preguntaba de forma interesada el ingles.

**Después de eso, crecí durante mis años mortales al lado de mi padre, mis abuelos y la demás gente de aquella región de Irlanda. Pero todo cambio dos días después de haber cumplido veintitrés años, justamente el día de mi boda. Otros miembros de la misma familia que atacaron a mi madre la noche en que yo nací, irrumpieron en la capilla de la hacienda cuando se estaba celebrando mi enlace religioso con Anthony Bower, todo paso tan rápido, solo veía como iban cayendo los cuerpos de mi familia, el de mi prometido y la demás gente que había en aquel lugar, inclusive no les importo que hubiera niños, prácticamente aquella capilla se convirtió en una masacre, a mí me hirieron con cuatro balazos. Solo recuerdo que mientras agonizaba en el suelo, llego él, aún cuando jamás lo había visto pude observar que de sus mejillas rodaron dos enormes lagrimas de sangre que cayeron sobre mi rostro, después de haber acabado con aquellos **_**malditos.**_

Esta ultima palabra la dijo con odio, ya que sus ojos cambiaron de su tal conocido color esmeralda al rojo escarlata. **– Me tomó en sus brazos en un abrazo protector, mordió su muñeca y me dio a beber de su sangre, dando por inicio lo que soy actualmente...**

Terry al ver el semblante de la chica, lejos de asustarse por verla así, solo se limito a tomarla de la mano para tratar de tranquilizarla, la rubia al sentir la cálida extremidad del joven observó que de sus ojos zafiros se veían algo enternecedores, esto la reconforto para volver a su forma normal y continuó su relato.

**A partir de ese momento cambie mi nombre de Candice O´Connel para ser Candice White Andley ya que me "adoptó" como su hija, me entrenó como debía de alimentarme y de cómo usar los poderes que me dio a raíz de mi transformación.**

**¿A que poder te refieres?** – Preguntó el joven.

**A parte de todas las habilidades que poseemos los vampiros, solo unos pocos tenemos el don de convertir a humanos en seres como nosotros, ya que Albert es un ser muy poderoso y antiguo y solo "sus hijos" tenemos esa capacidad.**

**¿Y Elisa, también es hija de él?**

Candy mostró una media sonrisa al ver el semblante tan sorprendido del actor, le causo algo de gracia aquella pregunta.

**No... A Elisa la convertí yo... Y todos los mortales que convirtiéramos los hijos de Albert, no pueden tener esa capacidad. Así que mi compañera si quiere hacer a un mortal vampiro, tendrá que pedir de mi ayuda.**

**¿Y es a la única que has transformado en esto?** – Preguntó de manera serie, fijando su mirar directamente a los ojos de la chica, buscando la respuesta en ellos.

Candy se sorprendió mucho al escuchar la pregunta del ingles, sintiendo como esos bellos zafiros se clavaban en sus ojos, ella solo desvió su mirar y haciendo uso de las mañas de su compañera en la forma de mentir sin que él sospechara le respondió:** - Sí... Elisa ha sido la única mortal que he transformado en vampiro.**

Sintiéndose satisfecho por la respuesta de la chica, el castaño se dedico a contemplarla, en efecto la había extrañado todo el tiempo en que no la había visto, mientras que Candy agradeció el que Terry no tuviera la habilidad de leer la mente como lo tenía ella, ya que de ser así, la respuesta habría sido totalmente diferente a lo que le había respondido.

El ingles asimilaba todo lo que la rubia le acababa de confesar, ciertamente era algo increíble de enfrentar de que aquella chica que estaba sentada a su lado era un ser sobrenatural, y lo más sorprendente de todo eso, es que estaba enamorado de ella. Candy lo miraba de manera seria, se dio cuenta de que él se encontraba muy pensativo pero opto por no leer su mente, sin embargo tenía el temor que después de escuchar su "confesión" Terry la abandonara y repudiara por lo que es.

**¿Qué pasó con tu padre? – **Fue la pregunta del castaño después de aquel largo silencio.

**No lo se...** – Alzó sus hombres en señal de confusión**. - Supongo que sigue vivo, después de tanto tiempo he estado ocultando mi presencia de él y de cualquier otro vampiro, aunque dudo mucho de que no sepa donde estoy ya que como te lo había dicho antes... Su poderío es muy grande y tengo la sensación de que algún día se aparecerá ante mi.**

**Candy...** – La llamó el castaño**. - ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?**

**Por supuesto, si esta dentro de mis posibilidades, con gusto lo haré.** – Respondió un tanto nerviosa ya que creía que el actor le pediría buscar a su madre.

**¿Podrías mostrarme como eras antes de que fueras vampiro?**

**¿Estas seguro? **– Le cuestiono de manera titubeante.

**Completamente…**

**Esta bien, son muy pocos los recuerdos que poseo, de hecho lo único que recuerdo es el del día de mi transformación.**

**No importa, solo quiero ver como eras antes; eso es todo.**

La ojiverde se acercó más al cuerpo del actor, lo tomó de las manos y pegando su frente con la de él comenzó a mostrarle lo poco de sus recuerdos de su vida pasada.

Se encontraba parado en la entrada de una parroquia, se veía arreglada con muchas flores blancas, había poca gente y sus vestimentas además de elegantes eran antiguas, supuso que era la boda de Candy y así lo confirmo ya que en el altar estaba un muchacho más o menos de su edad, de cabello rubio, piel blanca, ojos color celeste; el joven se veía nervioso pero su semblante cambio cuando vio a su futura esposa entrar, todos los asistentes incluyendo Terry voltearon para verla, y ahí estaba ella luciendo un bello y sencillo vestido en color blanco, su piel era blanca más no pálida como lo era actualmente, el mismo color de ojos solo que ahí mostraban vida, pureza y no como ahora que son fríos, haciendo que cualquiera que los viera sintiera temor, pero lo más que llamo la atención de Terry hacia Candy es que en su rostro, específicamente en su nariz estaba salpicado de pecas eso la hacía verse mucho más linda.

La joven venía del brazo de su padre, caminaba por el pasillo; se veía feliz, sonriéndole a casi todos los asistentes, hasta llegar al altar para encontrarse con su prometido e iniciar la ceremonia. Al cabo de unos veinte minutos unos hombres alrededor de unos cinco o seis comenzaron a disparar a diestra y siniestra, uno a uno caían los cuerpos al igual que la familia de Candy, Terry miraba aterrado la escena que la joven le mostraba; hasta que escucho el grito de la pecosa llamando a su novio que caía muerto en sus brazos.

El ingles ya no pudo seguir viendo y se soltó del agarre de la rubia, quejándose de un fuerte dolor de cabeza, de inmediato Candy corrió a la cocina para traerle un vaso con agua y dárselo a beber.

**Gracias…** - Le agradeció el joven mientras de un cajón sacaba un par de aspirinas y llevárselas a su boca.

Un silencio se sintió en aquella habitación, Candy estaba recargada sobre el marco de la puerta, se encontraba algo inquieta ya que no sabía la reacción que tendría el ingles después de haberle mostrado su vida humana.

**Siento mucho lo que le paso a tu familia. **– Le habló el castaño después de asimilar lo que había visto.

**Gracias.** – Candy se acercó nuevamente a la cama y se sentó sobre ella haciéndole compañía al joven. **– Con el paso del tiempo he aprendido a vivir con eso, sabes… a estas alturas no siento nada de dolor.**

**¿Hace cuanto tienes veintitrés años?**

**Desde hace doscientos cincuenta años. **– Respondió la inmortal viéndolo a sus orbes zafiros.

**¿Crees que tu padre te éste buscando? **– Pregunto Terry.

**No lo sé; yo todo este tiempo he ocultado mi presencia ante él y de cualquier otro vampiro a excepción de Elisa que es mi compañera; pero no me has dicho ¿Por qué te vas a ir de aquí? Creo que me lo merezco ya que yo sí te he respondido a todas tus preguntas.** –Reclamó la rubia haciendo un mohín de disgusto en su pálido rostro.

Aquel último gesto algo infantil de la ojiverde solo hizo que Terry sonriera de manera irónica, el joven se aclaro su garganta y habló:

**Sé que has estado aquí vigilándome todo este tiempo, y como supuse que ya te habían visto la gente del edificio quise alejarte de ellos, y si me voy de seguro tú irías tras de mí.**

**¿No te parece algo presuntuoso de tu parte?** – Indago la chica vampiro sintiéndose más cerca de Terry nuevamente.

**¿Hubiera funcionado?** – Cuestionó el castaño

**Sí… **- Pronunció ella.

Luego de aquella conversación, Candy y Terry se fueron a vivir a otro lugar alejados de donde antes habitaba el actor, Elisa prefirió quedarse un poco más de tiempo en donde ya habitaban, excusándose que tendría que investigar si era cierto o no el rumor de aquel caza-vampiros y por ende terminar con ese asunto de una vez por todas, cosa que Candy la apoyo incondicionalmente a su amiga y que cuando lo encontrara le diera muerte de manera inmediata, total no era la primera vez que la pelirroja se enfrentaba a gente de este tipo y las anteriores ocasiones la chica salía victoriosa teniendo como recompensa alimentarse un poco de la sangre pura y real de su rubia amiga.

Después de la temporada teatral que había tenido la compañía Strafford, Terry decidió entrar a la universidad para estudiar idiomas y arte, ya que había escuchado rumores que compañías de otros países visitaban Londres buscando nuevas estrellas, así que se inscribió para estudiar en las mañanas y hacer función en las noches. Candy le había dicho que ella podía pagarle sus estudios, que tenía mucho dinero como para que él no lo hiciera cosa que él ingles rechazó y debido a esto se acortaba las veces que se veían ya que el castaño estudiaba en las mañanas, por las tardes ensayaba y en las noches daba función de teatro, en cuanto a Candy esperaba como siempre a que el Sol se ocultara para alejarse lo mayormente posible de donde vivían, conseguía alguna victima para alimentarse, después de hacerlo esperaba en el teatro a su novio y caminar juntos de regreso a su casa.

Pasando el tiempo la vampiro se volvía más fuerte y no regresó a caer en aquella tentación, aún así; ambos pasaba de algunos besos ya que la sangre del castaño comenzaba a bombear de manera que la inmortal no se permitía continuar, Candy podía olerla inclusive escucharla con claridad como circulaba en el interior del joven y eso la alteraba demasiado, así que mejor optaba con alejarse para evitar consecuencias.

Terry ya estaba por cumplir los veintitrés años, la relación con la rubia era de lo más normal, bueno a sabiendas de que todavía no habían tenido relaciones, el castaño deseaba tanto hacerle el amor a la chica pero se contenía ya que Candy aún no estaba lista, ahora la apariencia del ingles era más que la de ella, pero durante este ultimo año había empezando a pedirme algo que la rubia no deseaba hacer, Terry quería que lo convirtiera en vampiro. Le insistía mucho a la rubia, aunque ahora era él el que tomaba el control de las cosas no poseía mas fuerza que la ojiverde; eso sí, era más hábil con las manos, la tentaba despertando en ella sensaciones que obligaba a separarse de él antes de cometer otro error.

**-¦- -¦- -¦- CYT -¦- -¦- -¦-**

"**El siguiente relato será Narrado desde la perspectiva de Candy"**

_Esa ocasión, recuerdo que Terry había salido de dar función, tuvo un día cansado y como cada noche, yo fui a buscarle, caminamos en silencio, aquel que estaba lejos de ser incómodo, aunque para ese momento, yo podía saber cualquier cosa, o casi cualquiera que pasara por la mente de él, a menos claro que fuese algo que le avergonzara y mostrase aquella blanca pared para impedirme el acceso a sus pensamientos._

_Aún así, en ese momento nada pasaba por ella, sólo caminábamos con paso moderado, al llegar a casa, como era costumbre cuando estaba en periodos en donde daban dos funciones al día, le dejaba dormir rápido, ya que la escuela por la mañana, los ensayos en la tarde y las actuaciones por la noche eran para él desgastantes. Le vi dormirse en poco tiempo, yo estaba a su lado recostada mientras lo contemplaba._

_Dejé vagar mi mente en algunos recuerdos del pasado, cuando un quejido ahogado atrajo mi atención hacia un lado. Vi sus labios apretarse con coraje, aún dormía, y una vez más, después de tanto tiempo, soñaba con el día en que su madre lo abandonó, parecía que ese recuerdo jamás dejaría su subconsciente, porque estando despierto nunca lo traía a colación._

_Le acaricié la frente, removiendo el cabello sobre esta y después le hablé con la suavidad que pude hasta hacerle despertar, sus ojos me observaron por incontables segundos, parecían de cristal, su mente gritaba la vergüenza que sentía de querer llorar por algo que consideraba una tontería, y más porque yo le estaba viendo._

_**Sólo hazlo, es normal…**__ - dije tratando de calmarle._

_**¿Tú puedes llorar?**__ – preguntó en un murmullo que escuché con claridad._

_**No lo he intentado, pero quizás pueda. **__– admití. En este punto de mi_ _no-vida_ _pocas eran las cosas que despertaban algún tipo de sensaciones, fuese cual fuese, y el dolor o la tristeza hasta ahora habían sido escasos como para llorar. Incluso el amor y todo lo relacionado a lo afectivo había sido casi nulo hasta que le conocí…_

_Él en aquel momento se contuvo, cerró los ojos y respiró profundo, dejándose atrapar nuevamente por la tranquilidad, le vi tan vulnerable, como muy pocas veces frente a mí lo había estado, o al menos estando consciente él de que yo estaba ahí. Acaricié desde su cabello hasta deslizar mi toque al rostro, abrió sus ojos y le sonreí, él intentó devolver aquel gesto pero sus sonrisas eran diminutas y apenas visibles, aún así, elevó su cabeza y eliminó cualquier distancia que nos separara, mordió mis labios causándome un indescriptible placer._

_Su mano viajó por mi cuello, se enredó en mi rizado cabello y se estacionó en la nuca, atrayéndome así con mayor intensidad, su beso se volvía hambriento y aunque ya varias veces le había regañado y le prohibía hacer esto; nunca me hacía caso, me provocaba a niveles poco sensatos para cualquier ser mortal como lo era él en aquel momento. Su lengua invadió mi cavidad y le dejé pasar, sus labios posesionándose de los míos, me encantaba que fuera tan posesivo, era algo que me extasiaba aún más, sentirme por un momento más débil que él, aunque en realidad no fuese así._

_Pero no podía hacerlo, no debía… Así que me senté en la cama y le dejé, después me puse en pie y giré a verlo ahí semi-recostado y con el pecho subiendo y bajando con rapidez, inhalaba cantidades fuertes de aire._

_Me imitó y se acercó, sin decir palabra alguna me tomó de la cintura y volvió a besarme, coloqué ambas manos sobre sus brazos, yo poseía más fuerza, pero quizás mi voluntad no fuese tanta como mi poderío físico. Él podía llegar a ser adictivo, lo era en realidad, por ello no pude alejarme desde que le vi, y ahora que le había probado, no podía detenerme, y él tampoco._

_Acarició bajo mi ropa, su toque era algo que no podría describir, la sensación era nueva, jamás experimenté algo igual ni estando en vida, aquel tiempo en que yo viví era diferente, no cualquiera tenía relaciones, eran épocas donde se castigaba severamente a quien fuese que viviera en el pecado, y yo no llegué a vivir esas sensaciones hasta que me casara a pesar de que a los veinte años, se era ya un adulto. Eran diferentes épocas… por lo que no viví algo como esto._

_Y ahora ahí con él, tocándome y haciéndome sentir demasiadas cosas a las que ni siquiera puedo dar nombre. Me atreví entonces a deslizar mis manos hasta su espalda, dejándoles viajar hasta la orilla de su playera para poder sentir la caliente piel bajo mi toque, ese contraste que nuestras temperaturas provocaban, resultaba delicioso._

_Sus labios apresaron mi garganta, me mordió y después lamió la parte, sólo sacó unas gotas de mi sangre, pero la herida fue superficial y sanó rápidamente. Sentí deseos de hacer lo mismo, de probar una vez más aquella sangre caliente que corrió alguna ocasión por mi boca desde la suya… y ese pensamiento me detuvo._

_Como si de un golpe fuera, la cordura me trajo a la realidad, aquella donde yo no debía hacer algo así, él era mortal aún, si llegaba a lastimarle, tal vez no podría detenerme como ya sucedió aquella ocasión cuando Elisa tuvo que salvarlo._

_**No está bien Terry… sabes que no es así. **__– Dije apartándome hasta el otro extremo de su habitación en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ni siquiera giró a verme, sólo sacudió con ligereza su cabeza de manera negativa._

_**Siempre es lo mismo… **__- Mencionó frustrado y dándose media vuelta, se metió al baño. Minutos después, escuché la regadera abrirse, me senté en la orilla de la cama, esto era como un deja vú, mi voluntad sólo cedía por lapsos en que él aprovechaba e iniciaba momentos como el anterior, pero siempre le dejaba a la mitad, quizás él fuese el más afectado ya que las hormonas le tendrían loco, sobre todo a su edad._

_Cerré los ojos, y decidí lo que a mi parecer sería justo._

_Entré en la regadera sin quitarme la ropa, le vi ahí desnudo de frente a la lluvia de agua que caía sobre su cuerpo, pasé mis manos sobre su cintura hasta abrazarle, mi estatura era menor a la de él, así que pude recargar mi cabeza sobre su espalda sin dificultad alguna._

_**Si sólo vienes a provocarme…**__- Habló al sentirme detrás._

_Acaricié su pecho sin dejarle terminar aquella frase, después ambas manos descendieron hasta tocar la parte más baja de su estómago, mientras yo repartía ligeros besos en su espalda y hombro. Quiso voltearse pero le hablé al oído, deteniéndole así._

_**Esta vez sólo tú… **__- Dije y él gruñó por lo bajo. Siendo remplazado aquel sonido por uno de placer, cuando tomé su erección con una de mis manos, mi pulgar sobre la punta mientras comenzaba a mover de atrás hacia delante el resto de mi mano._

_Le vi abrir los labios, quizás necesitaba más oxígeno, el movimiento de mi mano fue poco a poco siendo más rápido, y en momentos me detenía para luego iniciar una vez más a un ritmo lento que le hacía desesperar, me pedía que lo hiciera con mayor fuerza y yo accedía a ello._

_Sus manos estaban sobre la pared, y su cabeza miraba al suelo, respiraba con fuerza y esa imagen de él siendo sometido me excitaba, pero ahora sólo debía pensar en él, sólo él… Subí mi mano hasta entrelazarla con una de las suyas y después bajé llevándomela para ambos continuar la tarea de masturbarle, yo llevaba el ritmo, aunque en ocasiones él intentaba hacerlo más rápido, yo siendo más fuerte, se lo impedía y lograba con ello que renegara por lo bajo, pero terminaba sonriendo con placer cuando yo accedía._

_Su cabeza recargada sobre mi hombro, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza y su mano sumada a la mía continuaron masturbándole por más tiempo, hasta que una contracción en su cuerpo anunció el término._

_**Te amo.**__ – Dije por primera vez. Él sólo cerró los ojos unos segundos y luego de suspirar profundamente me miró. No lo expresó en palabras, pero me dejó ver a través de su mente la respuesta, también me amaba, pero para él era más que difícil aceptar algo como eso en voz alta, o expresarlo con palabras…_

"_**Fin de la Narrativa de Candy"**_

Aquella fue la primera y la ocasión en que más cerca estuvieron de tener relaciones, aunque por supuesto, Candy se había resistido con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tuvo.

**-¦- -¦- -¦- CYT -¦- -¦- -¦-**

Después de lo que había pasado entre ellos, Candy estaba más que convencida que amaba a Terry, más allá de lo que significaba como un simple humano aún y si lo transformara en un vampiro lo seguiría amando igual, eso no cambiaría, pero no todos reaccionarían de la misma forma ante el hecho de convertirlos, la ojiverde sabía que el actor era fuerte y lo resistiría, pero su carácter era muy explosivo y sentía algo de temor por perderle.

**¿Qué haría Terry con la tremenda fuerza y todas las habilidades que lo acompañarían al ser un vampiro?**

Esa pregunta se la hacía Candy todas las noches queriendo encontrar una respuesta pronto, aún si fuese Elisa la que la aconsejara sin importar los comentarios tan fuera de lugar con los que llegara a responder.

Pero la rubia estaba muy cerca de descubrirlo; ya que el día en que Terry cumplía sus veinticuatro años tal y como venía haciéndolo desde hace tiempo lo esperó a la salida del teatro, notó que el rostro del castaño no era particularmente de buen humor y obviamente le preguntó cual era el motivo.

**¿Qué te pasa Terry? Te veo molesto.**

**No sé como se enteraron de mi cumpleaños y los compañeros del teatro me han regalado miles de tonterías.**

**Y ¿Dónde las dejaste?**

El ingles le mostró una sonrisa irónica y después la miro de lado.

**Terry es grosero de tu parte tirarlas.** – Le regañó la inmortal como un niño cuando hace travesuras.

**No me importa y lo sabes…**

La inmortal soltó un largo suspiro de resignación al escuchar la respuesta del joven, solo se sujetó del brazo del castaño para caminar juntos hasta la casa donde vivían, ahí Candy se encaminó hasta la cocina mientras Terry se servía un vaso con whisky recostándose sobre el sofá, dio un sorbo a su bebida y echó su cabeza hacia atrás tratando de relajarse; y lo logró aunque solo por un par de minutos ya que la voz de Candy lo sacó de su ensoñación.

**Terry…** - Lo llamó desde el otro extremo de la sala extendiéndole su mano para que la acompañara hacia el comedor.

El ingles se incorporó, dejó el vaso sobre la mesita de a lado y tomó la mano de la rubia, notó que ella tenía una sonrisa, se le hizo de lo más extraño ya que ella al igual que él casi nunca mostraba esos gestos, pero supo el porque ya que el motivo estaba sobre la mesa del comedor y era un pastel de cumpleaños.

Candy se soltó del agarre del actor y se encaminó para encender el par de velas que adornaban el pastel; sorprendiendo al castaño ya que la ojiverde las encendió con solo soplar sobre la punta de ellas y nuevamente le volvió a sonreír.

**Según recuerdo en los cumpleaños ahora se acostumbra a comer pastel ¿cierto? No sabía cual era tu sabor favorito y la chica de la pastelería me dijo que el más popular era este, el de chocolate, así que…**

El ojiazul interrumpió a la rubia jalándola hacia un rincón de la casa donde la pudo arrinconar, acercándose él lo suficiente e intentar robarle un beso, pero solo comenzó a hablarle seductoramente:

**Pensé que me regalarías algo diferente. Sabes lo que deseo de cumpleaños. **– Susurraba muy cerca del oído de la chica vampiro haciéndola estremecer. **- Dime **_**pecosita**_**.** – Terry al haber visto el rostro de Candy antes de su transformación y darse cuenta de que tenía pecas a partir de ese entonces decidió llamarla **así - ¿Por qué no quieres darme ese gusto? **– Le decía el joven mientras rozaba con sus labios los de la chica. **- ¿Acaso me quieres porque soy solo un humano, ó porque soy diferente a ti?**

Candy tratando de controlar sus emociones se separó del agarre del muchacho, dio un largo suspiro y le respondió. **– No, sabes bien que no es eso, si te soy sincera… Me preocupa lo que harás con el poder que recibas; podrás leer la mente, serás más rápido, tanto tus sentidos como tu fuerza se verán alterados. Será un cambio completo; ya no podrás salir de día, no podrás asistir a la universidad, no comerás ni beberás nada que no sea la sangre humana, y lo peor de todo tendrás que abandonar la carrera que tanto amas, ya no podrás seguir actuando.**

**¡Sé lo que estoy pidiendo!** – Arremetió muy molesto, yéndose a su habitación, seguido por Candy quien después de entrar cerró la puerta tras de ella.

Terry metió su mano en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón mostrándole una pequeña pero filosa navaja, logrando así la atención completa de la rubia.

**Sabes bien que no podrás detenerte si te doy a beber de mi sangre, tú decides **_**pecosa**_**…** - La miraba con su ya característica sonrisa arrogante. **– Elisa esta muy lejos, nadie me ayudara; ó me dejas morir ó cumples lo que quiero…**

Dicho aquello, el castaño saco su lengua y subió su mano llevándose la navaja, pero más rápida fue Candy quien se abalanzó hacia él golpeándolo en la pared, aprisionándolo en ella logrando que aquel objeto saliera volando por algún sitio.

**No lo hagas…** - Pidió la chica de manera seria.

Terry la atrajo de la nuca para iniciar aquellos hambrientos besos que solían regalarse, giró su cuerpo intercambiando posiciones; golpeándola fuertemente contra la pared, subió su mano, enredando sus finos y largos dedos entre los rizos de la inmortal acariciando su espalda con pasión para después separarse mientras ambas miradas se intercalaban entre sí.

**Hazlo…** - Pidió el ojiazul casi ordenando lo que hizo que la chica asintiera ligeramente, sintiendo las manos de Terry bajando por su cuello, recorrerle la espalda y tocando su vientre bajo la ropa.

En un rápido movimiento Candy atrajo hasta su boca al joven, introdujo su lengua en aquella cavidad que se le ofrecía, aún podía sentir las manos del castaño recorriendo de forma curiosa alrededor de su cuerpo tocando cada parte de su piel.

Bajó en cortos besos, mientras era conducida por el mismo joven hasta la cama; donde la arrojó para después el ingles posarse sobre ella para empezar a besar el cuello de Candy quien cerró sus ojos entregándose a las caricias que le prodigaban.

**Espera Terry… Quedarás débil después de esto.** – Dijo deteniendo con sus manos el rostro del actor que la besaba.

Dicho esto se incorporo hasta sentarse en la cama, dejando al ojiazul algo confundido por su reacción, pero antes de que el actor protestara; se sentó sobre él haciendo que el castaño sonriera ya que sabía lo que estaba por suceder, la ojiverde no quiso pensarlo más así que comenzó a besarle el cuello tal y como lo hiciera en aquella ocasión, después lamió una extensión, encajando sus colmillos en la vena yugular, la mayor portadora de sangre a través del cuerpo.

Sus sentidos se alertaron tal y como suceden cada vez que tomaba la vida de alguien para alimentarse, de nuevo el cambio de color rojizo en sus ojos apareció, sus uñas se afilaron y apretaron el cuerpo entre sus brazos, Terry solo dejo salir un gemido que era doloroso y placentero a la vez, cosa que excitó mas a la inmortal; quien comenzó a drenar una parte de aquel liquido vital que poseía el joven.

Cuando el corazón estuvo latiendo a determinado ritmo, casi apunto de morir, Candy lo recostó en la cama, Terry y apenas podía abrir los ojos para verla, estaba al borde de la inconsciencia, la rubia lo observó y después ella misma, quien con uno de sus colmillos mordió su lengua acercándose al castaño, se inclinó sobre él y comenzó a besarle, al principio como era normal, el joven no le devolvía la acción; pero poco a poco la sangre fue fluyendo por medio de la saliva hasta que el actor fue capaz de probarla despertando sus sentidos en alerta, lo que hizo llevar sus manos tras la cabeza de Candy queriendo más de lo que ahora le ofrecía.

El joven probó hasta morderle los labios a la chica quien comenzaron a sangrar aparte de la herida en su lengua, un hilillo de aquel líquido corrió hasta la barbilla de ella quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados y se entregaba en aquel acto, regalándole al ingles lo que más de un año llevaba pidiéndole y consecuentemente ella le negaba desde la vez primera en que lo había encontrado.

Pero ahora, Candy le quitaba a su querido amor la vida y le regalaba una nueva donde la inmortalidad sería su eterna compañía.

_POV´S DE TERRY…_

_**Sentí una especie de fuego fluir a través de mi boca, y más rápido aún comenzó a correr también por mis venas, Candy me había regalado lo que le pedí, ahora sería como ella y no volvería a sentirme tan vulnerable, encontraría a mi madre costase lo que costase, viviría eternamente al lado de mi pecosa y no me preocuparía por banalidades como el teatro o la escuela.**_

Horas después, el cuerpo de Terry había terminado de morir, era ahora un vampiro y Candy lo contemplaba, se incorporaba en la cama, la sangre seca manchaba parte de su barbilla y algunas partes de la mejilla del ingles, mientras que la herida de ella se encontraba ya sanada; pero necesitaba alimentarse, ambos debían hacerlo; pero estaba esperando a que el castaño terminara de sufrir aquel cambio.

Y ahí, sentada en la cama lo miró, él abrió los ojos e inclinó ligeramente su cabeza hacia un lado mientras la observaba, sonrió de una forma más que irónica, macabra diría ella, sus ojos tenían un fuerte color rojizo, su lengua salió de entre sus labios lamiéndolos para limpiar los rastros de sangre que aún habían en su boca, Terry ahora era más pálido de lo normal, sus uñas habían crecido como la de un animal salvaje, su cabello castaño ahora era más largo y brillaba contrastándose con su piel, la cual parecía fina porcelana, era sin duda el ser más bello que había visto Candy hasta ahora, pero algo le decía a la rubia que también sería el más peligroso.

Después de todo no hay ser del que debas cuidarte y temer más, si no de aquel que posee la belleza para atraerte, la inteligencia para engancharte y capacidad de en rápidos segundos matarte.

**¿Cómo te sientes?** – Preguntó la mujer intentado ayudarlo a que se incorporara.

**Me siento…** - Terry se tomó un par de minutos para asimilar su reciente transformación, quiso ponerse de pie por si solo, tratando de mostrarle a la joven que él era fuerte, pero sintió un mareo que lo hizo bruscamente volverse a caer sobre la cama llevándose una de sus manos hacia su pecho sintiendo una enorme opresión.

**Es normal que sientas eso… Necesitas alimentarte.** – Respondió la rubia quien nuevamente lo volvía a ayudar a reincorporarse.

- **¡Tengo sed, la necesito ya!** – El ingles se abalanzó hacia la ojiverde queriendo seguir probando la sangre de Candy, quien lo detuvo de un solo movimiento, volviendo sus ojos a aquel color rojizo.

- **Saldremos a cazar. **– Habló ya un poco calmada pero sin bajar la guardia ya que sabía de sobra que Terry volvería a querer tomar de su sangre para alimentarse.

Esa noche ambos salieron a cazar, él jamás le había preguntado a su pareja sobre cómo lo hacía, a quienes escogía o algo parecido, sencillamente no era un tema que tocarán y ahora, Candy se veía a sí misma enseñándole lo que debía conocer, aquello de lo que se debía cuidar y algunas cosas que quizás en el tiempo cuando comenzaron su relación la chica omitió porque no lo vio necesario. Lo demás, él ex actor lo sabía a la perfección.

Sin duda alguna, lo que vivieron los siguientes meses fue algo pasional; Candy estaba segura que las cosas serían eternas, pero había alguien a quien ella temía alguien que era, inexplicablemente mucho más poderoso y más despiadado; sin duda alguna era Albert Andley, el padre de la joven y también uno de sus más grandes temores era la madre de Terry, ya que falto a su promesa de no transformarlo y cuidar de él.

**POV´S DE CANDY…**

_**¿Qué haría cuando él supiese que convertí a su madre en lo mismo que ahora somos, y en lo que ella evitó convertirle al marcharse?**_

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_Nos leemos en el siguiente y muchas gracias a todas por su apoyo…AGRADEZCO DE ANTEMANO LOS RVS QUE ME DEJAN AL FINAL DE CADA CAPITULO… ESPERO Y EN ESTE TAMBIEN ME DEJEN UN COMENT… _

_Besos y abrazos de Ana Lilian Panti._


	4. CAPITULO IV

_Espero lo disfruten y me dejen sus comentarios al final, sean buenos o malos... les mando besos y abrazos. __**Y MIL PERDONES POR LA TARDANZA... SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!**_

_**DEDICADO A TODAS LAS CHICAS QUE ME HAN ESCRITO REVIEW EN ESTA NUEVA CUENTA, ESPERO Y NO DEFRAUDARLAS… LES MANDO MUCHOS BESOS… GRACIAS!**_

**NOTAS**_**Los textos entre comillas en negrita y cursivas son pensamientos de los personajes.**_

_**AL FIN SE REVELA EL PORQUE CANDY NO QUIERE AYUDAR A TERRY A BUSCAR A SU MADRE…**_

_Los textos en negrita son diálogos de los personajes, y lo demás de manera normal es narrativa de la historia._

_**Este escrito esta basado en el fan fic **__PASIÓN (SASUXNARU)__** de una excelente escritora y buena amiga **__ZHENA HIK__** me lo prestó para hacer una pequeña adaptación, y agradeciendo sus atenciones hacia mi persona le dedico esta locura... Querida **__Grecia,__** muchas gracias por darme la oportunidad de hacer esto, espero que sea de tu agrado.**_

_**DARK GIFT**_

_**CAPITULO IV**_

Habían pasado ya varios meses desde que Candy convirtiera a Terry en un vampiro, como buena «creadora» la inmortal le mostró maneras sutiles de hacer las cosas, el castaño era muy inteligente, y no tenían problemas. Aunque existía un detalle significativo, y este era que incluso en vida, a Terry le tenía sin cuidado la existencia de las demás personas, y ahora que sólo servían para alimentarle, era peor, al menos la rubia les veía como algo más que su _comida, _y por ello cuidaba bien a quién escogería, dejándose llevar por lo que sabía sobre ellos a través de sus pensamientos. Cosa que al ex actor le tenía sin el menor cuidado.

Tal y como lo había previsto la ojiverde, Terry se volvió aún más frío y no sólo hablando de la temperatura corporal, si no de sus acciones, por supuesto que le conocía desde que fuera un tierno niño, pero pudo observar sus crecientes cambios conforme su edad avanzaba, hasta que se convirtió en alguien solitario, rudo y sin la menor muestra de piedad para con nadie ya que a la hora de cazar, el ingles no escatimaba en escoger a sus victimas.

Tampoco le culpaba, siendo que no tuvo la mejor de las infancias, pero eso no era un pretexto para ser un neófito tan cruel.

Ahora ambos se encontraban en su casa…

**- No creo que sea buena idea que dejes tus estudios así porque sí Terry; te falta muy poco para terminar y puedes hacerlo en el turno nocturno de la universidad. **– le reprimía la rubia mientras el castaño la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

**- No me interesan ya, te dije que esas tonterías pueden esperar, ahora solo quiero que me ayudes a encontrar a mi madre. **

Candy solo negó sutilmente con su cabeza, mientras que Terry la miraba terriblemente molesto, mostrándole aquel color sangre, tono que le duraba solo un tiempo ya que después de alimentarse regresaban a su color zafiro original.

**- ¿Por qué no quieres ayudarme mi **_**pequeña pecosita? **__– _exigió saber poniéndose de pie de frente a la rubia quien se encontraba recargada en el marco de la puerta de su habitación, Terry trato de seducirla comenzando a darle pequeños mordiscos en su labio inferior tratando que con esto convencerla en que la ayude, más sin embargo la ojiverde se hizo a un lado, logrando que con esto el ingles soltara un bufido de enfado.

Después de su fallido intento de persuasión hacia la chica, Terry se alejo de ella completamente al otro extremo de la habitación hundiéndose en sus pensamientos, mientras que Candy lo miraba sigilosamente tratando de adivinar lo que pasaba por la mente del ingles, haciendo esto imposible ya que el joven desde que era humano había aprendido a poner una pared blanca, dando el efecto de que la vampiro no pudiera saber; aunque sus ojos denotaran lo contrario.

**- ¿Para que la quieres encontrar, Terry? Ella al final de cuentas te abandono… **- la rubia no pretendía ser un tipo de juez a favor de Eleonor, pero a pesar de que ella podría ser mucho más poderosa que la madre del muchacho, verse cara a cara con ella después de tantos años era algo que no deseaba que pasara, al contrario la hacía estremecer a tal grado de temer más a aquel reencuentro que el que ella tuviera con su poderoso padre.

Quizás por eso, antes de arrebatarle la vida a Terry y a pesar de que Eleonor y él compartían la misma sangre, Eleonor tenía un carácter muy dulce, antes de convertirla en vampiro, pero ahora lo más probable es que su carácter fuera igual de explosivo que el de su amante.

**- ¡Pensé que me ayudarías eso es todo, olvídalo yo mismo lo haré no te necesito!** – dijo con coraje el inmortal y atravesó la habitación a una impresionante velocidad que apenas estaba dispuesto a controlar frente a los demás; pero para Candy eso era de lo más sencillo.

Candy dio un suspiro de cansancio, le estaba costando mucho trabajo tratar de controlarlo. Le siguió, ambos se alejaban de manera apresurada de la casa, no eran humanos ya así que no necesitaban ningún tipo de equipaje o algo parecido para viajar.

**- Espera Terry, faltan pocas horas para amanecer y si no encontramos un lugar en donde ocultarnos sabes bien que nos pasara…**

El castaño detuvo su andar y la miro, ahora Terry era mayor en estatura y también en sus años humanos.

Candy paró, mirando al otro en expectativa de qué era lo que harían ahora, sólo le miró acercarse, rozó con sus dedos la lisa y pálida piel de la rubia, después palpó con toda la mano aquella mejilla, sintiendo la pequeña caricia, palpando donde antes habitaban aquellas pecas las cuales siempre le habían parecido curiosas, dándole a la chica un aspecto hasta tierno.

El dedo pulgar del ex actor se movió acariciando la mejilla de la otra, después lo bajó hasta tocar los labios, esos que ante el simple contacto se entreabrieron por inercia, ahora Candy tenía los ojos cerrados, mientras Grandchester disfrutaba mirarle así, dejándose someter ante su toque.

Aplicó fuerza a su roce sobre el labio inferior, y con su afilada uña provocó que la sangre brotara de aquella parte, notando cómo la rubia apretaba ligeramente los labios al sentir el olor de su misma sangre, la chica sacó su lengua y lamió un poco. Pero un sonido reprobatorio por parte del ojiazul le detuvo, los verdes ojos se abrieron sólo para ver como él se llevaba su pulgar lleno de sangre hasta su boca y comenzaba a lamerlo, no perdiendo en ningún momento la visión de los ojos de Candy.

La chica sonrió, su herida estaba sanando rápidamente, por lo que Terry se agachó la poca distancia que hacía falta para unir ambos pares de labios, le tomó con una mano por debajo de la barbilla para atraer el rostro de ella, saboreando la cavidad ajena, volviendo a morderle ligeramente la misma herida para probar más de aquél líquido que tanto le gustaba.

**- Estaremos bien, vamos.** – dijo el ingles una vez terminado aquel beso.

Y ahí estaban una vez más de camino, ¿A dónde? Quién sabe, Candy sólo seguía a Terruce, ambos se dirigían a una de las ciudades más grandes que había cerca de las provincias escondidas, lugares de donde casi la gente no salía.

Pasó el tiempo previsto para el amanecer, faltaba poco para ello y tuvieron que buscar una casa abandonada para meterse en ella y poder esconderse del sol, buscaron una que tuviera sótano y así lo hicieron.

Aunque el hecho de no tener su _cuarto oscuro_, era un poco molesto, el sol no les tocaba en absoluto, pero algunas rendijas diminutas por las cuales se colaba, provocaban más luz de la que les gustaría en realidad, molestaba considerablemente a la vista.

Desde que Terry tuvo que cambiar sus costumbres por obvias razones, habían construido un cuarto grande, y a prueba de cualquier tipo de luz, era como el cuarto que se solía usar cuando se revelaban los rollos fotográficos. No tenía ventanas, era enorme y tenía una cama sumamente cómoda a petición del castaño, quien era el más delicado en ese sentido de los dos.

Candy podía dormir en el suelo si se lo pedían, ni siquiera cuando estaba viva disfrutó de numerosos lujos, pero había una gran diferencia en la manera en que ambos fueron criados, ya que el Grandchester tenía un apellido de renombre, que le brindó lujos y comodidades en su momento. Aunque ahora la ojiverde pudiera disponer del dinero que quisiera, no era muy dado a hacerlo.

Solían dormir desde entonces juntos, aunque fue curioso y hasta gracioso en un inicio, aquella noche que le convirtió, salieron y se alimentaron, después, al regresar, Terry hizo un comentario sobre que no pensaba dormir en un féretro, cosa que le dio por demás risa a la rubia, quien siempre se había reído de esa idea ridícula de los humanos. Claro que podrían dormir si así lo quisieran en uno, después de todo estaban muertos, no había necesidad de respirar si así lo desearan y por lo tanto, no había problema alguno con que se acabase el oxígeno dentro de alguno.

Pero la idea primordial de que estuvieran en uno, se debía a que el sol no les debía tocar, puesto que les quemaba la piel, así que mientras estuvieran en un lugar completamente seguro de algún rayo solar… todo estaba bien. Y ante esa explicación, fue el ex actor quien implementó el cuarto oscuro, reclamando a Candy porque no le había dicho eso antes, así hubieran podido dormir juntos desde hacía ya tiempo. Cosa que para la vampiro no era algo que hubiera podido suceder.

Para Candy ya era suficiente el hecho de cuidarse mientras se besaban para no cortarle con alguno de sus colmillos como la primera vez que lo hicieron, también cuando se abrazaban, debía ser cuidadosa en no apretarle demasiado, tampoco era como si en toda su vida hubiera convivido con muchos humanos de los que no bebía su sangre, así que Terry era el primero. Y dormir junto a él, debía ser una de las cosas más difíciles que pensó. Sin contar que el castaño dormía por las noches, y ella no, cuando aún el ingles era un simple mortal.

Pero después de aquella noche, todos los demás días, habían dormido juntos, sin el menor temor de dañarle puesto que ahora eran iguales. Aunque el mayor problema de no había sido aquel, si no lo que ya había previsto, el carácter de Grandchester.

A su primera víctima primero la atemorizó, aunque eso no era extraño, había conocido varias personas que solían hacer eso. Pero infundirles tal clase de miedo, y después causarles poco a poco dolor, casi torturándoles psicológica y hasta físicamente, era demasiado cruel.

En una de sus tantas pláticas, Candy y Terry hablaron sobre ello, la chica confesó que eso le parecía algo desagradable, puesto que ambos en su momento habían sido humanos, de hecho el ojiazul tenía poco de haberlo sido, y no debía olvidarse de algo así, no le hubiese gustado para nada a él.

La rubia siempre intentaba ser la voz de la razón, trataba de ser lo más sensata que su condición le permitía, incluso cuando estaba únicamente con Elisa, quien era su amiga y la persona más ocurrente que hubiera conocido, debía hacerla de mediadora.

Y recordando a la pelirroja, tenía tiempo de no haberle visto, pero así solía ser, quizás había decidido cumplir aquello que con imprudencia le dijo en cierta ocasión unos meses atrás.

— _**Está bien, creo que tardaré algunos años en volver a visitarles. Les dejaré su espacio.**_

— _**¿Por qué dices eso Elisa? Aún eres libre de venir cuando gustes.**_

_Tanto Elisa como Terry rieron ante la increíble inocencia que parecía poseer Candy, ¿Se estaba haciendo la desentendida? O ¿quizás en realidad no había comprendido la indirecta de su amiga?_

— _**Seguramente estarán como animales en época de apareamiento, y no te culpo, luego de tantos años ya te debe hacer falta… **_

_Candy entrecerró los ojos entre incrédula y furiosa por el comentario, además que juraría que si no fuera porque ese tipo de funciones corporales ya habían muerto, se hubiese sonrojado a más no poder. _

Y claro que su amiga tenía razón en aquel aspecto, porque las primeras veces fueron maratónicas, algo quizás imposible para un simple humano, pero bastante realista y placentero para ellos dos.

**-¦- -¦- -¦- CYT-¦- -¦- -¦-**

Y así ambos abrazados y mientras la rubia recordaba todas aquellas situaciones que la pelirroja le había echo pasar, pasaron el día en aquella oscura habitación, esperando a que la luna se asomara para así retomar su camino, un camino que Candy no deseaba por demás terminar.

El ocaso había pasado, el astro rey ya se había ocultado por lo que ambos estaban en la disposición de proseguir con su camino, fuere cual fuere éste. Pasaron por el centro de la ciudad, la cual para nada era como el sitio donde ellos vivían ni sus alrededores más cercanos, aquellos eran pueblos escondidos entre el bosque, la Andley era una mujer de mundo, había visitado ya una serie de lugares a los que llevaría a Terry en alguna ocasión, después de todo, les restaba una eternidad por consumir al lado del otro.

Aunque ciertamente, esa afirmación podía ser debatible, seguía preguntándose, ¿Cómo reaccionaría la señora Eleonor Baker ante el hecho de que le convirtió en uno más de la inmortal raza a la que ambos pertenecían desde hace tiempo ya?

Quizás esa pregunta fuese contestada próximamente, para bien o para mal…

Pasaron un par de meses más, recorrían tanto grandes ciudades como pequeñas localidades, mucho más chicas que aquella de donde venían. Terry llegó a matar familias enteras, reproduciendo la misma imagen que una y otra vez, Candy pudo ver aquella ocasión en la que mataron a su familia el día de su boda, sólo que en este tiempo, no había sangre esparcida por todos lados, después de todo, la idea primordial aquí era abastecerse del que para ellos era un _vital líquido. _

— **¡No estoy de acuerdo, eso es un acto brutal, me parece repugnante!** – reclamó la vampiro, era la segunda vez que tocaban aquel tema, del cual el castaño siempre terminaba victorioso, sabiendo que ella era una adicta a él.

Las aún rojas pupilas del ingles miraban con coraje las de la irlandesa, quien tenía un ligero tinte de rojo en ellas también.

— **¿Te parezco repugnante?, ¿Te doy asco? **– aquellas eran preguntas, que al mismo tiempo sonaban como un par de afirmaciones hechas por el mismo castaño para comprender o asimilar lo que escuchaba.

— **¡Ya habíamos hablado sobre esto, Terry, detente, te estás convirtiendo en un monstruo! ¿No te es suficiente tener que alimentarte de los** **humanos? ¿Acaso también debes matarles en formas colectivas y brutales?**

Las palabras de Candy trataban de darle el énfasis correcto a cada frase, quería hacer entrar en razón al ex actor, pero este parecía estar lejos de comprender. El Grandchester lo pensó unos minutos, caminó cual humano esperando una noticia grave en medio de una sala, con una mano sobre su barbilla y girando una y otra vez por el mismo círculo que imaginariamente trazó.

— **¡Estoy harto de tus reclamos! ¡Sabía que en cuanto me convirtiera en lo mismo que tú, no profesarías ese amor por mí que tanto gritabas cuando aún era humano!**

Las palabras salían con reproche, con un matiz que si fuesen humanos, tendría una fuerte carga de resentimiento. O ¿quizás en realidad si lo tenía?

— **No podrías estar más equivocado que ahora… **- enfatizó la ojiverde mirando profundamente los zafiros de su pareja.

— **Sé que no lo estoy Candy.** – hizo una larga pausa en la que desvió la mirada a un lado, seguido de una fuerte decisión. **– Vete, no te necesito conmigo, voy a encontrar yo solo a mi madre, sabré porqué me dejó, sólo quiero conocer la verdad, deseo que me diga porqué lo hizo… necesito que lo haga. **– especificó.

— **Dejaré que cometas tus propios errores, cuando te canses de repetirlos una y otra vez, regresa a mí, siempre tendré una eternidad para esperarte, Terruce Grandchester. No olvides eso.** – expresó de manera ecuánime, convencida de lo que decía.

Y aquella fue la despedida… Sencilla y sin más rodeos, Terry giró y se fue, dejando atrás a quien tantos años le cuidó, quien buscaba ocultarle de posibles peligros y a la única ser incondicional que había tenido aunque hubiera sido todo ese tiempo bajo las sombras, para así cuidarle de ella misma.

**-¦- -¦- -¦- CYT-¦- -¦- -¦-**

Ahora partió, le llevó meses poder encontrar lo que quería, no era un vampiro experimentado, de hecho apenas llevaba poco más de medio año de serlo, pero aún así, junto a la irlandesa aprendió bastantes cosas, siendo su creadora y amante una veterana ya. Que por supuesto, tenía la imagen física de una chica de vigorosos veinte años.

Durante todo ese tiempo, no supo nada de ella, ni siquiera de Elisa, pero sí logró conocer a otros como ellos, no sabía qué tantas criaturas inmortales había en el mundo, pero quiso explorarlo, por un momento olvidó su principal objetivo y desvió el camino buscando algunos lugares hermosos que siempre deseó conocer, pero todo eso no le sabía a nada, había adoptado la doctrina de Candy en cuanto a su alimentación, sus favoritos para _cazar _eran los asesinos y sobre todo violadores, que para él eran la escoria más grande en el mundo.

Tuvo tiempo y soledad de sobra para darse cuenta y pensar que antes de dejar a su pecosa como solía llamarla de cariño, aquél tiempo en que ambos buscaban a su madre, en que ella le siguió aún contra su voluntad, se convirtió en aquella escoria que tanto detestaba, esa que le causaba repulsión y de la que en ocasiones le daba asco alimentarse, y sólo les mataba por venganza de aquellos que cayeron ante las maldades de ese ser.

Supo entonces que en algo tenían lógica las ideologías que la rubia practicaba, ya que ellos se alimentaban de humanos por necesidad, porque para los dos eso era parte de su _existencia _en sí. Como para los humanos lo era respirar, o que un corazón latiera en su pecho, así para los vampiros es el beber sangre y ocultarse del sol. No lo hacían con la saña de matar, o con la mera intención de hacer el mal y destruir familias tal cual lo habían hecho en su momento aquellos quienes asesinaron a la de Candy.

Sin embargo, el castaño después de aquel "tiempo libre" que se dio en recorrer el mundo, retomó de nueva cuenta aquel destino que le diera con el paradero de su madre, Candy regresó a aquella fría ciudad de Londres donde había conocido a Terry, se fue a aquel departamento que era del ex actor; haciendo la misma rutina de entrar por la ventana de su habitación, por suerte, la vivienda todavía no era habitada ya que Terry optó por no ponerla en venta, aún estaban sus pertenencias, aquellas que usaba el ojiazul cuando era un mortal. La rubia se dejó caer sobre aquella espaciosa cama que seguía emanando el aroma del ingles, permaneció varias semanas ahí encerrada sin siquiera salir para alimentarse, lo único que hacía Candy era abrazarse a la almohada del castaño y recordar aquellos momentos que para ella habían sido los más felices de su existencia, sin imaginar que sí continuaba en aquel estado de depresión y soledad; su inmortalidad podría verse amenazada.

El castaño siguió su camino y una noche al fin pudo dar con aquella mujer que catorce años atrás lo había abandonado, pero para su sorpresa Eleonor era un vampiro también y por razones, la primera impresión fue de total agresión.

**-¦- -¦- -¦- CYT-¦- -¦- -¦-**

— **¿Qué buscas aquí? **– preguntó la grave y nada tímida voz de la pelirrubia. Girándose al recibir una respuesta mental, mostrando sus ahora ojos rojos, de un color tan profundo como el de la sangre de sus víctimas. **-** **¿Quién…?**

— **¿…Me convirtió en vampiro? – **completó aquella cuestión que Eleonor no pudo, pero la cual logró leer en su mente. Trató desesperado de no pensar en Candy puesto que su madre no parecía contenta con el hecho, pero era tarde, ella ahora se había dado cuenta.

— **¡Voy a matarle!** – dictaminó entrecerrando sus ojos, su mirada era fiera y se le veía bastante enfurecida. **– Me aparté de ti para evitar esto, precisamente, no deseaba arrebatarte la oportunidad de vivir como lo hicieron conmigo…**

Y la respuesta a la pregunta no hecha directamente estaba ahora resuelta. Ni siquiera lo pensó, y su madre ya le había respondido, adelantándose quizás a lo que creyó el motivo de aquel encuentro.

Ambos se hallaban en medio de una callejuela, su única compañía era un hombre que yacía exánime sobre el suelo, del cual obviamente Eleonor había bebido.

— **Ese ha sido siempre el problema **_**Eleono**_**r… **- reveló Terry, llamándola por su nombre ya que no sentía deseos de decirle madre, obteniendo toda su atención, sin mover los labios, sólo viéndola a los ojos. **– **_**cuando me dejaste aún te necesitaba, pero decidiste marcharte según tú para protegerme, pero no tienes idea de lo mal que la pase; ¿Qué ganabas con dejarme solo? Sí lo hiciste solo porque estando con la familia de mi padre era lo mejor, créeme Eleonor Baker que aquello fue una total estupidez… **_

Tras aquello, el silencio siguió reinando, Eleonor no dijo, ni pensó nada, sólo meditó palabra sobre palabra. ¿Era verdad todo lo que su hijo ahora le reclamaba?

— **¿Qué buscas ahora, Terruce?** – preguntó comprendiendo la aplicación del pretérito en el verbo _necesitar._

_«…Cuando me dejaste aún te necesitaba.»_

¿Ello significaba que ya no?

Efectivamente así fue, ahora no le ocupaba, Terry sació su curiosidad, él sólo buscaba el porqué le había abandonado y además de ello, entendió la renuencia de su pecosa ante el hecho de buscarle, supuso entonces que si el ingles hubiera llegado junto a la rubia, Eleonor le hubiera atacado por el hecho de haberlo convertido en inmortal, pero por fortuna, pareció comprender las cosas cuando hablaron más a fondo. Aunque aún podía sentir el coraje fluir en su mente.

Poco a poco, Eleonor Baker le relató a su hijo la razón del porque de su abandono.

************* Flash Back *************

Era una calurosa noche de verano en Londres, después de terminar con mucho éxito la función especial para los miembros de la realeza británica, Eleonor Baker regresaba contenta a aquel departamento con el único propósito de poder ver a su hijo Terruce, su _pequeño príncipe _era lo único que tenía en la vida, la mujer nunca se desposó con el progenitor del niño por la negativa del padre de Richard Grandchester, ya que ella por ser una neoyorquina americana plebeya y una mujer de farándula, no tenía cavidad en ser miembro de una de las familias más acaudaladas de la Gran Bretaña y poseedoras del titulo nobiliario. Desgraciadamente, el padre de Terry murió tres meses antes de que el niño naciera pero en su testamento había dejado una dote para su hijo y Eleonor; y esta consistía en el departamento en donde actualmente habitaban, una suma de dinero en el banco y lo más importante; que Terry fuera registrado al nacer con el apellido Grandchester. Y así fue para desgracia del duque y padre de Richard, el niño se registró como un Grandchester, pero con la única condición de que él nunca tendría el derecho de aspirar al ducado, cosa que para Eleonor, eso le tenía sin importancia.

Al fin pudo llegar a aquel lugar que cada noche anhelaba al salir del teatro, como cada noche la recibía su empleada Isabella, dándole los por menores de cada detalle de su hijo, quien para infortunio de la actriz, Terry ya se encontraba durmiendo en su habitación.

Isabella no dormía en casa de la rubia, la buena mujer a pesar de estar trabajando con ella desde que el niño nació, la morena mujer cada que Eleonor regresaba de dar función, ella se retiraba.

Esa noche, antes de que Isabella saliera de aquel departamento; le entregó a la madre de Terruce un sobre de tamaño carta en color amarillo, en el membrete relucía el logotipo de una clínica de la ciudad de Londres, la actriz al recibir aquella correspondencia y ver de lo que se trataba, despidió amablemente a su empleada y se dirigió a uno de los sillones de la sala para abrir aquel sobre, que, seguramente traía el resultado de las pruebas que se había realizado un par de semanas atrás en aquella clínica.

Sin embargo, hubiera sido mejor no haberlo hecho ya que lo que vio a continuación fue el inicio de su desgracia.

**RESULTADO DE CITOLOGÍA CERVICAL**

**Diagnostico citológico: **_**cáncer maligno invasor grado III**_

Aquello inundó de lagrimas el bello rostro de Eleonor al saberse enferma y posiblemente desahuciada y morir en poco tiempo, le llenó de dolor su corazón. ¿Y ahora que iba a hacer? Y lo más importante; ¿Qué iba a ser de su pequeño hijo cuando ella muriera?

Inmediatamente se deshizo de aquel sobre y por supuesto de las pruebas de laboratorio, decidió que nadie debía de saber lo que le sucedía, mucho menos Terruce, cuando envió por el inodoro esos pedazos de papel, se dirigió al cuarto de su pequeño quien dormía placida y tranquilamente abrazado de su pequeño osito de felpa. Eleonor lo miro con ternura sin poder evitar volver a llorar en silencio ya que su hijo era muy intuitivo y a pesar de estar durmiendo, el menor de los ruidos el niño inmediatamente se despertaba y se daría cuenta del estado de su madre.

**- No quiero que sufras mi amor… siempre te protegeré, aún no sé como voy a salir de esto, pero te juro que siempre estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase y nunca estarás solo. **–le prometió en silencio la rubia mujer, acariciando la castaña cabellera del niño sellando su promesa dándole un beso en su rosada mejillita.

Esa noche Eleonor se quedo velando el sueño de su hijo, mientras lo hacía trataba de encontrar alguna solución donde Terry no saliera perjudicado, mientras pensaba, la actriz logró divisar la silueta de "alguien" de pie afuera de la ventana del pequeño, recordó aquella noche en que Terry le había dicho que vio en su habitación a un ángel muy bonito, obviamente ella creyó que era alguna fantasía suya, muy propia de su edad, y haciendo lo mismo que aquella noche, desecho por completo aquella visión, achacándole el hecho de que se encontraba cansada y sobre todo muy angustiada.

El amanecer llegó, Isabella entró por la puerta de aquel departamento, no se le hizo por demás extraño que su patrona ya se encontrara despierta y bebiendo una humeante taza de café en la cocina, pero esa mañana no fue así, simplemente Eleonor se estaba alistando para salir, y en cuanto vio a su empleada llegar a su departamento, esta le encargó mucho a Terruce y que trataría de regresar antes de la hora de la merienda.

Isabella se sorprendió por la actitud de su señora, más que nada porque ese día, la actriz tenía el día libre y cuando Eleonor no iba al teatro se la pasaba todo el día con su hijo ya sea yéndose a pasear o simplemente quedarse en casa.

La rubia mujer acudió con el doctor donde se había practicado el estudio, no fue necesario llevar los estudios que ella ya había tirado ya que el galeno tenía una copia, desgraciadamente el médico le interpretó de manera más detallada esos resultados, Eleonor tratando de no llorar le pidió que si existía alguna posibilidad de sobrevivencia, pero infortunadamente no la había. Eleonor Baker padecía de cáncer y su tiempo de vida dependía de cuatro a seis meses.

La actriz salió del consultorio agradeciéndole al doctor, este le dio algunas indicaciones y le recetó unos medicamentos para que ella tomara y así hacerle menos tortuoso sus últimos días de vida.

Eleonor caminó por horas alrededor de la ciudad, paso por el teatro donde actualmente trabajaba, llegó al parque donde paseaba con su gran amor y donde también llevaba a jugar a su hijo, se sentó en una banca a contemplar el atardecer, hasta que la noche cayó, aquella plaza se fue iluminando por las lámparas artificiales así que decidió cambiarse de lugar e irse a uno donde hubiera menos luz ya que no sentía deseos de sonreírle a la gente.

Sintió que alguien la miraba, una mirada que lograba intimidarla, más sin embargo la actriz no sintió miedo ya que al ver la dueña de aquel par de ojos verdes le sonrió de forma melancólica, haciendo que aquel "ser" se acercara más a ella y le hablara.

**- Puedo sentir tu dolor Eleonor… **-le habló en un tono de voz frío aquella chica rubia de cabellos ensortijados.

**- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Acaso eres una seguidora del teatro? **

**- Podría decirse que sí me gusta el teatro y he ido a ver tus funciones un par de veces.** –respondió usando el mismo tono de voz, sentándose al lado de la actriz. **–pero eso no es lo importante en este momento. **

**- ¿Entonces que es lo que quieres?** –cuestionó algo reacia la mayor sorprendiéndose que los ojos de la chica habían cambiado de verde esmeralda a rojo escarlata.

**- Sé que te quedan pocos meses de vida, y tu mayor dolor, lejos de que vayas a morir, es el futuro de tu hijo Terruce. **

Aquellas revelaciones quedaron sin habla a la actriz, quien de inmediato se puso de pie y se alejo de aquella extraña chica, pero para su sorpresa cuando llegó a la salida del parque, la joven ya la esperaba del otro lado de la calle.

**- ¡¿Quién diablos eres y que es lo que quieres?** –preguntó espantada la mujer al ver nuevamente aquellos ojos rojizos que la miraban con decisión absoluta.

**- No quiero que temas, Eleonor…** -le habló la rubia tranquilamente, volviendo el color original de sus ojos. **– Quiero hablarle de algo en que yo te puedo ayudar.**

**- Lo que yo tengo nadie puede ayudarme, no hay cura para esta maldita enfermedad.**

La joven le extendió su mano derecha para saludar a la ojiazul y se presentó amablemente ante ella. **–mi nombre es Candy y soy un vampiro.**

Fue la simple respuesta que dejo boquiabierta a la ojiazul, mientras que la chica más joven trataba de leer sus pensamientos, en los cuales recibía temor, escepticismo y sobre todo una gran sorpresa.

**- No te asustes Eleonor… no voy a matarte. **–le respondió la inmortal acercándose más hacia la mujer. **–eres alguien muy especial y mi deseo es simplemente ayudarte, eso es todo… **

**- ¿Ayudarme, pero en que sentido?**

La chica torció un poco sus labios y le mostró una media sonrisa, simplemente, porque se dio cuenta al leer nuevamente la mente de la actriz que explicarle el "método" que utilizaría con ella iba a tardar en que ella lo comprendiera, pero para su fortuna Candy era poseedora de una gran paciencia y lo bueno que tenía toda la noche para exponérselo.

**- ¿Qué tanto sabes de los vampiros?** –preguntó la irlandesa a la progenitora de su "protegido" de forma serena, mientras que la actriz la miraba sorprendida.

**- Sé que son seres inmortales, que se alimentan de la sangre, poseen poderes sobrenaturales, y que…**

**- Y que también somos unos monstruos… **-musitó la chica con una bella sonrisa lo que hizo que Eleonor se llevara la mano a su boca ya que la joven terminó la frase que ella tenía en mente y que por temor no lo hizo.

_**- Tienes razón, desde que nos condenan a esta vida, nos convertimos en unos monstruos…**_ -esto último simplemente Candy solo lo pensó.

**- Me niego a creer todo lo que me estás diciendo.** –dijo Eleonor un poco más calmada ya que pudo apreciar mejor el rostro de Candy. **–No puedo imaginar que una chica tan bonita como tú seas un ser sobrenatural. **

La chica solo sonrió ante el comentario de la mujer mayor, misma sonrisa que Eleonor le devolvió y ya un poco desinhibida por la revelación de la inmortal, la actriz acompañó a la joven a caminar junto a ella, al mismo tiempo que Candy le iba contando todo lo relacionado con su especie, para después de unos minutos, la vampiro le expuso su idea.

**- Lo que te vengo a proponer es curarte de esa enfermedad antes de que sea demasiado tarde.**

**- ¿Y que es lo que tendrías que hacer para curarme?**- preguntó la actriz algo incrédula pero con decisión.

**- Te ofrezco la inmortalidad…** -habló sin más y mirándola directamente a sus zafiros ojos.

**- ¿Quieres decir que me convertirás en **_**algo**_** como lo eres tú?** –aquello simplemente la dejó sin palabras, sin quitar su mirada de la ojiverde, esperando su respuesta.

**- Exactamente Eleonor…** -susurró la joven.

La actriz ante aquella proposición se quedo sin habla, no sabía como responderle, Candy al verla en esa situación le pidió que mejor se retirará a su casa diciéndole que lo más probable es que su hijo estuviera preguntándole a su criada en donde se encontraba su Mamá, así que mejor optó por darle algo de tiempo para que lo pensara, dándole tan solo una semana para que tomará una decisión.

Y así fue, esa misma noche Eleonor al llegar a su casa decidió tomar la propuesta que le hizo Candy, así que el resto de los días los aprovecharía para arreglar sus asuntos personales, y lo más difícil fue que escogió en alejarse de aquella ciudad e irse muy lejos ya que no deseaba involucrar a su hijo en nada de esto.

**- ¿Estás segura que esto es lo que quieres? **–preguntó la inmortal ante la aceptación de la ojiazul y su determinación de abandonar a Terry para siempre.

**- Lo he dejado con sus abuelos, simplemente no quiero que mi hijo me vea en lo nefasto que me convertiré.** –explicó la mujer con lágrimas en sus ojos al recordar los gritos de Terry pidiéndole que no se fuera.

**- Puedes seguir conviviendo con él, pero solo sería por las noches.** –le sugirió Candy lo que hizo que Elisa, quien había llegado a tiempo a la casa donde habitaban juntas, se sorprendiera ante el comentario.

**- ¡Estás loca Candy! ¿Cómo demonios crees que ella pueda convivir con un niño? ¡Obviamente sus sentidos cambiarán después de su transformación y tendrá el enorme deseo de beber la sangre de su hijo! **–habló la pelirroja muy cabreada y con furia en sus palabras.

_**- Recuerda muy bien querida… nosotros no podemos convivir con los humanos, solo los utilizamos para alimentarlos, eso es todo.**_–fue el pensamiento que le envió Elisa a su compañera, haciendo que Candy se arrepintiera de lo que había dicho.

_**- Tienes razón Elisa, no debí haberle dicho eso**_**…** -respondió la ojiverde algo apenada por aquel comentario.

Ante eso, Eleonor les dijo que su decisión ya estaba tomada y que no volvería a ver a su hijo nunca más.

**-¦- -¦- -¦- CYT-¦- -¦- -¦-**

Finalmente la transformación de la actriz Eleonor Baker se dio, obviamente su reacción iba a ser igual a la de Elisa años atrás, así que cuando la recién neófita volvió en sí, la pelirroja ya había salido de cacería y le trajo un par de hombres robustos para alimentarla y saciar su sed de sangre, cosa que la rubia mujer bebió de ellos sin ningún remordimiento; y mientras Eleonor bebía la sangre de aquellos mortales, Candy recordaba las palabras que hace unas horas le había dicho la madre de Terry.

_Terry nunca debe saber en lo que me he convertido _

_Por favor, te pido que cuides de él siempre _

_Te lo prometo Eleonor… tú hijo nunca más volverá a saber de ti _

Candy le pidió a Elisa que estuviera con ella por un tiempo, que le enseñara todo lo relacionado con su ahora "nueva vida" La pelirroja al principio no quiso obedecer a la rubia, pero después acepto ya que no era conveniente dejarla sola, más que nada porque Eleonor no podrá controlar sus instintos y tanto la existencia de ella como la de su compañera podría verse en peligro si llegara a enterarse el padre de la ojiverde.

************ FIN DE FLASH BACK ************

Pasaron días juntos, Terry no podía esperar más para volver con Candy, deseando que en verdad le esperara aún, ya que en verdad le extrañaba, la necesitaba junto a él. No sabía que en realidad un vampiro pudiera ser adicto a algo, porque sin duda, él era adicto a su pecosa, con todo y lo muy tonta que pudiera ser, así le quería, la amaba como a nadie amó antes de conocerle.

Viajó de regreso, desesperado porque aún contra su voluntad, era necesario descansar en el día, no se sentía cansado ni mucho menos, pero su naturaleza ahora le impedía andar libre por ahí cuando el sol aún se estuviera asomando directamente y no bajo el resplandor mucho más tenue de la luna.

Pero sin imaginarse que a su regreso, se encontraría con algo que a lo mejor lo haría arrepentirse el haberle dicho que se marchara.

Candy seguía estando en el departamento de Terry, era de noche pero no tenía intención de moverse, llevaba muchos días sin buscar alimento, su tez era más pálida, si eso era posible, el rostro demacrado por la falta del vital líquido, simplemente se estaba dejando morir y recordaba que cuando vio al ingles marcharse, supo que no le podría cuidar más, comprendió entonces que desde el día en que le había regalado el _don _de la inmortalidad, el castaño había dejado de ser su responsabilidad, que dicho sea, nadie le pidió que lo fuera… ella la adoptó por mero gusto, más sin embargo se dio cuenta que el deseo más grande de su amante era el reencontrarse con su madre y no el de pasar toda la eternidad juntos.

Sin tener sus sentidos vampíricos al cien por ciento, la rubia no sintió que alguien entró por aquella puerta, al verle de pie al frente de ella su sorpresa fue mayor al ver a aquella figura mirándola con odio y apuntándole con algo que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, acabaría con su existencia.

**- Te he estado buscando por mucho tiempo… Candice Andley.**

_**CONTINUARA… **_

_**Gracias por todos sus comentarios, sé que no merezco que continúen leyendo la historia, por que también en este me tarde en actualizar, pero créanme que el capitulo ya lo tenía solo que me faltaba algunas cosillas para que pudiera quedar bien…**_

_**En lo que a mi respecta, les doy miles de gracias por su compañía y claro les prometo que el siguiente capitulo ya esta en proceso, y creo que es el final de esta historia, ya que lo que más deseo es terminarlo pronto y poder continuar con las demás historias…**_

_**Cuidense mucho les deseo mucho salud y buenos deseos… **_

_**Besos y abrazos de su amiga; Ana Lilian Panti….**_

_**Bye….**_


End file.
